Boarding At Fredbear's
by theirishwriter1996
Summary: Humanised FNAF. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the toy animatronics are off to Fredbear's boarding school for their last two years of secondary education. While there they must deal with Romance, exams and many more. While they are dealing with this a group in the background is plotting a grand scheme that will change their lives forever.
1. Intro

**Hey everyone I'm back with another story! This time we will be looking at the cast of FNAF going through the last two years of high school. As far as the cast is concerned everyone will be in this story except BB, the shadow animatronics and the phantom animatronics. I hope this won't bother you guys. The story will focus on the animatronics from FNAF1 And FNAF2. All characters are humanised. The story takes place in 2015.**

 **Please leave any advice on how I can improve and enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

 **Freddy And Foxy**

"Freddy, Foxy wake up. We're almost there lads."

The two boys Freddy and Foxy woke up with a start. Looked around they found themselves in the backseat of a moving car, a 2013 Audi A8 to be exact. Freddy's father Francis was driving the car, he was a 46 year old man of average height and build, had long brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing a black business suit with a red tie and black dress shoes. Freddy wondered where were they going at first before he suddenly remembered, he and Foxy were on their way to Fredbear's Boarding School to start the 11th grade.

"What time is it sir?" Asked Freddy.

"Right now it is 8:30 in the morning son." Replied Francis.

Freddy Fenlon was a 16 year old boy of slightly above average height and average build. He was the spiting image of his father, he was currently wearing a brown shirt, black pants and black runners . He was a shy and quiet boy which made him a target for bullies. Frank Fallagher or Foxy because his hair was as red as a fox was Freddy's best friend he was a tall 16 year old boy. He was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and blue sneakers. He had short red hair, yellow eyes and a short temper to boot. He was the one who came to Freddy's rescue when he was being picked on because of his shyness or because he was the son of Francis Fenlon who was the head of the Audi Headquarters in Detroit. One day during 10th grade a group of bullies had ganged up on Freddy and stolen all his books, mobile phone and given him a wedgy. Foxy responded by hiding all their study notes and beating the living crap out of them until they were knocked out cold. Because of this incident they didn't have many friends and for most of the year they only had each other. This was why Foxy in particular was looking forward to going to Fredbear's because it was a chance for him to make friends and start over.

"So now that you're awake, do you two have any idea what you would like to do after school?" Asked Francis. "Any ideas yet Freddy, Frank?"

"I don't know." Replied Freddy. "Maybe start a business or something along the lines of that. What about you Foxy?"

"I'm thinking of joining the navy, it has good pay, outstanding health-care benefits, generous vacation time, plus opportunities for advancement and travel."

"Well Freddy you'll need to do well in your exams to go down that career path." Said Francis. "As for you Frank you must be a high school graduate, have earned a GED or have met other high school equivalency requirements to enlist as a Sailor in the Navy. It won't be easy lads but I know you two can do it. We should be at Fredbear's in 15 minutes, you can go back to sleep if you want. I'll wake you when we have arrived."

As the car continued it's journey Freddy took this time to reflect on past events, he remembered what it was like being a target to those bullies. They made his life a living hell. After that incident in the 10th grade Freddy's parents decided to send him to Fredbear's in the hope that he could escape his past and make friends. When Foxy heard about Freddy moving he practically begged to his parents for permission to go with him so that he could protect Freddy in case something happened to him, eventually Foxy's parents let him go after 3 straight days of listening to his begging. If Fredbear's turned out to be just as bad as his old school at least he had Foxy, his one true friend.

Freddy then remembered how he and Foxy met, one day during 9th grade while minding his own business he saw the bullies picking on Foxy mocking him over his poor background and his looks. On that day Freddy just snapped, he managed to with Foxy's help knock out the bullies. Since then he and foxy had been fighting a constant war against those bullies. They tried telling the teachers but it only made things worse for him and Foxy.

Now at least he could look forward to another chance at Fredbear's and say goodbye to those bullies who made his and Foxy's life miserable back their old school.

"Life can only get better from here on in." Thought Freddy as he and Foxy drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

 **Bonnie**

"Are you sure that you want to live there kid?" "We live near enough to the school to the school if you want to stay here."

A tall thin man in his late 30's and boy of average height and build had just finished packing a suitcase. The man was wearing a dark green shirt, blue jeans and brown leather boat shoes. He had grey eyes and blonde hair. The boy was wearing a black t shirt, grey jeans and brown slip on shoes. He had magenta eyes and purple hair. They were currently standing in the living room of a house.

"Uncle Trapp you worry too much about me." Replied the boy. "Relax I know what I'm doing, I want to fully experience what it's like living in a boarding school and make some new friends."

"Of course I worry about you Bonnie Baines." Said Trapp. "After all I've looked after you since you were 10 it's only natural I'm a bit nervous about you moving in to Fredbear's."

"I'll look after myself uncle I promise."

"I know you will kid." Said Trapp proudly."Look at you now, 17 years old and off to boarding school, I'm so proud of you. I bet your parents would be proud too if they had lived to see what you had become."

Bonnie shed a few tears at the mention of his parents. They had been killed in a car crash one night while Bonnie was spending the day at his uncle's house. Since than Trapp had been looking after Bonnie, he could still remember the last time he saw them.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ Where are you and father going mother?" Asked Bonnie.

"You're father and I need some alone time son to look over the photos we have taken for the local newspaper, but we will be back soon ok?" His mother said while hugging him.

"But I want to go with you! Why can't I come with you?" Cried Bonnie.

"How about this," His father said. "When we get back we will do whatever you want to do. Hell you can even come with us to our workplace if you like, would you like that? However you must do what Uncle Trapp says alright?"

"Okay I will." Replied Bonnie as he hugged his father. "you will come back right?"

"Of course son, you be good now." Said his father before he and his wife departed.

 **End of flashback**

"Hey! can you hear me kid?"

Bonnie snapped back into to reality, his uncle was looking at him with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." Said Bonnie. "I was just thinking about my parents that's all."

"Are you sure your alright kid?"

"Yes, I'm sure Trapp thanks for asking."

Trapp looked at his watch and saw that it was 8:30am

"You better get going Bonnie. If you get there before 8:50 you'll be sorted into your room faster."

"Alright I'm going." Said Bonnie as he picked up his suitcase. He then looked at Trapp briefly before embracing him in a hug.

"Take care uncle. Try not to miss me."

"I'll try not to kid, take care of yourself now."

Bonnie exited the house with his suitcase and began the 10 minute walk to Fredbear's.

* * *

 **Old Friend\Crush Chica.**

 _Five minutes later_

Bonnie was walking up the road, he could see the main building of Fredbear's in the distance. As he walked Bonnie couldn't help but think about Trapp's last words to him about how proud his parents must be. He certainly hoped they would be, after all he did his best in everything he participated in whether it was school work or sports he always gave 100 percent.

As Bonnie was lost in his thoughts he bumped into something, regaining his senses he saw that he had bumped into a girl who was around the same height as him. She was wearing a white shirt, short blue jeans and white runners shoes. She had golden blonde hair, magenta eyes and was carrying a pink suitcase.

"Bonnie?" Asked the girl cheerfully. "Where are you off too?"

"To Fredbear's Chica." Replied Bonnie shyly. "How about yourself? Where are you going?"

Chica Chambers was a childhood friend of Bonnie's they went to the same primary and secondary school together. During this Bonnie had fallen in love with her but was too afraid to tell her. Personality wise they were exact opposites, Bonnie was a bit of a reserved guy while Chica was a very happy easy-going type of girl. Despite these differences in personality both Chica's and Bonnie's friends would jokily say that the two would be the perfect couple if they would end up dating each other, however because of Bonnie's reluctance to reveal his feelings to Chica the two remained friends.

"So am I, what made you want to go to Fredbear's in the first place if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"I wanted to try something different, our old school was fine but I feel that Fredbear's will be better." Said Bonnie. "What about you Chica? What made you want to go to Fredbear's?"

"My parents felt I was too easily distracted in our old school so they sent me to Fredbear's, what made them think that I don't know because as you know I do fine in my exams. They also don't think I'm living up to expectations because I want to work as a hairdresser but they want me to work as a secretary, so they sent me to Fredbear's to supposedly clear my head apparently." She replied sadly.

"Chica listen to me." Bonnie said affectionately. "Don't listen to what your parents are saying I think you're a great person, also it should be up to you what your future is not your parents."

"Thanks Bonnie I really appreciate hearing those kind words from you" Chica than began to walk up to Fredbear's when she stopped. Time to find out the truth from Bonnie.

"Is something wrong Chica?" Asked Bonnie worryingly.

Chica slowly turned around with a small smile on her face. "Do you like me Bonnie?"

"What?! W-what do y-you mean?" Bonnie said in a panicky voice.

"Oh come on Bonnie isn't it a bit obvious?" Chica moved a bit closer to Bonnie. "Only a person who truly cared about me would say those sort of things to me."

"S-so would any close friend of yours Chica." Stuttered Bonnie as his face started to turn red.

"I also recall you defending me from the popular girls back in our old school. That was a very brave thing to do you know." Chica was now so close to Bonnie their faces were touching.

"Y-your a bit close Chica what are you..."

"Just kiss me lover boy." Said Chica before pressing her lips against Bonnie's. Bonnie's eyes lit up before closing as he gave in and leaned into the kiss. They kissed for 5 minutes, but it felt like a eternity of happiness.

The two eventually leaned out gasping for air. Chica had a large grin on her face while Bonnie seemed to be lost in his own world in addition to having a shocked look on his face.

"We better get moving." Said Chica teasingly . "Don't want to be late now do we?"

"Y-you go I'll be right behind you." Replied Bonnie in a shocked voice. "When did you find out about my feelings for you?"

"I found out about your feelings for me a year ago Bonnie. I also figured you cared about me because your protected me and looked out for me over the years when no else would."

As Chica winked at Bonnie and walked away one thought was in Bonnie mind.

What the fuck just happened?! Did this seriously just happen?!

He eventually came back to reality and began to follow Chica to Fredbear's.

One thing was for sure this was going to be a hell of a year that's for sure.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think about it in the reviews section. As mentioned in the description there will be shipping in this story. We know one of them is Bonnie and Chica, but can you guess the rest? Thanks so much for reading this chapter I really appreciate and as always I'll see you in the next chapter! See you next time!**


	2. The Arrival

**I've decided that I'm going to finish this fanfic anyway, for those of you who don't know I was going to leave this site and go to wattpad. Now however I've decided I'm going to work on both sites! The story will be on both sites with the one on wattpad being the better one, If your interested check it out my username on wattpad is theirishwriter1999.**

 **Anyway now that that's out of the way h** **ere we go with the second chapter of Boarding at Fredbear's!**

* * *

Freddy's car pulled into a parking lot near the school. Francis looked back to see that both Freddy and Foxy were still asleep, sighing slightly Francis exited the car, opened one of the rear doors and tapped Freddy and Foxy slightly on the shoulder.

"Boys, we're here wake up." Whispered Francis. "I'm going to find out where you are staying, wait outside until I get back."

Grunting slightly Freddy and Foxy woke up, they exited the car, took out their suitcases and walked up to the main entrance.

In front of them were three buildings. the one in the centre it appeared was the main building. It was a fine example of neo-Gothic architecture Freddy had to admit. It looked in his eyes a slightly taller version of the palace of Westminster in England without the three towers the real one had. To the left and right of the main building were 2 two story buildings both of which were of gothic design. Freddy guessed this was where the students stayed.

"It looks great doesn't it Freddy?" Asked Foxy. "Much better than our old school anyway."

"That it does." Replied Freddy. "But then again any private school would look better than our old school if I'm to be honest with you."

"Look at the design of the building, it's beautiful Bonnie!" Exclaimed a voice behind Freddy.

Turning around Freddy and Foxy saw two kids the one on the left was a boy and on the right was a girl. He was wearing a black t shirt, grey jeans and brown slip on shoes. He had magenta eyes and purple hair. The girl was wearing a white shirt, short blue jeans and white runners shoes. She had golden blonde hair and magenta eyes. They were both carrying a suitcase.

"Oh hello." Said the boy. "You going to Fredbear's too?"

"Well we're hardly sightseeing are we?" Replied Foxy coldly. "Let me guess you are as well?"

"Forgive my friend." Said Freddy in a slightly worried voice. "We don't want any trouble. I'm Freddy Fenlon, this is my friend Frank Fallagher but he prefers to be called Foxy."

"I'm Bonnie Baines, this is my girlfriend Chica Chambers." Replied the boy while offering his hand which Freddy quickly grabbed and shook. "Nice to meet you."

"You look familiar." Said Chica. "Have we meet before?"

Before either Freddy or Foxy could answer they saw a familiar face approaching behind Bonnie and Chica. It couldn't be. it just couldn't be. It was him!

"Behind you!" Warned Foxy.

Bonnie and Chica quickly turned around, in front of them was a boy of average height with a medium build. He had black hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a royal blue suit and Brown smart wingtip brogues.

"Well it isn't my favourite two people in the whole wide world." He said mockingly with a small grin on his face. "Fancy bumping into you again Freddy, how you doing?"

"What do you want Dylan?" Asked Foxy.

"Why Frank that's no way to say hello to a old friend. Where are your manners?"

"Here's a better question, why don't you fuck off McLaren? I'm not in the mood for your usual shit so early in the day." Foxy said angrily.

"Tut tut, you haven't changed at all Frank. But then again that's no surprise considering you were raised the wrong way by your parents." He said sneeringly but breaking into a mocking laugh.

"Why you little!" Yelled Foxy before lunging at Dylan, before he could lay a finger on him he was restrained by Freddy.

"Control yourself Foxy!" Shouted Freddy.

While Freddy was restraining Foxy Dylan walked over to Bonnie and Chica.

"I don't recall seeing you two at my old school, have we meet?" He asked in a polite voice and with a smile.

"No I've never seen you before." Said Bonnie slowly, he needed to be careful around this guy he could be dangerous. He then turned his head to Chica "Have you seen this guy before darling?"

"No but you said your last name is McLaren right?" Chica asked. "It sounds familiar."

"That it is pretty girl. My name is Dylan McLaren the second and I am the son of Dylan McLaren the first ,the CEO of McLaren Automotive here in Detroit. But you can just call me Dylan love. "He said seductively.

"Hey! Speak properly to my girlfriend asshole." Said Bonnie threateningly. "Go find your own girlfriend or get lost."

"Relax Bonnie, I'm not even interested in being friends with this guy after what I've seen. So don't worry I'm yours and yours alone." Chica then walked up close to Dylan and said in a dark voice, "Now get out of our face and leave our friends alone."

Dylan's smile immediately disappeared and was replaced with a dark look.

"You better watch your back doll face, I'm very well connected and I can easily make your life a living hell." He said in a cold voice.

"Oh really let's see how good a fighter you are punk!" Bellowed Foxy as he broke free of Freddy.

Foxy immediately went for Dylan at the last second though Dylan stepped out of the way and tripped Foxy, leaving a mark on his forehead from the fall. Before any one else could react he darted past the group and ran into the main building.

"I'll kill you!" Screamed Foxy. "You hear me dipshit? I will kill you!"

"How did this guy know you?" Demanded Bonnie angrily. He needed to know what secrets his new "friends" were hiding from him

"He was the leader of the bullies back in our old school." Replied Freddy. "We moved here in the hope of escaping him, but it looks like there's no escaping him."

"I don't care that's he's here." Foxy muttered. "At least now I'll be able to get back at him for all those years he was after me and Freddy."

"Why did he target you two?" Asked Chica. "Did you do something to him?"

"We did nothing to him." Replied Freddy sadly. "He went after Foxy because he was poor and he went after me because I am the son of Francis Fenlon head of Audi Headquarters in Detroit. His father and my father compete against each other, so you could say his father told him to treat me like this."

At that moment Francis returned, he then noticed the mark on Foxy.

"What happened to you Frank?" He asked worriedly.

"That scumbag McLaren did this to me." Foxy said.

Francis's face immediately turned white. "What?! I thought he was still at Fazbears high school?"

"It turns out he's moved here father." Said Freddy. "There's no escaping him."

"Here are your bedroom keys Freddy." Said Francis before handing Freddy a key with the words 1st floor room 10 engraved on it. He than handed Frank one with the words 2nd floor room 5."You're staying in the building on the right Freddy. As for you Frank you're in the one on the left. Take care of each other alright? As for McLaren don't worry about him, Ill make sure he pays for this.

"Don't worry Mr Fenlon I'll look after him." Said Foxy while wrapping a arm around Freddy.

"I know you will take care you two." He began to walk away when he noticed Bonnie and Chica. "Who are you?" He asked them.

"My name is Chica and this is my boyfriend Bonnie." Said Chica politely. "We're new friends of Freddy and Frank."

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Freddy's father Francis I'd love to chat but I got to dash take care now." Francis said quickly before walking off.

"Come on Chica we need to find out where we're staying." Said Bonnie before walking to the main building.

"Coming Bonbon." Chica then looked at Freddy and Foxy. "Take care you two, it was nice meeting you." She said warmly before following her boyfriend.

"I don't believe it. He's here, McLaren is here!" Freddy said in a panicky voice.

"Don't worry about him I'll look after you Freddy and as your father said he'll get back at him for this." Said Foxy while rubbing the mark on his forehead.

"Thanks Foxy I appreciate it."

"No problem you're like a brother to me. Anyway we better get settled into our rooms, I'll see you later Freddy." Said Foxy before starting to walk to the building on the left.

"See you later Foxy, take care now." Freddy said before he began walking to the building on the right.

As he walked to the building one thought was in Freddy's mind.

McLaren's here as well, just perfect. But at least he now had friends, now he could stand up to McLaren.

This was certainly going to be a eventfully year that's for sure.

* * *

 **And that's the second chapter done! Dylan McLaren is a own character of mine, he is in many ways the stereotypical rich kid you see in many films and books. He won't be the only villain in this fanfic let me know in the reviews who you think will be the other ones and also let me know if the story is any good. The rest of cast will be introduced in the next few chapters. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story I really appreciate, see you soon!**


	3. New Friends

**Hello everyone and straight away I want to thank you guys so much for your support! You guys are the best! I really appreciate every review, follow and favourite.**

 **As mentioned on my profile page I do accept OCs, however from this chapter onwards I will only accept female OCs. The reason why is to balance the genders ok? Please don't hate me for this.**

 **Another thing this story's rating will stay at T. For those of you who don't know on the first chapter I said the rating might change, however I must now say this won't happen. I have also removed that message from the first chapter that's why it's no longer there for those of you wondering where it is.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you all have a very nice day!**

* * *

 **Freddy**

After a few minutes of walking Freddy reached the building on the right, on top of it was a sign which said 1st dormitory. He still couldn't believe that Dylan McLaren of all people would going to the same school as him. He needed to be careful as Dylan was a very smart and dangerous boy.

In Freddy's old school Fazbear high school, Dylan made life hell for Freddy. He would frequently ambush Freddy with his gang and steal anything of value that belonged to Freddy like his homework and books. On one occasion Dylan stole Freddy's maths book and replaced the page with Freddy's homework with one filled with bad language. Oh the trouble Freddy got into that day because of Dylan.

Putting these thoughts out of his head, Freddy entered the building and found himself in a small hallway. To his surprise it was empty, there was no one else here. The walls were pale white and the floor was chocolate brown. On the left and right of the hallway were white doors with a number at the top of the doors and at the back of the hallway were a straight flight of stairs which lead to the second floor.

Freddy began walking down the hallway looking for room 10 eventually finding it halfway down the hallway on the left, he inserted the key and opened the door.

Before he could step in however he was grabbed by someone and pinned to the ground. Looking up Freddy saw the very last person he wanted to see, it was Dylan McLaren.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Dylan asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "It's good to know that my best friend Freddy Fenlon is going be staying in the same building with me. Now that's it's just the two of us I would like to catch up with you. What do you think?"

"How about later?" Asked Freddy nervously.

"Sure buddy, if you can break free from me I'll leave you alone."

Freddy tried to break free from Dylan but it was useless, he was too strong for him.

"Oh well, looks like your going nowhere." Dylan said before starting to laugh out loud.

"Hey! Get off him now McLaren!" Demanded a voice.

Dylan immediately let go of Freddy and turned to his left a tall, slim boy with long, black hair with red tips and dark green eyes stood before him. He was wearing a black 5fdp t-shirt, black jeans, black converses and an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Oh this is just magnificent. Now my second best friend in the world is here, how you doing Tobias?" Dylan asked cheerfully.

"Leave him alone McLaren." The boy demanded angrily. "If you don't, you will regret it."

Dylan glared at the boy before turning back to Freddy. "It's your lucky day Freddy, I've got to something more important to do than deal with Jones here. But I will be back." He said sinisterly before walking down the hallway and up the stairs. Once he was gone, the boy walked up to Freddy and helped him get up.

"Thanks for that." Said Freddy gratefully.

"No problem kid. Just doing my job, as you might have heard from McLaren there my name is Tobias Jones, but you can just call me Toby." The boy said kindly.

"I'm Freddy, nice to meet you."

"You going to room 10 as well?" Asked Toby.

"Yeah I am going to room 10 why?" Replied Freddy.

"Because I am as well, looks like we're roommates Freddy. Now let's see what the room looks like."

The two boys entered the room and examined it. The room was very good Freddy had to say. It was a medium sized room with white walls. There were two king sized beds in the centre of the room, in front of the beds was a large brown desk and at the back of the room was a bathroom with white walls, it had a toilet, a ceiling shower and a sink. The floor in the bedroom and bathroom was made up entirely of white tiles.

"Not bad huh?" Asked Freddy.

"Yes it's not too shabby I have to admit. But I think in my old school the beds were better."

"Which school did you go to?"

"I went to Winterville boarding school, It's just up the road if you're looking for it." Said Tobias.

"I don't mean to be rude but I need to unpack." Said Freddy. "Can we talk later?"

"Of course I need to get unpacked myself. We'll talk later Freddy."

The two boys spent the next 15 minutes getting unpacked and getting to know each other a bit better. Freddy learned that Toby was into Music and had a guitar back at his place while Toby learned from Freddy why McLaren went after him in the first place.

"That little git". Growled Toby after Freddy told him why McLaren went after him."If he goes after again you get tell me Freddy. He has no right going after you."

"How do you know McLaren Toby? Asked Freddy. "How did you recognise him?"

"Everyone in my old school knew him, he looks exactly like his uncle who is the principal of Winterville."

Freddy couldn't believe what he had just heard. No wonder Dylan was so smug, his family was well connected that's for sure.

* * *

 **Foxy**

Foxy was in the left building, otherwise known as the 2nd dormitory. He was walking down the hallway towards the stairs that would take him to the second floor and his room. Based on what he had seen so far his new school was alright. Aside from having to deal with McLaren again, everything seemed alright. The few students he had bumped into seemed friendly enough and he liked the building's design. The hallway's walls were creamy white and the floor was a dark brown. The doors were blue with a number at the top of the doors and at the very end of the hallway was a marble staircase.

Foxy eventually reached the end of the hallway and began walking up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he found himself in a small hallway which contained 5 doors, at the end of the hallway was a door with the number 5 on it, he walked up to it and saw that it was unlocked. He opened it and he found himself in a medium sized room with grey walls. It had two king sized beds, a medium sized desk and a bathroom that had a bath, a toilet and a sink. The bathroom floor had black and white tiles while the bedroom floor had a brown fitted carpet. Both the bathroom and bedroom walls were golden yellow.

On one of the beds was a boy who was around Freddy's height, he had blue hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, black dress slacks and dark brown slip on shoes.

"So you're my roommate?" The boy asked.

"That I am, the name is Frank Fallagher but I prefer to be called Foxy." Said Foxy while offering his hand.

The boy quickly shook Foxy's hand "I'm Barney, Barney Taylor. What brings you to Fredbear's Foxy?"

"Me and a friend went here in the hope of escaping a guy who was giving us hell in our old school, unfortunately he's going here as well. What about you Barney?"

"I'm been going here since Seventh grade, my parents sent me here because in their eyes this is the best secondary school in the country."

"You must have a lot of friends considering how long you've been here." Said Foxy.

A glum look appeared on Barney's face. "I'm afraid not, for the last 4 years I've been mostly by myself. I've only made a small number of friends here, you could say most people see me as the black sheep around here." He said dejectedly.

Foxy went over to Barney and put his right hand on Barney's left shoulder. "Well today that changes Barney, I'll gladly be your friend."

A cheerful expression appeared on Barney's face all of a sudden. "You mean it?"

"I solemnly swear that from this day forth, I Frank Fallagher will be your friend." Foxy said proudly. "Every decent person in the world deserves a friend, and you my friend are no exception."

* * *

 **Bonnie And Chica**

"That McLaren guy is quite the nasty fella huh?" Asked Chica.

Bonnie and Chica were currently outside the main school building going over the incident that happened just moments ago.

"Yeah he seems like it, he's very arrogant as well. The pure cheek of him to say those things to us, he's lucky I was in a good mood otherwise I would of kicked his ass for the way he treated you, me, Freddy and Foxy." Growled Bonnie angrily.

"Easy Bonnie." Said Chica. "We don't want any trouble, we'll just avoid him and hopefully he won't bother us again, anyway we might as well enter the building and get our room keys, we're wasting time."

The two stepped up to and opened the oak doors. The entrance hall was so big you could have fitted two small barns in it. In the centre of the hall was a water fountain and at the back of the hallway there was what appeared to be the secretary's office. The floor of the hallway was covered up with stone tiles.

"The office must be were we get the keys , I'll go get them." Bonnie said.

He began to walk down the hallway and after a while he reached the secretary's office. A woman around the same height of Bonnie's stood there. She was wearing a blue shirt, white pants and brown high heeled shoes. On the top left of her shirt was a nametag that had Miss Andrews written on it.

"Excuse me do you have our room keys?" He asked politely.

"That I do." The woman replied. "Who's are you looking for?"

"Bonnie Baines' and Chica Chambers' ma'am."

"Wait here I'll go get them." Said the woman before walking to the back of the office. She opened a nearby drawer and took out a key. She then walked back to Bonnie and handed him the key, engraved on it was room 1 floor 1.

"Thank you Miss Andrews. But where's the other key?"

"You're both staying in the same room ok? You're in the left building, take care now." Said the woman before walking off.

A brilliant idea suddenly entered Bonnie's head. Chica was expecting him to return with two keys, what harm would it be playing a little prank on her? Trying very hard to conceal his grin he walked back to Chica with the key.

"Where is my key?" Asked Chica.

"Oh, you have to stay somewhere else, they lost your key darling." Replied Bonnie, this was going to be a classic!

"What?! Are you kidding me?" Shrieked Chica. "What am I going to do?"

It took all of Bonnie's mental strength to not laugh at the look of horror on Chica's face. If only Freddy and Foxy could see Chica's face, this was absolutely priceless!

"Who knows maybe you can stay with me."

"What makes you think that's going to happen?" Asked Chica.

"Well, maybe because I have your key, after all we're staying in the same room Chica." Bonnie said before starting to laugh.

"Oh very funny Bonnie!" Shouted Chica who now had a furious look on her face. "You nearly gave me a bloody heart attack!"

"You should have seen your face! You looked like you had just lost the wining ticket in the lotto!" Bonnie said gleefully.

"Let's just get to our room." Chica said irritably.

They exited the main building and stared walking to the building on the left.

"Remind me to kill you later for that little prank of yours." Chica said. "You will pay for it just to let you know."

"I look forward to it." Bonnie said cheerfully. "Because I know you won't do anything nasty to me because you love me too much."

"Oh shut up." Said Chica. Though she wouldn't admit he was speaking the truth.

Two minutes later they were inside the 1st dormitory. Their room which they spotted almost immediately was on the right. Bonnie inserted the key to the door and they stepped inside. What they saw rendered them speechless.

There was only one word that could describe what they were seeing and it was this, unbelievable. The room had two super king sized beds that were dressed in Egyptian cotton sheets and topped with wool throws. In front of the beds were two large brown desks. The walls were bright yellow and the floor was shiny brown. At the top of the room was a white chandelier. The bathroom was the best Bonnie and Chica had ever seen. The bathroom itself was larger than some entire New York City hotel rooms. It had a deep soaking tub and twin sink basins, plenty of soft towels, Agraria San Francisco bath products and two toilets. The bathroom walls were yellow and the floor was covered in shiny white tiles.

"Looks like we got the best room Chica!" Bonnie said excitingly. "How did the hell did we get this type of room? I just hope Freddy and Foxy got a decent room."

"Well according to my parents whoever gets the first room on the first floor here has the best room and whoever gets the last room on the second floor has the worst one. But they told me all rooms are good, we just got the best one apparently." Said Chica.

"How do your parents know this?"

"This was the secondary school they went to Bonnie." They were the among the very first students to go here when it was first opened in 1985. Back then it could only hold 50 students, now it can hold 120 with there being 20 students per grade. The dormitory we're in right now can hold up to 30 students, same goes for the other dormitory."

Bonnie was about to ask Chica how could she remember all this information about Fredbear's when two kids a boy and girl entered. The boy who was about Bonnie's height was wearing a black suit with a brown tie and black dress shoes. He had blue eyes and light brown hair. The girl who was a inch shorter than the boy was wearing a white shirt, black skirt and black Mary Jane shoes. She had short blonde hair tied at the top of her head and blue eyes.

"So you're our roommates?" asked Bonnie politely.

"We are." Said the boy. "I'm Frederick Thompson and this is my good friend Charlie Tapper."

"Nice to meet you." Said Chica. "I'm Chica Chambers and this is my boyfriend Bonnie Baines."

"What made you want to come to Fredbear's?" Asked Charlie.

"I came here to experience what it would be like to be in a boarding school." Replied Bonnie. "As for Chica, her parents sent her here. What about you two?"

"We've been going here for two years now. We moved here in 8th grade." Said Frederick. We previously went to Winterville boarding school before moving here."

At that very moment a voice started speaking over the intercom.

"Can all students please come to the main hall please? Thank you."

"We better get going." said Bonnie. "Don't want to make a bad first impression now do we?"

The four exited the room and began to walk back to the main building.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. I just want to clarify 2 things:**

 **1)For those who don't know Frederick Thompson is Toy Freddy, Charlie Tapper is Toy Chica and Barney Taylor is Toy Bonnie.**

 **2)Tobias "Toby" Jones is an OC who belongs to The Derpy Fox.**

 **Don't be afraid to give me tips on how I can improve my writing, I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive.**

 **Now that's out of the way, I will see you real soon! Take care now!**


	4. McLaren's Mistake

Barney and Foxy were outside the main building, during the walk to the main building the two got to know each other a bit better.

"So that's what you want to do?" Asked Barney when Foxy told him his career plans. "You're going to join the navy?"

"Since I was a kid I loved the sea." Explained Foxy. "I can't imagine doing anything else to be honest with you. What about you Barney? What do you see yourself doing in a few years time?"

"I'm thinking of starting a band of some sort. Music has forever been my passion. But I've my parents to thank for that really."

"What do you mean?

"When I was younger my parents would let me play with the musical instruments they had in their shop, since than I've had a real passion in music. The only advice I'll give you is to not challenge me to a guitar solo I'm pretty good if I'm to be honest with you." Barney said with a small grin on his face.

"You do know where the main hall is don't you?" Asked Foxy "I don't want to get lost trying to find the main hall."

"Yeah I know, first go to the entrance hall, go right, go down that hallway, turn left and in the centre of that hallway on the left you'll see a pair of brown doors, that's where the main hall is."

"Very well then lead the way Barney."

The two boys entered the main building, Barney lead while Foxy followed. Following his instructions Barney went to the right, while following him Foxy examined the hallway they were currently walking down. Like the entrance hall the floor was covered in white tiles. There were four doors on the left and right of the hallway each of them having a number and the name of the school subject on them. There was also a row of white chandeliers on the hallway ceiling.

They eventually turned left and sure enough in the centre of that hallway on the left was a pair of brown doors behind which Foxy could hear the sound of voices, Foxy guessed the rest of the school was already here.

"You ready to meet everyone?" asked Barney.

"I was born ready." Replied Foxy confidently.

Barney opened the doors and they entered the main hall. The moment they stepped in Foxy's eyes widened in shock and awe at what he saw.

Foxy couldn't believe what he was seeing. He found himself in a very large hall so large you could have fitted at least 1000 students in it. There were fifteen large parsons tables in the left, right and centre of the hall all of which had 9 chairs and at the top of the hall was a long table where the teacher's were sitting. In the centre of all tables were 4 candlesticks.

"So, how are we going to find your friends in this crowd of people?" Asked Barney.

Foxy began scanning the room for his friends and eventually found Freddy, Bonnie and Chica at a table on the far left of the hallway.

"There they are." Foxy said while pointing at them. Bonnie and Chica were sitting on the right side of the table and Freddy was sitting at the head of the table.

"Lead the way, I'll be right behind you." Said Barney nervously "I just hope I get on with them otherwise it would be real awkward for you in I didn't hit off with your friends huh?"

"Relax kid you'll be fine. My friends are real friendly ok? You'll get on just fine with them." Foxy said before he began to walk over to his friends.

Barney briefly debated over whether or not he should follow Foxy before he eventually decided to follow him. As he did so memories about his past began to come back to him. For you see Barney have been used by the last people he once considered his friends and as a result found it difficult trusting people, this was the reason why he didn't have many friends.

Eventually regaining his senses Barney continued to walk over to the table where Foxy and his friends were awaiting him.

* * *

Foxy had just reached the table where Freddy and the others were, he sat down on the left side on the chair nearest to Freddy and upon his arrival he was greeted by Bonnie.

"There you are Foxy". Bonnie said. "How are you doing? Have you settled in ok?"

"So far so good Bonnie. I've got a decent room and a nice enough roommate to boot."

"Is that him over there?" Asked Freddy pointing at Barney. "He looks nervous."

Slightly worried upon hearing this Foxy turned around and saw Barney. He was still standing at the entrance to the main hall. He looked like he was in his own world and his hands were shaking slightly. A few seconds later though Barney seemed to regain his senses and began walking over to Foxy and the others.

"Is he alright? Chica asked worryingly.

"Oh he's fine, he just get's nervous around new people. Treat him the way you've treated me so far and you'll get on just fine with him." Said Foxy.

5 seconds later Barney reached their table and sat down beside Foxy, his hands were no longer shaking but he still looked pretty nervous.

"Guys this is Barney Taylor. Barney these are my friends Freddy Fenlon, Bonnie Baines and Chica Chambers." Said Foxy.

Freddy and Bonnie gave a brief nod to Barney upon hearing all this from Foxy. Chica meanwhile gave a encouraging smile to Barney.

"So tell us something about yourself Barney." Chica said kindly. "What sort of hobbies do you do?"

"Well I have a bit of interest in music, I play the guitar and I also read a few books about music like Chronicles: Volume One by Bob Dylan." He said nervously. "What about you guys, what do you do in your spare time?"

As Bonnie and Chica told Barney about their hobbies which were cooking and gardening for Chica's case, Bonnie's meanwhile were writing fictional stories and going on 30 minute bike rides. Foxy noticed that Freddy looked a bit unsettled.

"You ok Freddy?" Asked Foxy. "You look a bit distracted there."

"It's McLaren." Replied Freddy bitterly. "When I was finding my room he jumped me."

"That little slime ball." Growled Foxy. "What did he do to you?"

So for the next five minutes Freddy told Foxy about how McLaren ambushed him and how he was saved by Toby who Freddy later found out was his roommate.

"You were lucky this Toby fella was there Freddy. Who knows what McLaren would have done to you." Said Foxy.

"Yeah I know, after the announcement was made for us to come here he said he'd like to meet you and Bonnie and Chica. But I haven't seen him since, said he would catch up with me later because he had to sort out some things back in our room."

"That I did." A voice behind them said. It was Toby, behind him was Frederick and Charlie.

"So you're the guy who stopped McLaren huh?" asked Foxy.

"That I am." Said Toby while offering his hand. "Your Foxy right? Freddy's best friend."

"I am." Foxy said while shaking Toby's hand. "Nice to meet you Toby. Take the seat next to my friend Barney here." Foxy then turned to Fredrick and Charlie. "As for you two take the seats beside Bonnie and Chica." What happened next surprised Foxy.

"Barney!" There you are." Exclaimed Charlie before running over to Barney and giving him a hug. "How are you doing?

"J-just fine thanks for asking Charlie." Said Barney who cheeks had now gone pink. "How are you Frederick?"

"Oh I'm fine." Replied Frederick before taking his seat, Foxy though could have sworn he saw Frederick scowling slightly.

While all this was happening Foxy suddenly saw Dylan McLaren walking towards their table. To make matters worse he wasn't alone.

He was being accompanied by 4 kids, 3 of them were boys the other was a girl. Two identical boys were on McLaren's left. They were both tall with the one closest to McLaren being the tallest, they both had large feet, small amber eyes, long gorilla arms, and broad shoulders. They also had a military style haircut and long gorilla arms. On McLaren's right was the other boy and the girl. The boy was a tall, dark-skinned young man with high cheekbones, short black hair and long, slanting brown eyes. The girl meanwhile who was around McLaren's height and physique had long white hair and yellow eyes. The boys on the left were wearing a blue oxford shirt, grey tie. grey dress slacks, a grey trenchcoat and black shoes. The boy to McLaren's right was wearing a black suit that looked similar to McLaren's and brown slip on shoes. The girl meanwhile was wearing a pink formal shirt, grey pants and black boots.

"Well well what do we have here?" Said McLaren sneeringly. "Some sort of grand reunion?

"What do you want McLaren?" Bonnie said darkly.

"Watch your tone boy." The boy to McLaren's right said threateningly . "Don't give me a excuse to make your life hell."

"Easy Tyler easy." McLaren said calmly. "I'm only over here Bonnie to introduce to you and your friends here some good colleagues of mine."

"Well we are not interested McLaren so get lost." Said Foxy.

McLaren's eyes narrowed a bit upon hearing this.

"Now can we get them sir?" The boy closet to McLaren on the left asked.

"Not yet Marcus, but don't worry you and Mark will be let loose soon." Promised McLaren.

"Maybe we should go Dylan." The girl said timidly. "I don't think we're wanted here."

"You cant be serious right?." McLaren asked while looking at the girl. "My own girlfriend Margaret Evans is suggesting we leave, before we get something from these chumps."

He then glanced around the table only to receive looks of hate from everyone except Barney who seemed to be looking at something in his right hand.

Curious, McLaren walked over to Barney with his cohorts, upon seeing them approaching him Barney promptly shoved his right hand into his pocket.

"Hello there you alright?" What's in your right hand?"

"Oh uh, nothing." Barney said nervously. "Can I help you?

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to become my friend." McLaren said while offering his right hand.

"There's no way in hell Barney will be your friend McLaren." Said Chica sharply.

"I'm asking Barney the question not you dumbass." McLaren said coldly to Chica who's face instantly turned red. "So how about it Barney friends?"

To everyone's surprise, Barney extended his right hand and shock McLaren's hand .

"Good choice kid, good- AAGH!" McLaren fell face first onto the ground holding his right hand in pain. "What the..?"

Barney who along with all the students in the room was laughing hysterically held up his right hand to reveal a joy buzzer.

"You fool, did you seriously think I would like the idea of being your friend? Snarled Barney. " After seeing the way you treated my true friends, I would rather die than be a friend of yours."

"Well if you want death, we can give you that!" Marcus and Mark shouted before advancing menacingly to Barney. Before they could lay a finger on him though a teacher from the long table arrived in a flash. He was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, brown shoes and was around the same height of the identical boys. He had blue eyes, black hair and a very stern face.

"What's going on here? He asked.

"Oh nothing Professor Schmidt." Said McLaren who was now back on his feet. "We'll just go, come on guys." and without further delay McLaren and his gang made their way over to a table on the right side of the hall.

Professor Schmidt then looked at Barney who was shaking slightly.

"You ok kid?" He asked gently. "They didn't do anything to you did they?"

"No, thanks to you they didn't sir." Replied Barney gratefully.

"Good to know, anyway the principal is about to make his speech so no more talking." Said Professor Schmidt before returning to the long table. The moment he returned the teacher in the centre of the long table stood up, He was a tall and thin man, with silver hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown business suit and brown shoes.

"Welcome! He said in a ringing voice. " To our new students welcome! To our old heads welcome back! For those of you who don't me I am Paul Gibson and I have been principal of Fredbear's for the last 10 years."

He then began talking about the rules of the school such as no fighting and all that. He than revealed some of his background to the students which included his secondary school experience.

"Fun fact I did go to Fredbear's when I was your age. Was my experience here perfect? Of course not. I knew no one here at first. I came from a small town in upstate New York and for the first few months, I felt that I just didn't fit in. But, my classes were really interesting, my professors challenged me in ways I had not been challenged before, I made great new friends, and my homesickness soon faded as I found my niche here. Before I knew it, I was immersed in my new life at Fredbear's."

He than cleared his throat before continuing.

"Mr Fitzgerald the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells is the one hundredth time, to remind you that chewing gum and smoking is not permitted anywhere around the school, nor are a number of things, all of which can be checked on the list fastened on the notice board near the School office."

He then paused for a moment before continuing.

"Every year parents talk to me about the transformational experience their child received here. One of my favourites was a father who wrote to me the day after his daughter had graduated from Fredbear's. He said, and I quote, "At the start of the year, Karen listened to you tell her she would be challenged to be her best and that you would support her every step of the way. At the time, I thought, 'Nice promotional speech.' Looking back, everything we were promised was delivered and more."

"I would also like to inform you that you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day provided of course it's within the rules, classes start tomorrow and your timetables are in your rooms, so relax. Embrace this special time in your life. I look forward to getting to know you and sharing this wonderful experience with you. Welcome to Fredbear's boarding school. Off you go now."

There was a great clattering and banging all around the hall as the students got up and started walking to the exit of the hall.

"Come on let's get out of here." Barney suddenly said. "Don't want to bump into McLaren on the way out now do we?"

Barney led the group out of the hall and to a small pond near the 1st dormitory where upon arrival he checked his surroundings and turned to face the others.

"Barney, when the hell did you get the courage to stand up to McLaren all of a sudden?" Asked Foxy sounding both stunned and impressed.

"Quite simple, I was getting sick of seeing him annoy you guys." He said grimly. "But we've bigger issues now. McLaren is probably going to give us hell for what happened in the hall, so we need to be careful."

"Barney's right." Said Freddy. "He won't be happy about what happened, he'll start sending his lackeys after us."

"How do you know this?" Frederick inquired.

"Let's just say me and Freddy were former targets of Mcduffus." Replied Foxy. "As long as we stay away from him we'll be fine."

"Or we just kick his ass." Proposed Toby. "Fight fire with fire."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Asked Charlie. "I mean you did see the size of his bodyguards."

"She's right. A direct confrontation won't work in our favour." Said Chica. "We need to think of something else."

"So what do we do?" Asked Bonnie.

Freddy suddenly walked beside Barney and faced the group. "How about this? We come up with a way to publicly humiliate McLaren and his gang."

"How do you purpose we do so?" Asked Foxy.

"I don't know yet but when I come up with I'll let you all know. So how about it? Everyone agree with my plan?"

"Agreed." Everyone said in near perfect synchronization.

However they didn't know that they were being watched, a few yards behind them near the 1st dormitory McLaren was watching and listening to them intently.

Upon hearing Freddy's plan he entered the dormitory walked into his room, closed the door and took out his phone and entered a number.

"What is it? The voice on the other side of the phone asked.

"We got a problem regarding our plan. Early attempts to befriend the students here have so far been mostly unsuccessful, to make matters worse some have joined together to oppose us."

"Dylan, you do know what the price for failure is right?" The voice said threatingly.

"O-of course father." Stammered McLaren. "I know what's expected of me."

"Just remember that if you fail not only will I be on your case but so will your uncle Jerry, and we all know what he's like when he's angry."

Upon hearing this McLaren began shaking slightly.

"Y-yes father I-I know what you mean." Stuttered McLaren.

"Good" Mr McLaren said calmly. "I expect no less then half of the students at Fredbear's to ditch it come the end of the year and come over to Winterville's, your uncle is already making plans to expand the school so no pressure son. Also if you can't convince people to leave Fredbear's with words, you have my permission to use lethal force."

"Of course sir, goodbye." McLaren said before hanging up.

* * *

 **Some of you seemed to be confused about who is who in the story so let me clear up all character's names. (Those we have meet so far)**

 **Freddy Fenlon- Freddy Fazbear**

 **Bonnie Baines- Bonnie the Bunny**

 **Chica Chambers- Chica the Chicken**

 **Frank (Foxy) Fallagher- Foxy the Pirate Fox**

 **Barney Taylor- Toy Bonnie**

 **Frederick Thompson- Toy Freddy**

 **Charlie Tapper- Toy Chica**

 **Margaret Evans- Mangle/Toy Foxy( In my eyes Mangle is female)**

 **Professor Schmidt- Mike Schmidt**

 **Principal Paul Gibson- Phone Guy**

 **Mr Fitzgerald- Jeremy Fitzgerald**

 **Sam Trapp (Uncle Trapp)- Springtrap**

 **Tobias "Toby" Jones is an OC who belongs to The Derpy Fox. I am still accepting OCs for the story just to let you know.**

 **All the other characters we've seen so far (like Dylan McLaren) are my OCs for the story.**

 **Thank you again for all the follows, favourites, reviews and views, I really appreciate it!**

 **Thanks again for everything and as always I'll see you real soon!**


	5. The Chemistry Teacher

**Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter, but before I get to the chapter I must explain the OCs policy to you guys.**

 **As you all know I do accept OCs into my story, however in order for your OC to be put into the story you must give me their name, their appearance and their personality and as I mentioned in one of the chapters I'll only accept female OCs from here on in, also this is a humanised fanfiction so no anthro OCs please.**

 **We can now get to the chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

After hearing Freddy's plan the group returned back to their rooms and finished unpacking their belongings, they then spent the rest of the day exploring the school and going into town for a bite to eat before returning to their rooms and going to sleep.

That night Bonnie had a wonderful dream. He and Chica were at local disco having the time of their lives, They were currently on the dance floor in the middle of a slow romantic dance, when Chica suddenly paused and smiled at Bonnie. She then began to move closer to Bonnie until their faces were touching each other, Bonnie knew what was going to happen they were about to-

Brrring.

Bonnie woke as suddenly as though he'd been hit in the face, disoriented slightly he looked around the room and saw that he was the only one in the room. Groaning slightly Bonnie got out of the bed, got dressed and exited the room where straight away he bumped into Charlie and Frederick.

"Oh hey your awake." Charlie said. "Sleep alright?"

"Hardly, what the hell was that noise?" Asked Bonnie. "Since when were school bells that loud?"

"It's been like this since we arrived." Explained Frederick. "They were installed to wake up the students who slept in. That's why we get up early. There should be a announcement about in a moment."

Right on cue they heard Principal Gibson speaking on the PA.

"Good morning. What you have just heard is our version of a alarm clock. Designed to wake up any students who are still asleep at 8am this will make sure you are awake on time and prepared for your lessons. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Yeah thanks mate for telling us that, I was however having a nice dream." Muttered Bonnie bitterly.

Unfortunately Frederick heard this and a grin formed on his face.

"Oh really Bonnie, and would you like to tell us what your dream was?" He asked.

"Uh, it was nothing Frederick." Bonnie said nervously as his cheeks slowly turned pink. He couldn't let Frederick know what he was dreaming about, the last thing he needed was for Frederick to mock him over the dream he had.

"Then tell me, why are you blushing all of a sudden? Hiding something from me are you?"

"Well-"

"There you are Bonnie, finally you're awake." A voice to their left said, it was Chica.

"Where have you been Chica?" Asked Bonnie.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up. Frederick and Charlie woke me at 7am and during this we went to the main hall and you won't believe what we saw Bonnie." Chica said excitingly.

"What did you see?"

"Just follow me." Chica said before grabbing Bonnie's hand and lead him out of the 2nd dormitory.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Inquired Bonnie.

"It's better if you see for yourself."

5 minutes later they were outside the main hall.

"Close your eyes." Instructed Chica.

"But why?" Asked Bonnie.

"Just do it, and no peeking!"

Reluctantly, Bonnie closed his eyes. As he did so Chica grabbed one of his hands and lead him into the hall.

"Ok you can open them." Said Chica

Bonnie opened his eyes and saw that every table in the hall was littered with food ranging from Bacon & sausages to tomatoes, pudding and eggs. Finally there was brown toast and tea and coffee.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" He asked slightly confused. "A bit of a let down if you ask me."

"Yeah it is." Said Chica. "Consider this to be payback for that prank regarding our keys, come on let's find a table."

They eventually found one in the centre of the room and sat down on the left hand side. Unlike the other tables the food on this one had porridge, French toast and pancakes. There was also orange juice and Black Forest Coffee.

"Luck seems to be on our side. We got the best table in the room." Bonnie said as he poured sugar on his porridge.

"Hang on Bonnie." Chica suddenly took out a white timetable out of her pocket." You'll need this."

"I was wondering where that was when I got up." Bonnie said while taking it.

"I figured I might as well look after it for you until you got up, the only reason why is because apparently Frederick had tried messing up Charlie's one earlier."

"Really? What did he try to do?"

"He tried to change the time the lessons took place. Oh you should have seen Charlie's face when she caught Frederick with her timetable."

"What happened?" Asked Bonnie.

"When Frederick was caught Charlie just snapped, she gave him a real bollocking, gave him a slap into the face and warned him not to do that again."

Upon hearing Bonnie started laughing. "Frederick's not so much of a macho man huh? Always boasting about how he could beat McLaren, and yet he can't defend himself against a girl!"

"Yeah he's a bit of a moron." Said a cold voice.

Bonnie and Chica's least favourite person in the world had arrived at their table it was Dylan McLaren, Tyler and Margaret were right behind him.

"What do you want?" Chica asked aggressively.

"Manners Chambers, otherwise an old friend of mine will be on your case." Replied McLaren. "You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Oh I'm so scared!" Bonnie said sarcastically. "Who have you got against us now, the tooth fairy?"

"Actually, all have to do is look up at the long table." Said Tyler. "He's up there."

Bonnie looked up at the long table and sure enough a teacher was looking down at them. He was wearing a dark green business suit with a red tie. He had dirty blond hair , a slightly croaked nose and cold blue eyes.

"Who's that?" Asked Bonnie.

"That's professor Darkus. He teaches Chemistry." Said Margaret. "He and McLaren's father go a long way, so unless you're looking for trouble don't get on his bad side."

"That's right darling." McLaren said affectionately to Margaret before turning back to Bonnie and Chica. "Have a nice day now, morons."

"Get out of here McLaren!" growled a voice behind McLaren's gang. It was Foxy and Freddy.

Sniggering, McLaren gave Bonnie a last malicious look and departed with Tyler and Margaret.

"What was that about?" Asked Foxy as he sat down at the right of the table with Freddy.

"Oh, McLaren was just trying to get under our skin with false threats." Explained Bonnie. "Apparently he's got a teacher who deals with anyone that messes with him."

"Well that's a load of bull. The teacher's here are on no one's side, I doubt any of them here follow McLaren." Said Freddy.

The hall was beginning to empty as people headed off towards their first lesson, Chica checked her watch and timetable.

"We better go we got Chemistry first at room 6, we don't need to give that Darkus fella a excuse to have a go at us."

"Chica did you not hear what Freddy said?" Said Bonnie. "None of the teacher's are on anyone's payroll but the school's."

"Yes but it's nearly 9 and classes start at 9 Bonnie."

They finished their breakfast and exited the hall and began looking for room 6 and found it just outside the main hall. They joined the queue lining up outside the classroom door and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Two minutes later the teacher arrived, it was the croaked-nosed teacher Darkus.

"Inside, now." he said while opening the door.

Bonnie filled into the classroom behind Chica and followed her to one of the tables at the back, while Freddy and Foxy went to one of the tables at the front.

"Settle down." Said Darkus coldly shutting the door behind him.

There was no real need for the call to order, the moment the door closed all talking inside the classroom stopped. Darkus apparently had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort.

Darkus started the class by taking the register, when he reached Freddy's name he paused.

"Ah, he said softly. "Freddy Fenlon, our new celebrity."

Behind Freddy, McLaren, Tyler, Mark and Marcus sniggered behind their hands. Darkus finished taking the roll and looked up at the class.

"You're here to learn the composition, structure, properties and change of matter." He began. "As Chemistry is a subject that demands the very best from you I expect many of you to drop it come the end of the year. However for those of you who give their all you will be going down a very promising path, that is if you are not as big a bunch of dunderheads I usually get each year."

More silence followed this speech. Bonnie and Chica exchanged slightly worried looks, Freddy though was on the edge of his seat ready to prove Darkus wrong.

"Miss Chambers!" Said Darkus suddenly. "What is the fourth most abundant element in the universe in terms of mass?

Chica glanced at Bonnie who looked as stumped as he was. Freddy's hand had shot into the air the moment the question was asked.

"I don't know sir." Said Chica.

Darkus lips curled into a sneer.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, huh Chambers?"

He ignored Freddy's hand and looked at Bonnie.

"Let's try your boyfriend this time miss Chambers. Mr Baines, if the intermolecular forces between molecules of a substance were very small, what effect would you expect this to have on the boiling point and vapour pressure of the substance? What properties would you look for in a molecule in order to have a low boiling point and high vapour pressure? Should the atoms of the molecules be large or small? Why might this matter? Give me two or three examples of molecules where you might expect the intermolecular forces to be very small."

Bonnie had a completely dumfounded look on his face, he tried to ignore McLaren and his gang who were shaking with laughter. Freddy meanwhile had stretched his hand as far as he could without standing.

"Sorry sir but I don't know."

"Did you do nothing over the summer Baines? Because it sure looks like it."

Bonnie forced himself to keep looking straight at Darkus, did he really expect him to remember everything remotely related to Chemistry?

Darkus finally looked at Freddy.

"Ok Fenlon since you're so desperate to impress me, orange growers often spray water on their trees to protect the fruit in freezing weather. Explain how the energy of the water - ice phase transition could provide protection from freezing weather. "

Freddy immediately lowered his hand and stared at the floor in defeat.

"Tut tut, all talk and no bite Fenlon. You disappoint me." Said Darkus coolly.

"I got a better question." Said Foxy loudly. "Why don't you ask us questions that we should have answers for rather than questions we haven't even heard of yet?"

Darkus advanced on Foxy slowly and everyone in the room held their breath.

"I want a word with you Fallagher after class." Darkus said silkily, his face close to Foxy's. "If you ever tell me what to do in a class next time you will regret it."

No one said a word throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and took down notes about finding the concentration of hydrochloric acid and how to determine the percentage of water of crystallization.

When the bell finally rang Darkus held them back.

"You will learn the notes you have taken down for next week, I don't want any excuses from any of you about how you lost these notes if so too bad, it's time to take this subject seriously. Fallagher stay behind I want a word.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica exited the room and waited until they were well out of earshot, then burst into a furious rant about Darkus.

"Who does he think he is?" Bonnie said to Freddy and Chica. "What has he got against us? Is it because McLaren doesn't like us?

"You're might be right Bonnie." Said Freddy. "But we need more evidence then this to show that Darkus is on McLaren's payroll."

"You're both over exaggerating." Said Chica. "He was probably just letting us know that we must take him seriously right from the off."

"But does that explain why he asked us questions we didn't have a clue on?" Asked Bonnie. "And what about those snide remarks he said to you, me and Freddy?

"Only Gibson would know why." Replied Chica "Why don't you ask him?"

Before Bonnie could say anything else, Foxy caught up with them in a rage.

"You know what that- (he called Darkus a series of names that make Freddy say "Foxy!") said to me after you left? Apparently I had the nerve to speak out against him, what a load of bull! He thinks it's okay to ask us questions that we are in no way prepared for and expects us to know the answer! "He was breathing heavily, his fists clenched. "Why couldn't McLaren go to a different school, eh? He could have brought Darkus with him!"

"If only." Said Bonnie. "let's hope the rest of the day goes better for us."

"I wouldn't bet on it Baines." A all too familiar voice said behind them. It was McLaren and for once he was all by himself.

"No bodyguards Mcdufus?" Foxy said mockingly. "Have they finally realised your a good for nothing scumbag?"

"Actually Fallagher, I should let you know that I have you in my next class and guess what? It's PE!"

"What difference does that make?" Inquired Freddy.

"What it means is I now get the chance to kick your asses in soccer, running and basketball. After all my father has been training since I was seven for occasions like this."

"That doesn't change anything Mclosser. We'll easily beat you and your lackeys." Said Bonnie confidently.

"You'll be regretting those words boy. I'll see you in two hours, I just hope you can handle the shame of defeat because that's all you'll get with me." McLaren said curtly before walking away.

"As much as I hate to deny it he's not lying, he's pretty good in sports." said Foxy. "I hope you know what you're getting into Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to Foxy with a sly grin on his face.

"Don't worry I have a plan."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the 5th chapter.**

 **Any who I have a few things to say to you guys:**

 **Darkus the croaked nose teacher is a OC that belongs to LordTeridax2176. Can you guess who the character is based on?**

 **For anyone that wants to submit OCs to me you have until I post the next chapter to do so, after that I won't accept any more. That gives you around 3 to 4 days to do so.**

 **Btw 559 views.**

 **Thanks so much! I hope all of you are enjoying the story! Let me know in the reviews or through a PM how I can improve because as always, I'm willing to accept criticism as long as it's constructive.**

 **Again thank you so much for your support and as always I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye bye.**


	6. McLaren's Fury

After the encounter with McLaren, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica returned to the main hall for lunch. Just like at breakfast every table was covered with food but depending on where you sat the food was different, on the tables on the left there was spring rolls served with hoi sin, orange & cardamom sauce, in the centre there was duck spring roll served with hoi sin, orange & cardamom sauce and finally on the right there was grilled black pudding, poached egg, garlic croûte & hollandaise sauce. All the tables also had ham sandwiches and French Fries. The drinks available were tea and TK Red Lemonade.

The 4 sat down at one of the tables in the centre and began to eat.

"So Bonnie, tell us how you plan to defeat McLaren later in PE." Said Freddy.

"Well Freddy you and Foxy will play a crucial part." began Bonnie. "Can you two tell me McLaren's style of play in soccer and basketball?"

"In soccer when attacking, McStupid Heads team try to quickly move the ball into scoring range, often using long passes, through balls, or long air balls. When defending they tend to drop deep, you know park the bus as they call it in Europe." Said Foxy who then indicated to Freddy to explain the rest.

"Meanwhile in basketball McLaren's team tend to mark their opponents tightly in defence. When attacking they try to get the ball up the court as fast as possible."

"So what's the plan than Bonnie?" Asked Chica. "How do we put McLaren in his place?

"In order to defeat McLaren in soccer we need to play a bit like Manchester United and Barcelona, we need to combine Barcelona's pressing with United's style of attacking football. If we can do that we stand a good chance. We also need to keep possession of the ball, if we keep giving it to McLaren he'll punish us." Explained Bonnie. He turned to Freddy and Foxy. "So any ideas on how we deal with him in basketball?"

"I know how to defeat him in basketball." Said a nearby voice nervously. It was McLaren's girlfriend Margaret.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Bonnie suspiciously. "You spying on us for your boyfriend?"

"He's not really my boyfriend, well I don't see Dylan as my boyfriend. I only agreed to be his girlfriend on the request of my parents." Explained Margaret.

"Really? Why did your parents tell you to become his girlfriend?" Asked Foxy.

"Dylan's father Dylan McLaren senior is my father's boss. One day my father screwed up doing his job and as punishment his father gave my father two choices, he could lose his job or he could force me to date his son Dylan McLaren Junior."

There was a minute's silence as everyone took in this information until finally Freddy broke the silence.

"That snake." Growled Freddy. "My father always told me that McLaren senior was a vile, cruel man, but I never thought he would force his employees to do acts such as this. Remind me to tell my father this piece of information later today, after all my father would love to have the opportunity to make McLaren's father look bad."

"Anyway, now that you know this, can I explain to you 4 how to deal with Dylan in basketball?" Asked Margaret.

"Of course dear go ahead." Chica said kindly.

"In order to defeat Dylan you must use the Man-to-Man Defence tactic, this means everyone is assigned to guard a specific offensive player and follow him where ever he goes on the court. Against Dylan's team though you can't give him any space, when he's attacking you must be right on top of him and his men. When attacking him you must push the ball quickly up the court before his team can get into their assigned defensive positions, they may be good defenders but if you're quick enough you'll catch Dylan off guard."

"Good to know, thanks for telling us this Margaret." Said Bonnie. "And I'm sorry for acting the way I did when you first came over, I should have let you explain yourself."

"No hard feelings Bonnie. Heck I would have acted the same way if I were you."

"Speaking of PE we better start making our way to the gym it's almost time." Foxy said suddenly.

"You coming with us Margaret?" Asked Chica.

"Might as well." Replied Margaret. "But if we run into Dylan I'll have to leave you guys."

Everyone finished eating and exited the hall where they ran straight into Barney, Frederick and Charlie.

"There you guys are guess what? We're in the same PE class as you so-" Charlie paused when she saw Margaret. "What is she doing here?"

"I can explain everything just give me a chance!" Exclaimed Margaret.

"Don't bother, we seen this happen before." Frederick said angrily to Margaret before turning to face Freddy. "Don't trust Margaret you guys."

"What do you mean?" Asked Freddy.

"Me and Charlie were friends with Margaret when we went to Winterville, but one day she led us to a alleyway where we were ambushed by Marcus and Mark, the two identical boys that you saw with Dylan on the first day. They knocked me out cold and they shaved Charlie's head bald, since then we've stayed away from Margaret."

"Is this true?" Demanded Bonnie his eyes fixed on Margaret who skin had turned pale. "What else have you been hiding from us Margaret?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Said Margaret desperately, her eyes sparkling with tears. "You don't know how powerful the McLaren family is, they can make or break you. I had no choice, my father's career was on the line for Christ sake! I do regret my actions I really do, just give me a chance and together we can stop McLaren."

"Can't we give her a chance?" Asked Barney. "I mean she did sound like she did regret what she did to Charlie and Frederick, I think Margaret deserves another chance."

Frederick and Charlie glared at Margaret for a minute before slowly nodding in agreement.

"Very well." Muttered Charlie. "But if you try any funny business with us, you will pay big time."

"Don't worry I won't." Promised Margaret. "We better get moving it's almost time for PE."

It took 20 minutes for the group to reach the school gym during which they bumped into Toby who promptly joined them saying he was in their class as well. The school gym was located to the south of the main building, It seemed to be primarily a basketball court, although it was also used for soccer matches as two soccer nets were located in the corner of the building. The other building housed the running track . There were two changing rooms, one for males and one for females. These were located underground just between the two buildings.

Upon arriving at the gym everyone went to the changing rooms and changed into their PE uniform which consisted of a white shirt, short blue pants and white sneakers. Once this was done everyone went to the basketball court where a well built teacher was waiting them. He had red hair, half moon glasses and black eyes. He was wearing a white tank top, blue gym shorts and white runners.

"Everyone here?" He asked once everyone had arrived. "Ok, my name is Professor Smith and I'll be your PE teacher for the next 2 years, all I ask from you kids is that you give your all in my class. Do that and we'll get on just fine, right now we'll be doing soccer and after that you'll do a few laps on the running track. They'll be 3 teams of 8 so get sorted and we can get started."

Upon hearing this everyone began looking for a team to join, Freddy's team consisted of himself, Bonnie, Chica, Frederick, Charlie, Foxy, Barney and Toby. Once this was sorted the group went to the bleachers on the left of the court to go over the plan to defeat McLaren.

"Are you sure this information is accurate Freddy?" Asked Charlie. "Margaret could have been lying to you."

"I doubt she was, just trust me ok?" Replied Freddy. "So tell me guys what's your favourite position in soccer, because after all we need to assign positions."

"I'll be the keeper." Said Bonnie. "I've been it a couple of times so I think I'm the best choice."

"Oh really?" Asked Foxy. " Tell us, how good are you?"

"I'm fairly decent if I do say so myself, so who's going to be the defence?"

"Me and Foxy will be the centre backs." Declared Freddy confidently.

"You and Foxy that good huh?" Inquired Barney.

"Me and Freddy have regularly been the centre backs for the teams we're picked in." Explained Foxy. "So we've plenty of experience."

"I call dibs on the striker position." Said Barney. "No offence to you guys but I'm easily the best striker here."

"I guess that leaves the rest of us in midfield." Said Frederick. "I'll go on the left, Charlie can go on the right and the rest of us can go in central midfield." He then looked at Charlie, Chica and Toby. "Is that ok with you guys?

All of them nodded in agreement.

"Perfect, let's go wipe the floor with McLaren." Said Frederick.

"Hang on, don't we need a captain?" Asked Toby.

Upon hearing this all heads turned to face Freddy.

"Oh hell no, I am not being the captain." Protested Freddy. "I don't even have the courage to stand up to McLaren so you can imagine how well this is going to go if I'm captain."

"You can lead by example Freddy, you don't need to be the captain that yells all the time." Said Foxy. "If fact one of the best captains in footballing history was quiet and you what his name was?" He paused to give Freddy a chance to answer, when he didn't he continued. "His name was Dino Zoff Freddy and he went on to achieve great things."

"Very inspiring Fallagher if I do say so myself, too bad your speech won't help you when your facing me and my team."

McLaren had arrived, on his left was Mark, Marcus, Tyler and Margaret. On his right were two other boys and a girl. The two on the right were extremely tall even taller than Marcus and Mark and relatively muscular. The boy closest to McLaren had short ginger hair and green yellow eyes , the other boy had brunette hair and icy, light blue eyes. The girl who was around Freddy's height had green eyes and red hair.

"Gloat while you can McLaren." Snarled Bonnie. "But remember this, we will win and you will lose when we meet later today."

"You weren't wrong Dylan." Said the brunette haired boy. "These kids can talk the talk, but I must ask this question. Can they walk the walk?"

"I guess we'll find out later David." But if I'm being honest I'm predicting victory for us and defeat for these chumps." Said the red haired girl smugly.

"Well I hate saying this but if your predicting that result then your a long way off target Caroline." Said Charlie sharply.

The smug look on Caroline's face flickered.

"No one asked your opinion, you bimbo." Growled Caroline.

There was an instant uproar at her words. Marcus had to dive in front of the girl to stop Barney jumping oh her. Foxy shrieked, "how dare you! "and Frederick advanced threateningly up to McLaren.

"Make your friend apologise now!" Shrieked Fredrick. He was glaring at McLaren.

"Tapper, you've got yourself a boyfriend!" Drawled McLaren. Frederick went scarlet and attempted to punch McLaren in the face, McLaren blocked Frederick's fist, punched him straight in the stomach then kicked him in the face sending Frederick reeling backwards onto the ground.

"If this is the best you can do in hand to hand combat, you stand no chance against me in sports." Sneered McLaren before departing with his team.

"Help me up please". Muttered Frederick who was pulled up by Bonnie and Chica.

"You guys ready?"

Professor Smith had suddenly appeared, in his hands were 8 blue football bibs.

"We're ready sir." Replied Freddy grimly.

"Good, Take these." He handed them a bib each. "Go sit on the bleachers you'll be playing after this match, each match will last 5 minutes."

Led by Bonnie, the gang walked up to the top row of bleachers, sat down and watched as two teams stepped onto the basketball court. One of the teams was McLaren's, his team were wearing red soccer bibs and were up against a team wearing yellow soccer bibs.

McLaren's team was lined up in a 3-3-1 formation, McLaren himself was in goal, the 3 centre backs were Marcus, Mark and Margaret, Caroline was in central midfield with Tyler wide left and David wide right and the sole striker was the ginger haired boy. The opposing team was lined up in a 1-4-2 formation.

"They must be crazy using that sort of formation against McLaren's team." Said Foxy. "Their just going to use an all out attack, it's suicide."

"Are McLaren's team that good defensively?" Asked Barney.

"You'll see". Said Freddy, as Professor Smith gave a loud blast on his whistle indicating the match had started.

Everything Freddy and Foxy had told the others about McLaren's team was turning out to be true, they were very good defensively but they were even better when they were attacking. Almost all the goals they scored were from counter attacks and whenever their opponents got the ball they right on top of them giving them little room to manoeuvre.

The biggest revelation was how good McLaren was as a goalkeeper, although he wasn't tested often he still pulled off some truly great saves. The best save was right at the end of the match. The opposing team had won a free kick at the edge of the penalty area, their taker managed to curl the ball over the wall and it looked destined for the bottom left but McLaren somehow managed to save it.

"How is he saving these shots?" Asked Frederick in disbelief. "He saved every single shot that he faced, I thought his last save was good but that one was even better!"

"No kidding." Said Barney. "But now at least I'll be facing a true goalkeeper, compared to the ones I faced before."

The sound of a whistle blowing meant the match was over.

"Final score, red team 4 yellow team 0. The blues are up against the reds next, blues have tip off." Said Professor Smith.

Freddy led the team down to the court where McLaren's team awaited them where upon arrival they were gesturing into the middle of the court.

"Scared?" Muttered McLaren.

"No but you should be McStupid head." Said Barney out of the corner of his mouth.

"Everyone take up your positions." Said Professor Smith.

"This will be another easy win guys." Declared McLaren as his team got into position. "Just play the way we played against that last team and we'll be fine."

"Ready? Go!" Yelled Professor Smith before blowing his whistle.

 **Put on the song Arabian end game from MW3. This is the theme song for McLaren's gang.**

Straight away Barney passed the ball over to Frederick who dribbled past David and Caroline before trying his luck from distance but McLaren easily saved his attempt and threw the ball out to Tyler who sprinted up the court, dribbled past Frederick and Chica and crossed the ball into the box setting up the ginger haired boy who went for the top left of the net but amazingly Bonnie managed to get a hand on the ball and forced it out for a corner.

Tyler took the corner but Bonnie got to the ball first and threw it up the halfway line to Barney who got past Mark, Marcus and Margaret and entered the penalty area, but before he could shoot McLaren came off his line and won the ball thanks to a well timed slide tackle, he then kicked the ball to Tyler who sprinted past Charlie and Toby then passed the ball to Caroline who shot the ball through Bonnie's legs. She then sprinted over to her teammates to celebrate.

"Don't lose heart!" Shouted Foxy. "We can get back into this, I know we can."

Barney and Frederick took the kick off, Frederick passed the ball back to Freddy who hit a long pass in the direction of Barney who was right between Mark and Marcus, beating the two boys to the ball Barney sprinted into the penalty area and shot the ball into the bottom left past McLaren to level the scoreline.

"That's it we're back in it!" Declared Barney as he sprinted back to the others to celebrate.

"Don't bet your house on it!" Roared McLaren. "We'll be back into this match in no time."

McLaren's words seemed to have a almost telepathic affect on his team, they increased the speed and intensity of their attacks and they marked their assigned player tighter. On more than one occasion they very nearly scored a goal but thanks to Bonnie the scoreline remained level.

However the intensity of the match was beginning to get to everyone in Freddy's team, as they started to get tired.

"There's got to be a way to get one more goal."Gasped Toby.

"Don't worry a chance will appear." Said Bonnie.

And sure enough near the end of the match that chance came, they won a free kick outside the penalty area, Everyone went up for it including Bonnie.

"This is the last chance you get." Said Professor Smith. "You must score from this or the match ends as a draw."

"Who's going to take it?" Asked Chica.

"Why you are darling." Said Bonnie.

"Y-you c-cant be serious." Stuttered Chica. "I can't take it."

"Yes you can, I believe in you Chica". Said Bonnie while looking into Chica's eyes. "I'm going to pass the ball back to you, then you hit it as hard as you can got it?"

As they prepared to take the free kick McLaren's team formed a 4 man wall with Marcus, Mark, Tyler and David in it, at the same time Freddy walked over to Bonnie and Chica.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see Freddy." Replied Bonnie.

Bonnie passed the ball to Chica who shot the ball in the direction of the top left corner, the ball however deflected off David's shoulder and instead went to the right and into to the back of the net before McLaren could react.

Chica immediately found herself being hugged by the whole team, as this was happening they heard McLaren screaming in anger and berating David for being the one responsible for his team conceding a last minute goal.

"YOU STUPID BIG GIT!" Roared McLaren. "THANKS TO YOU MY 40 GAME UNBEATEN RUN IS OVER!"

"Calm down McLaren!" Shrieked David. "Everyone's record is eventually-"

"SHUT UP DAVID MCNAMARA, SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH! DON'T MAKE-"

"That's enough McLaren!"

Professor Smith had arrived at the scene.

"I understand that you McLaren's don't handle defeats well but this is unacceptable behaviour! Any more nonsense from you and you'll be in serious trouble!"

McLaren glared at Smith before he stormed out of the gym in a fury.

Professor Smith than turned to face the class and after taking a few deep breathes began speaking.

"I'll deal with him later, unfortunately we've run out of time so you'll be running on the track next time. That's all for today now, class dismissed."

Slowly the class exited the gym and made their way back to the main building.

"He's got quite the temper McLaren." Said Barney.

"No question." Said Toby. "I heard he had a bit of a temper in him but still, didn't know he was that bad."

5 minutes later they were inside the main hall having their dinner which was roast duck and boiled rice.

"This has been quite the first day." Said Freddy.

"That it has been." Said Frederick. "But at least we have each other to get through the day."

"Hear, here!" Said Barney.

"Can I propose something to you guys?" Asked a nearby voice. It was the ginger haired boy who was on McLaren's team. He was wearing a white dress shirt with Red Vest over it, brown jeans, and black lace up boots.

"What is it?" Asked Chica suspiciously.

"That fool McLaren thinks I'm on his side, what I'm offering you guys is to act as your double agent. All the information I get from McLaren I'll let you guys know straight away." He then offered his hand. "Do we have a agreement?"

"Yeah we do." Said Charlie while shaking the boy's hand. "What's your name?"

"It's Chester doll face." Replied Chester flirty before taking out a piece of paper from his pocket. "This is my mobile phone number, if you find out something before me give me a call." He said before exiting the hall.

"This day just gets better and better!" Said Foxy cheerfully. "Not only did we beat McLaren in PE but we now have a double agent!"

"Let's hope things keep on improving." Said Bonnie. "Because at this rate McLaren is going to really regret coming to Fredbear's."

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter just to remind you guys from this chapter onwards I won't be accepting any more OCs ok? The deadline has passed.**

 **Now to explain the new characters to you guys:**

 **Chester is an OC that belongs to Trevyler while Professor Smith if you didn't know is Fritz Smith.**

 **That's about everything I have to say to you guys, so until then I'll see you next time!**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Hey everyone forgive me for not updating earlier I've just had so much to do the last few days. Now however I should be able to update more frequently.**

 **Before we get into this chapter I must remind you guys of the following:**

 **1) FNAF does not belong to me, it belongs to Scott Cawthon.**

 **2) Chester, Darkus Shadowson and Tobias "Toby" Jones don't belong to me, they belong to Trevyler, LordTeridax2176 and The Derpy Fox respectively.**

 **Now that that's out of the way enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

After the dramatic events that took place in PE McLaren didn't reappear in classes for 3 days, he finally returned on Thursday afternoon appearing near the end of double Chemistry. He swaggered into the classroom and sat beside Tyler, Mark and Markus in the front row, acting in Freddy's opinion as though he had just been through hell. And yet McLaren didn't look healthy, in fact he looked a little ill. His skin was paler then normal, there was dark shadows under his eyes and he seemed to have lost quite a bit of weight.

"Where have you- dear god, what happened to you?" Said Tyler, goggling at him along with everyone else in the vicinity.

"It's nothing serious." Said McLaren curtly.

"Oh really Dylan?" Asked Mark angrily. "How can not looking like you've been through the gates of hell be nothing serious?"

"Listen I'll explain all of this later ok?" Replied McLaren in a darkly significant voice.

"Settle down, settle down." Said Darkus idly.

Freddy and Foxy scowled at each other, if they'd walked in late, they'd have been given detention. But McLaren seemed to get away with anything in Darkus's classes presumably because Darkus and McLaren's father were old friends as McLaren himself claimed.

"I wonder what happened to McLaren." Said Freddy. "Big difference in his appearance since we last saw him."

"Who cares?" Said Foxy savagely. "McLaren deserves to look the way he does after what he's done to us so far."

Freddy was about to voice his agreement with Foxy when the bell rang.

"McLaren, come with me I would like a word." Said Darkus suddenly.

Freddy and Foxy watched as Darkus lead McLaren out of the classroom and out of sight.

"You go on Foxy. I'll be back in a bit." Said Freddy.

"Going to spy on those two are you?" Asked Foxy.

"You could say that. Just tell the others I'm in the bathroom if they're looking for me ok? I'll meet you at the pond near the 1st dormitory once I'm done."

"Ok just be careful, and let me know if you find out anything interesting."

Nodding, Freddy exited the classroom and began looking for McLaren and Darkus, he pressed his ear against door after door as he dashed down the hallway until he crouched down to the keyhole of the last classroom in the corridor and heard voices.

"... You need to stop what you're doing Dylan, it's not working-"

"I got a plan ok? It'll sort out Fenlon and his friends."

"Then tell me, how will taking out the most respected kids in this school cause it to close huh? I can help you-"

"I don't want or need your help Darkus Shadowson! I don't need you butting in to matters that do not concern you!

Freddy pressed his ear more closely to the keyhole, what had caused McLaren to speak to Darkus like this, towards whom he had always shown respect?

"Listen to me." Said Shadowson, his voice so low that Freddy had to push his ear against the keyhole to hear. "I know all about your father's pathetic plan to get this place to shut down. Bullying kids into submission will not make them leave Fredbear's and go to Winterville boarding school."

"You don't understand do you?" Said McLaren in a desperate voice. "I have to do whatever my father orders me to do, if I don't I'm screwed!"

"That's how I can help you. Your father thinks I'm on his side but I'm not, If you work with me we can make your father pay for everything he's done to you-"

"Spare me." Spat McLaren. "You think that a bunch of teachers can take down the most powerful man of Detroit? My father has more influence than the city council, hell he's even more powerful than the mayor!

"Every man has his weakness Dylan. Help us and we can stop your father, heck we can even help Winterville get rid of your uncle Jerry if we play our cards right, but in order to do this we need you to-"

Freddy had a second's warning, he heard McLaren's footsteps on the other side and sprinted down the hallway and made his way to the pond near the 1st dormitory to tell Foxy what he had just learned.

"You're joking."

Freddy had just finished telling Foxy what had happened when he'd spied on McLaren.

"His father is getting him to try to get this place closed?" Asked Foxy in disbelief. "There's no way McLaren will be able to do that."

"I don't know about that, I mean we have seen the track record the McLaren's have had. They normally get what they want."

"Who normally get's what they want?"

They both looked up. It was Bonnie and Chica.

"You're not going to believe what Freddy found out guys." Said Foxy.

"What did Freddy find out?" Asked Bonnie.

Freddy told them all about the heated discussion McLaren and Shadowson had as well as the offer Shadowson gave to McLaren. When he'd finished Bonnie looked thunderstruck and Chica had a stunned look on her face.

"No way this can't be true. It can't be." Exclaimed Bonnie.

"It is, I heard it myself Bonnie." Said Freddy grimly.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Chica. "We're going to tell the authorities this right?"

"We need to prove this is going on." Said Foxy. "We need evidence of some sort to prove that McLaren's father is really doing this."

"I might have a solution to your problem." It was Chester, behind him was Charlie and Barney.

"What is it?" Asked Foxy.

"This." Replied Barney while taking out a folder from his pocket and giving it to Chica.

"What's that?" Inquired Bonnie.

"A set of files that McLaren received from his father." Said Charlie. "Chester managed to take them from McLaren after he left them in his room. Might be some something interesting in them."

Chica picked up the folder and slowly opened it, inside it were 8 files.

"What's in it?" Asked Freddy his curiosity rising.

"See for your self." Said Chica while handing him the files.

 **Name: Freddy Fenlon.**

 **Age:16**

 **DOB: January 31st 1999**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Build: Average**

 **Personality: Shy, quiet**

 **Additional info: The son of my biggest rival Francis Fenlon, Freddy is the exact opposite of his father personality wise. Always seen with Frank "Foxy Fallagher his best friend. Fancy's a career in running a business of some sorts.**

"How did McLaren get all this information about me?!" Demanded Freddy. "I never told him anything!"

"It get's worse, read the other files." Said Chica.

 **Name: Frank "Foxy" Fallagher**

 **Age:16**

 **DOB: February 14th 1999**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Build: Above average**

 **Personality: Short tempered, protective over his friends**

 **Additional info: Frank's father Jeremy Fallagher served in the US army during Operation Iraqi Freedom, this could be why Frank is very capable in hand to hand combat. Wants to join the navy after graduating.**

"Your father served in the US army?" Asked Bonnie.

"I never knew!" Said Foxy, a look of disbelief on his face. "My parents never told me any of this, so how does McLaren know this?"

"There's one about Bonnie here." Said Freddy.

 **Name: Bonnie Baines.**

 **Age:17**

 **DOB: December 25th 1998**

 **Height:5'11**

 **Build: Average**

 **Personality: Reserved, hard working**

 **Additional info: Parents were involved in a tragic car accident which resulted in their deaths. Dreams of being a photo journalist after completing his education. Is currently in a relationship with Chica Chambers.**

"Wait your parent's are dead?" Asked Barney a horrified look on his face. "Who were you living with before you came here?"

Bonnie looked at Barney with a grim expression before saying softly "Since my parents died I've been living with my uncle Trapp."

"I-I shouldn't have asked, sorry hear about your loss." Said Barney a sad look on his face.

"Chica's in this as well." Freddy said suddenly.

 **Name: Chica Chambers**

 **Age:17**

 **DOB: October 31st 1998**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Build: Average**

 **Personality: Happy, easy-going**

 **Additional info: Wants to become a hairdresser but her parent's want her to become a secretary, because of this she has a difficult relationship with her father. Is in a relationship with Bonnie Baines.**

Upon hearing this Chica's eyes widened in shock.

"H-how does that scumbag know my dream of being a hairdresser and how does he know about my troubled past with my father?"

"Looks like McLaren's father is very well connected." Said Charlie. "How else could he get this information?"

"Uh, Charlie you're in this as well." Said Freddy.

 **Name Charlie Tapper**

 **Age: 16**

 **DOB: July 4th 1999**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Build: Average**

 **Personality: Cheerful and generous, but can be easily angered when you insult her or her friends in anyway.**

 **Additional info: Went to Winterville Boarding school, the same school that my son's current girlfriend Margaret went to. Parents own the Zakoor Novelty party supplies store on 40 Selden St.**

"Your parents own the store on 40 seldom street?" Asked Foxy.

"Yeah they do." Replied Charlie. "They've owned it for 6 years now."

"I'm in this as well right?" Asked Barney.

"That you are." Replied Freddy.

 **Name: Barney Taylor**

 **Age:17**

 **DOB: May 25th 1998**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Build: Above average**

 **Personality: Initially he was seen as being very shy, my son has now found out he's a confident individual who stands up for his friends.**

 **Additional info: Parents own the** **Eastside music shop on Gratiot Avenue Roseville. Is hated the most out of the others by my son. Has a large crush on Charlie Tapper.**

Barney's face instantly turned red upon the last piece of information being read, Charlie had a stunned look on her face and Bonnie and Chester gave Barney shifty grins.

"A boy Barney!" Exclaimed Chester. "Getting stuck in are we?"

Barney's face amazingly went even redder, he was now as red as a tomato.

"Are you two done?" Chica asked angrily.

"Take it easy girl." Said Chester. "We're only messing around with him."

"Can we get back to the files?" Asked Freddy.

 **Name: Frederick Thompson**

 **Age: 16**

 **DOB: December 7th 1999**

 **Height: 5'11**

 **Build: Slightly above average**

 **Personality: Serious, determined**

 **Additional info: Just like Charlie, Frederick went to Winterville boarding school before joining Fredbear's. Personal note, his father and I went to Winterville for our secondary education.**

"Frederick's father went to the same school as McLaren's?!" Exclaimed Foxy.

"That's what the file says." Replied Freddy.

"Open the last one." Commanded Barney. "The last one must be Margaret's."

 **Name: Margaret Evans**

 **Age:17**

 **DOB: November 11th 1999**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Build: Medium**

 **Personality: Nervous, very shy**

 **Additional info: My son's girlfriend for the last 2 years, Margaret didn't have it easy at school. She was picked on by the popular girls, thankfully my son looked has after her since they meet.**

"Well we now know why she's with McLaren in the first place." Said Bonnie.

"How did McLaren get all this information about us Chester?" Asked Charlie.

"I honestly don't know girl." Replied Chester. "If I did I'd let you know."

Freddy picked up the 8 files and was about to hand them back to Chester when he noticed a another file hidden on the next page of Margaret's file.

"Hang on, there's another file."

"Who's is it?" Asked Charlie.

Freddy reached for the file on the next page and opened it.

 **Name: Dylan Matthew McLaren II**

 **Age: 17**

 **DOB: June 12th 1999**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Build: Medium**

 **Personality: Confident, determined, serious**

 **Additional info: My son and I haven't been on the best of terms since his mother passed away a year ago, now he may act like it doesn't affect but I know it has affected him. Despite this he has a bright future ahead of him, I've made sure that he will become the CEO of McLaren Automotive when I retire in 4 years time, the reason why he will take over is because in my eyes he deserves it.**

 **"** Why is McLaren's file amongst these files?" Asked Bonnie.

"That's a good question Bonnie." Said Freddy. "Maybe McLaren himself can tell us. After we've caught him of course."

"Anyway on to more important matters." Said Chester who than turned to Barney grinning. "So you fancy Charlie Barney?"

Barney who had just recovered from having his crush on Charlie revealed buried his face in his hands and once again his face turned red.

"Oh look at him!" Said Chester gleefully. "He's as red as a rose!"

"Will you leave him alone?" Demanded Charlie angrily.

"Oh look Barney, your girlfriend is standing up for you! Which reminds me-"

"What on earth is going on here?" It was Frederick.

"Ah hello Frederick." Chester said happily. "You're just the man I was looking for."

"Why?" Frederick asked suspiciously.

"Didn't you know? Barney loves Charlie!"

Frederick simply stared at Chester after hearing this, for a minute no one said anything until Freddy broke the silence.

"Look what Chester found." He said handing the files over to Frederick who took them and briefly examined them before giving them to Chester a look of horror on his face.

"How did he get this?" Asked Frederick.

"We don't know." said Bonnie. "But we will find out."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I promise you guys I will update more frequently I've just been so busy.**

 **Again I must thank you guys for your support I really do appreciate it. As always I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	8. The Father

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, Straight away I must thank you guys for nearly 2,000 views, 26 reviews 9 favourites and 12 follows you guys are the best!**

 **Anywho now that I've said what I've had to say enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

As September turned to October Freddy found himself become more and more obsessed with McLaren, since reading the files that Chester managed to steal from McLaren Freddy's curiosity over how well connected the McLaren family really was grew with each passing day.

How did McLaren's father get all this information about them? How did he know what Freddy would like to do after graduating? How did he know about Foxy's, Bonnie's and Chica's desired careers? What surprised Freddy the most was that somehow McLaren managed to get information on Chica and Foxy, Foxy himself didn't even know that his father had served in the armed forces so how did McLaren? Did he have people in the US army tell him? No it couldn't be, the army was very secretive over any information they had.

But what was even more interesting was how McLaren found out about Chica's difficult relationship with her father. That was a real surprise, Freddy could tell that Chica wasn't the kind of person who told secrets readily to others hence her reaction when she heard all this from her file. As for everyone else McLaren went to the same school that Margaret, Frederick and Charlie went to so that could explain why he knew so much about them. But he still didn't know how McLaren knew all about Barney's personal feelings to Charlie something even Freddy didn't know about until reading the files.

Since the files contents were read Barney and Charlie had started acting a bit different around each other, they were a little politer to each other than normal and seemed unable to look each other in the eyes. Word had rapidly spread about Barney's feelings towards Charlie and McLaren's gang took every opportunity to humiliate the two, although they were usually stopped by Toby and Frederick.

The biggest mystery was McLaren himself. He didn't partake it any of the activates his gang were involved but rather stayed in his room all day at least according to Chester, McLaren had found out the files were taken the day after they were taken and had launched into a tirade about the incompetence of Mark and Marcus who were assigned to guard the files. Interestingly enough since the end of October he had left Freddy, Foxy and Barney his usual victims alone, exactly why Freddy didn't know.

However Freddy had more pressing matters to deal with first, the Eleventh grade parent-teacher meeting was to take place in the main hall on October 30th at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Despite being a bit nervous about the occasion Freddy felt he had nothing to worry about, he got on well with most of the teachers and according to the teachers themselves he was meeting expectations with the exception of Shadowson who was in a vindictive mood most days presumably after his little argument with McLaren.

Breakfast was a noisy enough affair in the main hall on the morning of October 30th, most students were busy chatting away to each other about the parent-teacher meeting which the topic of conversation ranging from test results to behaviour in the classroom. Some including Charlie were a bit anxious about the occasion.

"I hope my parents are okay with the C minus I got in maths." Said Charlie nervously. "It's not the grade they were expecting from me but hopefully-"

"Will you calm down girl? I'm sure they'll understand if you explain everything to them." Said Frederick smiling serenely.

"You don't know my father Frederick. He expects nothing but the best from me."

"Everything's going to be fine Charlie." Said Barney soothingly. "We're not even halfway through the year so if you need to catch up you got plenty of time to do that."

"Perhaps, but it won't be easy I got so much-"

Before Charlie could finish her sentence Barney grabbed the neck of her shirt and kissed her, Charlie's eyes widened in surprise but after 5 seconds she gave in and leaned into the kiss. They kissed for a minute before pulling away.

"You worry too much darling." Said Barney a small grin on his face.

"Y-you j-just-" Stuttered Charlie her face now bright red.

"You can thank me later." Said Barney before looking at the others. "Does anyone know how the parent-teacher meeting is going to take operate?"

There was a minutes silence as everyone was still recovering from Barney's "actions", Chica was beaming, Freddy and Bonnie looked simply dumfounded, Foxy surprisingly had a indifferent look and Frederick briefly looked as though he might throw something but when Barney looked at him he quickly replaced his look with a uneasy smile.

"Well apparently we're to stay here until our parents arrive." Said Bonnie.

"Then when they've arrived they wait with us until a teacher comes over to us and asks them to follow them to one of the classrooms where they then tell our parents how we're doing." Said Chica.

At 1:30 the parents started arriving, among the first to appear was Freddy's father Francis.

"There you are Freddy." Said Francis as he walked over to their table. "I hope you've settled in well?"

"That I have father." Replied Freddy before turning to face the others. "Guys this is my father Francis."

Francis started walking around the table introducing himself and shaking everyone's hand, when he came to Frederick though he paused.

"You're Michel Thompson's son right?" Asked Francis.

"Yeah I am, why do you ask?" Said Frederick a nervous look slowly appearing on his face.

A smile suddenly appeared on Francis's face. "Oh it's just can you do me a favour?"

"What is it sir?" Asked Frederick.

"Can you tell your father to keep up the good work he's doing? I have to say I'm impressed with his commitment so far, working overtime isn't easy you know."

"I'm delighted to hear this from you sir."

Francis turned around, a thin man around the same height as Frederick had arrived. He had reddish brown hair, brown eyes and a faint beard shadow. He was wearing a relatively fashionable grey suit with a red vest.

"It's the truth Michel, and I am forever grateful." Said Francis while smiling.

As Francis and Michel started chatting away to each other Freddy turned to Frederick.

"What job does your dad have?" Asked Freddy.

"He works as a secretary." Said Frederick, "When working overtime he helps the janitors."

"Can I speak with you for a moment Freddy?" Said Francis suddenly.

Francis lead Freddy out of the hall and into one of the empty classrooms, he closed the door then turned to face Freddy.

"I heard that McLaren has been giving you hell since you've arrived here. Is this true?"

Freddy looked into his father's face then said, "Yes, but I've dealt with worse." He added quickly when he noticed a scowl slowly form on Francis face.

"What do you mean?" Francis said slowly.

"McLaren hasn't been at me like the way he was at me at Fazbear high school, he was bad initially at the start but now, he's almost completely ignored me for some reason."

There was a minutes silence before Francis started speaking again.

"You said in the last text message you sent me that you managed to get your hands on some files that belonged to McLaren, what exactly was in those files?"

For the next 3 minutes Freddy told Francis the contents of the files that Chester managed to get to him. When he'd finished Francis stared at him for a while before speaking.

"You don't know how he got all this information about you and your friends do you?"

"Not really." Said Freddy. "I've a few theories but I doubt any of them are concrete."

"Is there something else you want to ask me Freddy before we go back? Anything at all?" Francis said gently.

Straight away Freddy told Francis about the conversation McLaren and Shadowson, McLaren's claim that his father was the most powerful man in Detroit and the task his father had given him.

"Interesting." Said Francis when Freddy was finished speaking. "This is very interesting news Freddy, I'll see what I can do now that I have this piece of information from you. Let's get back to the others now."

When Freddy and Francis returned they found that the rest of the gang's relatives had arrived. Bonnie was talking to Uncle Trapp, Chica was jabbering away to a beautiful blonde woman with green eyes,who Freddy assumed was her mother. Foxy was speaking to a slightly underweight man with black hair and red eyes and Barney and Charlie were introducing a plump woman with green eyes and brown hair to a tall blonde haired man with amber eyes, Freddy guessed the woman was Barney's mother and the man was Charlie's father. Chica's mother was wearing a leather miniskirt and jacket over a gray blouse, dark nylons and high heels. The man speaking to Foxy was wearing a denim boiler suit with a yellow-orange liner, Barney's mother was wearing a dark blue business suit and Charlie's father was wearing a navy suit with a sky blue collared shirt.

But Frederick was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Frederick?" Asked Freddy.

"He's off speaking to the teachers with his father." Said Foxy. "You remember my father Jeremy, don't you Freddy?"

"He better." Said Jeremy, grinning at Freddy and shaking his hand. "How you doing kid?"

"Not too bad sir thank you."

"Hey, no need for all this sir nonsense just call me Jeremy ." Said Jeremy heartily.

While Freddy was speaking to Jeremy, Francis was talking to Foxy.

"So how've you been Frank?" Asked Francis.

"Just grand Mr Fenlon." Replied Foxy. "You know, when McLaren isn't around."

"Did Freddy tell you about the files he got and the conversation McLaren had with this Shadowson fella?"

"Yeah he did, do you know how his father got all that information about us?"

"Honestly I don't Frank, but if I find out I'll let you and Freddy know straight away. Can I ask you to do-"

"Jeremy Fallagher please come to room 7, Jeremy Fallagher to room 7." Said the intercom.

"Nice talking to you Mr Fenlon but I got to go, need to show my father where room 7 is. Let's go Dad."

They left, Foxy leading the way. Once they had left Francis looked at Freddy

"How many kids know the files contents Freddy?"

"Just us and McLaren's gang." Said Freddy.

"Does McLaren know the files were taken?"

"Yeah, he found out the day after."

"Be careful Freddy, when a McLaren loses something he will stop at nothing to get it back." Warned Francis.

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Good to hear, now let's go meet the rest of your friends."

They turned over to Bonnie and Trapp who were talking about how Bonnie could improve his relationship with Chica.

"There is one thing girls love about a guy, know what that is?" Asked Trapp.

"No what is it?"

"Actually listen to them." Bonnie gave a confused look. "What I mean is don't half listen, give your full attention when your girl is talking to you she'll really appreciate it."

"That's really good advice, you should do that Bonnie." Said Francis. "Trust me I know from experience."

Bonnie nearly fell off his chair in shock when he saw Freddy and Francis.

"How long have you two been there?" Squealed Bonnie.

"Only a few minutes." Said Freddy grinning. He than looked at Trapp "Your Bonnie's uncle?"

"That I am." Said Trapp shaking Freddy's hand. "Sam Trapp at your service Freddy Fenlon."

"Bonnie already tell you my name?"

"Told me while you were gone with your father."

"Did he tell you mine?" Asked Francis.

Trapp stared at Francis before grinning broadly. "Remember me Francis?"

"Not exactly who are you? How do you know my name?" Asked Francis a confused look on his face

"Remember the kid who went to the same school as you, supported you during your teenage years and helped set you up with Lucy?"

Francis's face instantly lit. "Samuel T. Trapp is that you?"

"The one and only Francis." Said Trapp before embracing him.

"I never knew my father and your uncle were old classmates." Said Freddy.

"Neither did I." Said Bonnie. "Who's Lucy?"

"My mother, she's a wonderful woman Bonnie. Very patient, very kind she's the perfect mother."

Foxy, Jeremy, Frederick and Michel returned a couple of minutes later. They were joined a few minutes later by a man with fairly toned skin, he had blue eyes, combed back black hair with a matching unbuttoned office jacket, revealing a white, short-sleeved undershirt. He also had neat black pants and matching shoes.

"Well look who it is Francis Fenlon." Said the man while offering his hand to Francis.

Francis looked at the man, smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to see you too Michael. It's been too long."

"Who is this?" Asked Freddy.

"This is Michael Ford, a very good business partner of mine and a personal friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Mr Ford." Said Freddy.

Michael was about to say something else when the main halls doors flew open, 4 figures entered in group formation, up front were a brown haired man and a purple haired man and behind was a man with red hair and a woman with yellow hair. All of them were wearing black suits and matching glasses. Behind them was McLaren who motioned for them to follow him before walking over to Freddy's table.

"Isn't this nice?" Sneered McLaren. "The whole family is here."

McLaren's appearance had changed for the better Freddy had to say, his skin colour had returned to normal and the dark shadows under his eyes were almost gone.

"What do you want?" Said Freddy aggressively.

"Manners Fenlon, otherwise my guards here will make you pay."

The two men in front glared at Freddy, they looked like survivors of a plane crash in Freddy's eyes. There were scars on their left and right cheeks, their suits had a few rips on the arms and legs and there were a few scars just above their eyes, behind them the man and woman were in a similar state, they had the same amount of scars on their cheeks, their suits were slightly ripped more than the men in front and they had one extra scar above their eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Francis. "Shouldn't you and your father be off speaking to the teachers?"

"That's none of your concern Fenlon." Growled the man with brown hair.

"Watch your tone Scarface!" Said Michael, looking at the man as if he was a load of dung.

"I must ask you treat my employees with respect mister Ford." A cold voice from behind the guards said.

Upon hearing the voice the guards stepped to the side revealing a well built, very stern looking man who was 3 inches taller than McLaren. He had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a black suit, red tie, and black leather gloves.

Upon seeing the man a disgusted look formed on Francis's face.

"Here to ruin the day Dylan?" He said coldly.

"Well you've already ruined it Francis." The man said with a sneer. "But then again you've always been a specialist in failure." Causing Francis to turn red.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Asked Jeremy.

"I am Dylan McLaren the first, CEO of McLaren automotive in Detroit and the most well respected and influential man in Detroit. Unlike you Jeremy Fallagher, I live the good life by contrast you live the poor life, tell me how fun is it being a pathetic boiler installer?"

Jeremy went as red as Francis, he started towards Mr McLaren but was held back by Foxy and Frederick.

Mr McLaren than turned to Freddy.

"You are Francis's son correct?"

"Yes I am." Snarled Freddy. "Let me guess you are the loser father of McLaren?"

"I'd watch that tone boy." Hissed Mr McLaren.

"Or what ranger Rick?" Snapped Bonnie. "You gonna get your guards to teach us a lesson?"

"That could be arranged, but unless you want to meet the same sticky end your parents got Bonnie I wouldn't consider it." Said Mr McLaren softly.

Bonnie went redder than Francis and Jeremy put together, he lunged for Mr McLaren but was held back by Freddy, Trapp and Chica.

"Now where was?" Said Mr McLaren, he then looked at Barney's mother. "Oh now I remember! Tell me Lauren how good it is being the wife of a man who cares more about making and selling musical instruments than looking after you? I know I wouldn't be too impressed."

A look of utmost fury had appeared on Lauren's face, she went for Mr McLaren but was held back by Barney.

"Oh dear you've all got dreadful tempers." Said Mr McLaren smiling broadly before looking at Charlie's father. "I wouldn't put too much pressure on your daughter Louis, otherwise she will collapse faster than a bunch of trees cut down. We wouldn't want that now would-"

Before anyone could react Louis threw himself at Mr McLaren knocking him to the ground, there was yell of "Get him!" from Foxy and Bonnie, Charlie was shrieking "No Dad no!, McLaren tried to pull Louis off his father but he only succeeded in getting a punch to the face from Louis, in the end it took the combined efforts of McLaren's guards and Michel to pull Louis and Mr McLaren apart. Louis had a cut lip and Mr McLaren had a large cut under his right eye.

Pulling himself out of his guards grip, Mr McLaren beckoned to McLaren and his guards to follow him and swept out of the hall.

"You should have ignored him." Said Francis. "He's not worth listening to, all you've done now is give his son an excuse to go after you're daughter."

"Let him." Said Louis angrily. "My daughter can hold her own in a fight, but if I can get my hands on that scumbag I'm going to grab his head and-"

Louis made a violent gesture in mid-air.

"Looking forward to that day." Said Trapp grinning before saying seriously. "But if you're gonna take on McLaren you better make sure you got nothing to lose."

"I heard he can be a nightmare." Said Lauren. "How bad can he be?"

"Very bad." Said Francis. "He's got people everywhere working for him, from the local school to the higher ups in town he's got someone on his side."

The rest of the day passed by without any great incident, by 4 o'clock it was time for the parents. Led by Freddy they all walked to the school entrance to say goodbye.

"You will look out for each other won't you?" Asked Louis a slight worry in his voice.

"Don't worry sir." Said Bonnie while wrapping a shoulder around Barney. "I'll makes sure this fella treats your daughter right, both inside and outside the bedroom."

Barney instantly turned red, Charlie buried her face in her hands and Louis's smile became rather fixed, everyone else minus the adults laughed loudly at this "promise".

"But honestly we will make sure McLaren stays away from us." Said Bonnie seriously once the laughter had died down. "And if he doesn't we'll make sure he regrets it."

"Delighted to hear." Said Louis a smile forming on his face, he than turned to Barney. "I trust you'll look after my daughter?"

"Yes sir." Said Barney rather quickly.

"Good, and no need to call me "sir" ok? Call me Louis." Louis said before departing.

Foxy meanwhile was interrogating his father about his past.

"Yes I was part of the task force that invaded Iraq in 2003 son." Said Jeremy. "But I only took part in order to get some money. The reason why I never told you this is because I didn't want to worry you son."

"You're not going back are you?" Foxy asked nervously. "I don't want you risking your life for me and Mom."

"No Frank I'm not, as you know you're mother has managed to get a decent job working as a hairdresser this along with my own job will insure I never have to go back to the front line. I got to go, take care of yourself son."

Jeremy gave a quick hug than left, and was joined soon afterwards by Lauren, Michel, Michael and Francis who were all deep in conversation.

"Well that was a quite a entertaining day." Said Frederick.

"Easy for you to say." Said Charlie bitterly. "Some example my father set brawling in public."

"He did the right thing." Muttered Barney. "If he hadn't shut up McLaren Senior we would have had to listen to him criticise the rest of us."

"What did he mean when you'll meet the same sticky end your parents got Bonnie?" Asked Chica in a slightly worried tone.

"I honestly don't know." Said Bonnie. "It was probably just an empty threat."

"I wouldn't say so Bonnie." Said Freddy. "I know from experience that when a McLaren threatens you, you could be in trouble."

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter, I had only one thing to clarify with you guys:**

 **McLaren's bodyguards are the nightmare animatronics from FNAF 4, the man with brown hair is Nightmare Freddy, the man with purple hair is Nightmare Bonnie, the woman is Nightmare Chica and the man with red hair is Nightmare Foxy.**

 **Thanks so much for taking time out of your day to read my story I really appreciate, and as always I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye bye!**


	9. The Party

Francis's warning to Freddy about how determined a McLaren could be was seen first hand during the first two weeks of November. McLaren, who now suspected that the files were in Freddy's hands took every opportunity to launch vicious assault after vicious assault upon Freddy and the others with his gang. There were some positives for Freddy though, McLaren was in a foul mood these days and no one was in doubt why, the brawl between Mr McLaren and Louis had spread like wildfire around the school and most students took this opportunity to get even with McLaren. The result was that by the second half of November McLaren and most of his friends had been the victim of a number of elaborate pranks set up by Chester and a number of students, to make things even better there was talk that members of McLaren's gang were considering leaving him.

But while everything was going well with dealing with McLaren new issues were emerging, there was a definite increase in the amount of work the 11th graders had received since the start of the new term. Shadowson explained why, when the class protested heavily at the amount of Chemistry homework he had set.

"You are now entering a most important phase of your education!" He told them. "Your Scholastic Aptitude Test, Scholastic Assessment Test, and SAT Reasoning tests are approaching-"

"We don't take SATS until the end of the year!" Said Tyler indignantly.

"You're wrong there Burns, you can take them in October, November and December of this year and in January May and June next year. Even so you need all the preparation you can get. I must also remind you that you can also take the ACT test if you wish, the only difference between the two is The ACT is an achievement test, measuring what a student has learned in school. The SAT is more of an aptitude test, testing reasoning and verbal abilities."

"Which would you recommend sir?" Asked McLaren.

"It depends, If you're a good student in school and have taken challenging courses and studied hard, then the ACT is probably for you - you either know it, or you don't. If you're the kind of person who can figure out complex puzzles and do well on a test even though you haven't studied that hard, then the SAT may be more to your liking."

The bell rang and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Shadowson called above the noise, "Fenlon I want a word."

Freddy proceeded to the teacher's desk with a feeling of dread. Had Shadowson found out that Freddy had overheard his conversation with McLaren?

Shadowson waited until the rest of the class had gone and then said, "Fenlon I know everything."

Freddy stared at him, Shadowson's tone was not at all what he was used to, it was not cold and calculated but low and anxious.

"What do you-?"

"I know that you overheard my conversation with McLaren." Said Shadowson. "So I've come up with a plan to help you."

"What is it?"

"Read this." Said Shadowson, handing Freddy a blue ticket.

 _With great honor, we would like to request for your presence on November 21th at 5:00 pm for a party I have organised._

 _The venue for this event will be at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road, the dress code is informal._

 _We hope that you will find time for you to be present at the party. Please let us know whether you can or cannot join us for whatever reason._

 _Hoping to meet you in the venue._

 _Best regards Dylan McLaren, CEO of McLaren automotive in Detroit._

"Are you mad?" Exclaimed Freddy a ludicrous expression on his face. "There's no way either of the McLaren's will have me."

"This is where I come in." Said Shadowson. " My nephew and his wife have been invited as well, go with them and they'll make sure no one goes after you.

"Why exactly should I go to this event?"

"The house that will be hosting this event is where McLaren keeps most of his files, there might be something useful there."

"How are we going to get there?" Asked Freddy.

"McLaren has arranged for a h2 hummer limo to arrive here to pick us up, that's how you'll get there."

"What happens if McLaren sees us?"

"Just act casual, as long as you're not spotted with the files once you've got them the worst he can do is say meaningful insults to you."

"Who else is going with me?"

"That's up to you." Said Shadowson. "You can take up to 6 others so choose wisely. Off you go now Fenlon. Oh and keep the letter you'll need it to get inside."

Freddy put the letter in his pocket, exited the classroom and began looking for the others, eventually finding them in the main hall having their dinner.

"There you are." Said Foxy when he spotted him. "What did Shadowson want?"

"You're not going to believe this. I've just been invited to a party organised by McLaren's father, it's taking place on November 21th at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road.

"You got to be kidding me." Said Bonnie startled. "Why would McLaren invite you?"

"Well technically speaking I wasn't invited, Shadowson gave me his ticket for the event."

"Why are you going in the first place?" Asked Charlie.

"According to Shadowson some of McLaren's files are stashed in the house, might find something useful in them."

"Who's going with you?" Asked Chica.

"Shadowson's nephew and his wife are going. I'm allowed to bring 6 other people with me."

"We're going right?" Asked Barney.

"Of course you guys are." Replied Freddy. "Who do you think I was going to-"

"Do my ears deceive me? You are going to father's party?" Said a cold, drawling voice.

McLaren had arrived, Mark, David and Marcus right behind him.

"Yeah I am." Said Freddy casually.

"I know why your father invited this guy to his party Dylan." Said David, grinning broadly. "It's because he felt sorry for Fenlon's father, you know with him being miles behind your father as far as sales go."

Mark and Markus sniggered.

"Well I know why your father invited your lackeys McLaren." Said Frederick. "He took pity on what big losers you guys are."

Everyone at the table laughed loudly, McLaren's eyes narrowed and he walked away. They watched him join the rest of his friends at a nearby table, who put their heads together no doubt asking McLaren if Freddy was really going to Mr McLaren's party.

Snow started falling as Mr McLaren's party drew nearer, however this was the least of Freddy's worries. He was now being closely watched, Mark and Markus(acting Freddy suspected on McLaren's others) were tailing him everywhere like a bunch of pompous guard dogs and two days before Mr McLaren's party he received a text message from Francis telling him that he still hadn't found out how McLaren managed to get the information on the 8 files that Chester stole form McLaren.

When November 21st finally arrived Freddy was summoned along with Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Barney, Charlie and Frederick to meet Shadowson at his office near room 6 at 3:00pm.

"You're wondering why I summoned you here right?" Asked Shadowson.

When there was no answer he continued, "You are here so that I can advise you on how you are act when you get to McLaren's. I must advise you to ignore any insults that McLaren or any of the other guests throw at you, retaliate and you'll be kicked out of there before you can say "It's me."

He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Oh yeah you'll be needing-"

He walked up to his desk and grabbed a bag lying on the desk, he than walked back to the group.

"What's in the bag?" Asked Frederick.

"Your outfits for the party." Said Shadowson while taking them out of the bag and laying them down on the ground.

There were 5 suits and 2 dresses, on each of them was a nametag. Freddy could see his and Frederick's name on two brown Canali suits, Bonnie's was on a purple Brioni suit, Foxy's was on a red Hugo Boss suit and Barney's was on a bright shiny blue Zegna suit. Finally Chica and Charlie's names were on two yellow a-line dresses, the only difference between them was that Charlie's was slightly brighter.

I'll give you a few minutes to get changed." Said Shadowson. "Once you've changed you'll meet my nephew and his wife and the school entrance where you'll be picked up." He than exited the office.

Now it should have taken them 5 minutes at the most to get into their outfits, however thanks to Foxy it took them 10. Much to the amusement of Barney and Charlie he found it very difficult to adjust his tie, in the end he managed to get in on with the help of Freddy and Bonnie.

"What the hell kept you lot?" Asked Shadowson when they finally exited his office.

"Let's just say Frank had a bit of a problem getting his suit on." Said Barney grinning.

"What do you mean? What problem did-"

"It's nothing sir!" Interrupted Foxy his cheeks bright red. "J-just a minor problem."

"Very well." Said Shadowson. "Follow me."

Shadowson led them to the entrance, any students they passed along the way had looks of disbelief on their faces presumably over the clothes they were wearing and the now know fact that they were going to McLaren's party.

When they reached the entrance they saw a white h2 hummer limo awaiting them, beside it was a well groomed man in a black suit.

"These are the other passengers?" Asked the man.

"Yes Horace." Said Shadowson.

"Very well in you get." Said Horace before getting into the front of the car.

Barney and Charlie entered first, then Bonnie and Chica and finally Frederick and Foxy, Freddy was about to enter when Shadowson grabbed his hand.

"What is it?" Asked Freddy.

"Just a final piece of information for you. The files are supposed to be a safe, the combination is 8-7-9 ok?"

"Ok, where is this safe?" Asked Freddy.

"That's for you to find out, good luck." Said Shadowson before letting go of Freddy and departing.

Now free, Freddy entered the limo and sat down. In the corner of the limo he saw Bonnie and Chica speaking to a man with black hair, red eyes and a cut on his lips, beside him was a woman with silver hair and green eyes. The man was wearing a red suit, and a black tie, the woman was wearing a silver dress.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Horace.

"We're ready." Said the man and shortly afterwards the car started moving.

"Freddy this is Teridax Shadowson he's a history teacher." Said Bonnie. "And this is his wife Roodaka, she teaches art. They both teach at Fazbear high school."

Roodaka enthusiastically shook Freddy's hand, Teridax merely nodded.

"We were just talking about you." Said Teridax.

"Oh really?" Asked Freddy. "What were you talking about?"

"We were just saying how unlucky you are to have Dylan McLaren go to the same school as you, my own kids have suffered thanks to him.

"What did he do?" Asked Foxy.

"Just the usual you know, name calling and all that." Said Roodaka. "A word of advice though, don't mention McLaren around my son Antroz if you ever meet him he hates McLaren."

"On to more important matters." Said Teridax. "My uncle Darkus did brief you about the plan right?"

"He only told me that the files are in a safe, you'll look after me and to act casual at the party." Said Freddy. "Was there anything else he should have told me?"

"Just one thing." Said Roodaka. "What's the safe combination?"

"It's 8-7-9. Anything else?"

"No that's everything." Said Teridax.

5 minutes later the car stopped.

"We must be here." Said Foxy.

They got out of the limo and examined the house they were about to enter. It was a large handsome manor house of gothic design, to the left and right of it were 2 tall, stone towers and in front of the house was a courtyard filled with water fountains and bronze statues.

"Typical McLaren." Muttered Foxy. "Always chooses the best location for his special occasions."

"Enough chit chat." Said Teridax. "Let's get moving.

They walked through the courtyard and walked up a flight of stone steps at the end of which was a black hinged door.

Bonnie walked up to the door and was about to open it when it swung open automatically.

"What the hell?" Said Bonnie.

"They're probably electric doors Bonnie." Said Freddy matter of factly.

They entered the door and found themselves in a large sumptuously decorated hallway, it had a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor and there was a golden chandelier on the ceiling. On the walls of the hallway were several large portraits which upon closer inspection were of McLaren and his family.

"Who's this?" Asked Frederick pointing to a nearby portrait.

Freddy scanned the portrait, on the left was McLaren who had a sly smile, in the centre was Mr McLaren who had a smug grin on his face and on the right was a black haired woman Freddy had never seen before. Unlike the others she wasn't smiling, she had a grim look on her face and her blue eyes seemed almost devoid of life, underneath the portrait was the following inscription:

 _The McLaren family from left to right, Dylan McLaren the second, Dylan McLaren the first and Pauline McLaren._

"Nice to see you could make it Mr and Mrs Shadowson. interestingly enough you're the first of the guests to arrive."

Taking his attention off the portrait Freddy looked in the direction the voice came from. At the end of the hallway stood David, he was wearing a all white Ravazzollo suit and had combed his hair.

"Good to see you too James." Said Teridax. "I trust your well?"

"Yeah I-" David paused when he noticed Freddy and the others. "What are they doing here?"

Although David looked calm, the tone he had used when he saw Freddy suggested the opposite.

"Don't worry." Said Teridax mildly. "They're with us."

David eyed Freddy suspiciously before turning his gaze back to Teridax, "Very well follow me."

He led them down the hallway to a heavy wooden door that had _Ballroom_ writtenon it _._ Behind the door, the sounds of laughter and loud conversation could be heard.

"I need your tickets before you can go in, McLaren's orders." Said David.

Teridax gave David his ticket and entered the room, David then turned to Freddy.

"Can I have your ticket?" He asked aggressively.

Freddy handed him his ticket and motioned for the others to follow him, before they could open the door though David stepped in front of it.

"I'm warning you lot." He said threateningly. "Any funny business, any at all and I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again. Capiche?"

Not waiting for a answer he than opened the door and lead them inside.

The ballroom they had entered was about 17,900 sq. ft., there was 10 tables on the left and right of the room and in the centre was a large stage, the walls were shiny white, the floor was made up of black and white checkered tiles and on the ceiling were 4 golden chandeliers.

David immediately left them upon entering the hall, he walked over to a table on the far right where Dylan and the rest of his friends sat. There was little to no change in Dylan's appearance, the only difference was that he'd shortened his hair slightly. Mark and Marcus were wearing a black Hickey Freeman tuxedo and Tyler was wearing a grey Coppley suit. Margaret was wearing a blue maxi dress and Caroline was wearing a red A-line dress. Chester could be seen examining himself with a mirror at a nearby table, he looked stunning in a Vogue Palace style Gold embroidery tuxedo.

"Over there Freddy!" Said Frederick. Pointing to the table on the left nearest the stage.

Teridax was beckoning for them to join him and Roodaka at their table, they trooped over to the table and sat down.

"Ok here's the plan." Whispered Teridax. "Me and Roodaka are going to go look for the room where McLaren stores his files, when we get them we'll come back and get you and then we'll all get out of here ok?"

"Do you know where to look?" Asked Charlie. "This is a big house."

"The files are somewhere upstairs from what we know." Said Roodaka. "We'll look there."

"Ok but be careful." Said Bonnie. "The last thing we need is to be leaving this place with McLaren and his guards on our ass."

"Don't worry we will," Said Roodaka. "Let's get going Teridax."

They shuffled their way out of the ballroom and out of sight.

"You know I have to say this place is very nice." Said Foxy. "Wouldn't mind living here now."

"Agreed." Said Barney. "I would love to live here."

"Well too bad Taylor you'll never live here."

It was McLaren, he was flanked on his left by Marcus, David and Caroline and on his right were Tyler, Margaret and Mark.

"Can we help you Dylan?" Said Chica coolly.

"We're just over here to compare are outfits to yours." Said Caroline. "It's not everyday we get to compare our magnificent outfits to garbage like yours."

Dylan, Tyler and David howled with laughter, Mark and Marcus sniggered.

"I don't think any of this is necessary." A voice suddenly said, it was Margaret.

All heads immediately turned in her direction, McLaren and David had stunned looks on their faces, Mark and Marcus were looking at her as if she had just slapped them and Tyler and Caroline had furious expressions on their faces.

"What did you just say Evans?" Asked Tyler in a dangerous voice.

"I-I just think this sort of attitude isn't right." Said Margaret a nervous look on her face.

"This sort of attitude isn't right?" Exclaimed Caroline. "You'll regret saying those words girl."

"Caroline's right, we can't tolerate disobedience." Said David. "You know what happens to traitors?"

"I'll tell you David." Said McLaren a hungry expression now on his face. "They get corporal punishment."

Margaret's eyes widened upon hearing this, she tried to leave but was restrained by Marcus. Foxy and Frederick tried to intervene but were kept back by Mark and David. Charlie and Chica meanwhile were blocked by Caroline and Tyler.

"You disappoint me Margaret." Said McLaren coldly. "You could have had everything with me, do you think I didn't know?" He laughed when Margaret didn't respond. "I know all about your little plan to give Fenlon and his friends the files that were stored here, but don't worry anyone that goes looking for them will pay."

Immediately after McLaren said this the doors to the ballroom flew open, Teridax and Roodaka were being dragged by McLaren's bodyguards to the stage behind them was Mr McLaren a look of utmost fury on his face.

Once Teridax and Roodaka had reached the stage they were held down by McLaren's guards, Mr McLaren walked to the centre of the stage and glared at Teridax and Roodaka.

"This is the thanks I get?" He said angrily. "I organise a party, invite you and this is how you repay me?"

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"You leave me no choice." He turned to the guard with purple hair. "Benjamin get the swords."

Benjamin looked as though Christmas had arrived early, he swiftly walked over to far left corner of the ballroom where there were 2 sword cases, he opened them and carried over 4 small silver swords to Mr McLaren, giving him one of them. McLaren than walked over to Teridax.

"Before I teach you a lesson in respect, do you have anything to say?" Asked McLaren.

"Just this," Said Teridax bitterly. "I hope you and your company fall into poverty."

"That will never happen." Said Mr McLaren quietly, raising the sword. "Only my death will make that happen, pity you wouldn't be around to see it."

Chica covered her face with her hands and turned to the wall.

"NO!" Yelled Freddy. Before anyone could react he ran past McLaren's gang, past Mr McLaren's guards and placed himself in front of Teridax just before the sword came down.

"Get out of the way boy!" Yelled Mr McLaren.

"If you're going to kill him, you're going have to kill me!" Shrieked Freddy.

Mr McLaren stared at Freddy for a second, he than started laughing.

"Ok Fenlon, you want to play games? Ok how about this? If you can and one of your friends can defeat my son, one of his friends and my personal bodyguards I'll let you and your friends go free with the files, but if you lose you will leave this place empty handed. Deal or no deal?"

Freddy considered his offer, it was the right decision he thought after this would be the only way to leave with something that the McLarens clearly didn't want the outside to see. Even so it was risky, McLaren and his gang were no push overs and Mr McLaren's bodyguards had to be considered more than capable combatants.

"Deal." Said Freddy. "But if we win Margaret no longer has to date your son."

"Very well." Said Mr McLaren a twisted smile on his face. "Dylan! Burns! Up here now!"

McLaren and Tyler walked up to the stage and each received a sword from Benjamin who gave one to Freddy shortly afterwards.

"Wait! Who's my partner?" Asked Freddy.

"Why don't you ask your friends?" Sneered Tyler. "That is if they have the courage to face me!"

"I'll face you and McLaren!"

Barney was half walking, half sprinting to the stage, he snatched the last sword from Benjamin and walked beside Freddy.

"What are you doing?" Asked Freddy not expecting Barney to offer his support.

"Standing beside you." Replied Barney a determined look on his face. "I will not pass this opportunity to get one over McLaren."

The two then looked at McLaren and Tyler, both of them had a smug look on their face.

"Scared?" Sneered McLaren. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you since your complete novices."

"Don't bother." Said Freddy. "We'll beat you anyway."

"On three!" Yelled Mr McLaren. "One- two- three-"

The ballroom doors opened with a bang, around 50 people burst in. They were presumably the rest of the people invited to Mr McLaren party, all of them were deep in conversation with each other.

When they saw Freddy, Barney, Tyler and McLaren on the stage, swords at the ready the chatter stopped. The guests looked at the stage some looked excited, others apprehensive about what was to happen.

"No need to panic!" Called Mr McLaren. "My son and a few of his friends are putting on a little show for you, so please take a seat and enjoy the spectacle."

Satisfied by this response the guests began taking their seats, while this was happening Freddy glanced over where Bonnie and everyone else was, Foxy, Frederick and Bonnie had nervous looks on their faces, Chica and Charlie looked petrified and McLaren's gang by contrast looked excited at what was about to happen.

"Ready-go!" Shouted Mr McLaren before walking over to Teridax, Roodaka and his guards.

Tyler instantly charged at Freddy unleashing a flurry of strikes and rapidly gained ground on Freddy driving him back. Freddy attempted to rally, working his way around Tyler, though Tyler easily held off his attacks and kicked him soundly in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Freddy managed to recover and land on his feet, though he was only just standing firm against Tyler's vicious frenzy.

At the same time McLaren attacked Barney. McLaren strikes unlike Tyler's were slow and controlled, he gradually gained ground on Barney forcing him to the end of stage until Barney parried one of his strikes and began forcing McLaren back.

Freddy meanwhile was finding it difficult to defeat Tyler who was easily blocking his strikes, Freddy just had to find a way to disarm him.

"What's wrong goldilocks?" Sneered Tyler. "Cant hold your own against me? No surprise there-"

However Tyler's taunt had given Freddy the opportunity he needed, in the blink of a eye he disarmed Tyler sending his sword flying to the right, knocked him to the ground and received great applause from the watching guests.

"So you got me." Snarled Tyler. "Big deal, I'd go help your friend if I were you."

Freddy glanced behind him, McLaren was forcing Barney to the edge of the stage again. Freddy began to advance to McLaren but was tripped by Tyler and held down.

"Not bad for a rookie." Commented McLaren as he gained ground over Barney. "But it's time for me to step it up a notch."

McLaren aimed for Barney's right leg which Barney easily blocked, before he could retaliate though McLaren kicked him in the face sending him flying off the stage and to the ground, the sounds of bones breaking and people gasping in horror echoed around the room.

"NO! Barney!"

Running past Caroline and the rest of McLaren's cohorts Charlie ran up to Barney and flung her arms around Barney just as McLaren arrived sword in hand, a determined look on his face.

"Move now you stupid girl." Snarled McLaren.

"You'll have to make me." Growled Charlie. "You'll have to get past me if you want to hurt my boyfriend!"

"I'm going to count to three!" Yelled McLaren. "If you haven't moved by then, I'll kill you too! One! Two-"

"Hey McLaren!"

To Freddy's surprise and relief Chester appeared, in the blink of a eye he rugby tackled McLaren to the ground. McLaren tried to retaliate but Chester kicked him in the gut, disarmed him and held the sword up against McLaren's neck.

"Now tell you father to let these guys go or else you'll be sleeping in a casket tonight." Growled Chester.

McLaren looked up at his father a pleading look on his face, Mr McLaren seemed to be deep in thought as if he was calculating if his own son was worth it. He than turned to his guards.

"Let them go."

"But sir!" Protested the brown haired guard.

"Now Franklin." Said Mr McLaren in a dangerously low voice. "Morrison let her go too." He than said to Marcus who promptly threw Margaret beside Barney.

Grumbling slightly Franklin indicated to Benjamin and the other guards to let go of Teridax and Roodaka who made their way over to Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Frederick. They than exited the room. Tyler meanwhile let go of Freddy and got off the stage.

"Now get off my son Chester." Commanded Mr McLaren.

Glaring at McLaren, Chester slowly got off him and dropped the sword to the ground. He than walked over to Barney and together with Charlie helped him up. McLaren meanwhile walked over to his father's guards.

"You ok?" Chester asked anxiously.

"I think I broke my left arm." Whimpered Barney. "Hurts like hell."

"Don't worry we'll get you out here."

Chester than motioned to Freddy to follow him as he and Charlie carried Barney out of the room, before he could though he was grabbed by Mr McLaren.

"Never come back here." Hissed Mr McLaren. "If you do you'll regret it."

"What you'll be regretting is going after us in the first place McLaren." Freddy said angrily. "Good day now."

Breaking himself free of Mr McLaren, Freddy walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Barney was sitting on the ground surrounded by Charlie, Foxy and Frederick, Chica and Bonnie were talking to Teridax and Roodaka and Chester was consoling Margaret.

At the sound of the door opening everyone looked at Freddy, for a minute no one said anything.

"We need to get out of here." Said Frederick suddenly. "Barney need proper medical attention."

"I agree." Said Teridax. "Sooner he gets help the better, let's go."

Everyone began walking back to the mansion entrance. No one said a thing, the only sound that was occasionally heard was the crickets chirping away. When they finally reached the entrance they were herded into the limo by Roodaka.

Freddy was about to enter when Teridax stopped him.

"Freddy take these."

He reached into his pockets, took out 5 folders and handed them to Freddy.

"These are the files we managed to swipe before we got caught by McLaren's guards, look through them, if you see anything in those files that will make a world of shit for McLaren give them to my uncle."

"I will." Said Freddy.

"Take care of yourself kid, make sure McLaren pays for what he's done."

Teridax shook Freddy's hand and left with Roodaka.

Once Freddy entered the limo, all eyes looked in his direction.

"Are those the files?" Asked Barney weakly.

"Yeah they are." Said Freddy. "Anyway listen Barney you shouldn't have done that earlier, I was going to ask Foxy to help me."

"That's exactly what I said to him." Said Foxy. "But Barney insisted to me that he went up instead of me."

"Why did you Barney?" Asked Charlie. "Why did you go up there?"

"To be honest I don't know." Replied Barney. " You could say I just wanted to have the chance to teach McLaren a lesson."

"Thanks for doing that by the way." Said Margaret. "He deserved it."

"No problem Margaret." Said Frederick grinning. "We look out for those who are being mistreated by McLaren."

No one said anything for the remainder of the trip back to Fredbear's.

* * *

 _"YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!"_

It was midnight, the party was long over and in the ballroom of 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road a shouting match was taking place between Dylan McLaren and his father.

"Well how was I supposed to know that Chester would betray me?" Shouted McLaren. "That guy looked and acted like he was loyal how-"

"That's your own problem son! It's not my fault you are a very poor judge when it comes to choosing people!"

"Oh really!" Roared Dylan. "You're one to talk, trusting Jerry to run Winterville boarding school! Do you know ineffective he is? According to statistics I gathered from there the average student there only stays for 1 year then they-"

Before Dylan could finish his sentence he was punched in the face by his father, collapsing to the floor Dylan tried to get back up but was kicked in the chest by Mr McLaren.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH BOY!" Shrieked Mr McLaren looking madder than ever. "You're so like your mother, too stubborn to follow my lead! I told you that Chester would betray you and what do you do? You say you'll "deal" with it and look what happened! I had to put my honor aside to save your neck from the very guy you said could be trusted! You didn't even know that your own girlfriend was plotting against you!"

"I did know I-" Began McLaren.

"NO you didn't! You didn't know until I told you earlier today that she was plotting to steal the files and hand them over to Fenlon and his friends!"

Mr McLaren paused for a moment to catch his breath, Dylan took this opportunity to get back on his feet.

"Looks like you leave me with no choice." Said Mr McLaren softly. "I will have to use plan b in order to get Fredbear's closed."

Dylan's eyes widened upon hearing this.

"You're mad! Father are you willing to put our future on the line just to get a lowly school to shut down?"

"We have no alternatives son." Said Mr McLaren calmly. "Well you leave me with no alternatives." He said, looking at Dylan in disgust.

"Give me one more chance." Pleaded Dylan. "I won't fail this time."

The ballroom door opened before Dylan could receive his answer and in stepped Benjamin and the female guard.

"What is it?" Asked Mr McLaren.

"We just looking for confirmation that we execute plan b sir." Said the female guard.

"There's been a change of plan Claire. I'm giving my son one final chance, if he fails then you have my permission to do plan b."

"You're wasting your time sir." Said Benjamin. "Your son will screw up again think about-"

"Thank you Benjamin that will do." Said Mr McLaren curtly. "You and Claire are to tell Franklin and Joseph that plan b is temporarily postponed, now go."

Once they departed Mr McLaren turned to Dylan.

"The only reason you have is another chance is because your Mother's last words to me before she died was to be fair with you, as I have said you have until the new year to complete your task. If you fail there will be severe consequences for you and for Fenlon and his friends."

"I'll make sure I succeed this time father." Said Dylan a relieved look on his face.

"You have my word."

* * *

 **There we go with this chapter. The identities of McLaren's guards are as follows: Franklin is Nightmare Freddy, Benjamin is Nightmare Bonnie, Claire is Nightmare Chica and Joseph is Nightmare Foxy.**

 **Teridax Shadowson and Roodaka Shadowson are two OCs that belong to LordTeridax2176.**

 **I would also like to remind you that I don't own Chester he belongs to Trevyler.**

 **That's about everything that needs to be said, see you next time!**


	10. Warning

"So that's what happened at McLaren's Party? You ended up having a swordfight against him?"

"If you ask once more," Said Freddy, "I'm going to-"

"I'm only checking!" Said Toby. They were sitting on the beds in their dormitory trying to get through a huge pile of history homework .

"Yes I had to duel McLaren!" Said Freddy. "I had no choice! It was either that or I leave without the files that we managed to get our hands on."

"I heard that Barney had to be admitted to hospital, is he going to be ok?"

"He's going to be fine." Said Freddy. "He'll have to wear a bandage on his left arm for 3 weeks, after that the doctors will check him, see what the next course of action is."

"I also heard that you managed to free Margaret form McLaren, is this true?"

"Yeah," Said Freddy. "As part of the terms for fighting McLaren she was allowed to leave him if we won, since than we haven't seen too much of her."

"Did you find anything useful in the files you managed to receive?" Asked Toby, his eyebrows raised. "Anything at all?"

"Well now that you mention it, I haven't had a look at them yet."

Leaving his homework on his bed Freddy reached under his bed and took out the 5 folders containing Mr McLaren's files.

"You look through these ones." Freddy said to Toby, handing him 2 files that said _Business_ and _Family_ **.** "I'll look through the rest."

Freddy picked up the nearest file labelled _Loyalty_ opened it and began reading.

 _Loyalty. A promise or a simple word? That is the question, unfortunately the answer I got was the exact opposite of what I wanted._

 _Two years before I became CEO of McLaren automotive in Detroit a very small clique of ambitious, criminal and stupid bunch of workers attempted to do away with me, thankfully with the help of my loyal bodyguards, Benjamin Lee, Franklin Monroe, Joseph Higgins and Claire Kennedy I was able to dispose of these people before they could get rid of me._

 _Since that faithfully day the company has risen to majestic heights, we have become the most valued, most known and most respected here in Detroit. While the outside world may see me as the sole reason as to how this dream became reality full credit goes to my faithfully employees, without them we wouldn't be here._

 _I will not name the members of that group of workers out of respect of their families who don't deserve to have all the media on their case, because unlike their now deceased relatives they showed me loyalty._

"Anything in that file?" Asked Toby.

"No, nothing more but a mini rant from McLaren regarding loyalty." Said Freddy. "Anything in your two files?"

"Not yet but I'll keep looking."

Freddy was about to start reading the file labelled _Jerry_ when a gasp came from Toby.

"Freddy you need to see this!" Exclaimed Toby, throwing the file labelled _Business_ to Freddy.

 _By the time someone is reading this my plan will already be in motion, hopefully anyway._

 _Just 2 things stand in the way of the company gaining complete control over the competition in Detroit, Fredbear's boarding school is one of the last obstacles. It must go so that my brother Jerry McLaren will have no competition when_ _it comes to providing the_ _local kids their education, once this is done Winterville boarding school will become the main go to school in the area and at the same time we will have removed one of the last threats to my plan. As promised by Jerry I will receive half the earnings the school earns each year as a reward for helping him._

 _As for Francis Fenlon, I'll think of something once we get rid of Fredbear's. By hook or by crook the McLaren's will become the dominant power in Detroit._

"That's why McLaren is here in the first place!" said Freddy angrily, putting the file back under his bed. "His dad sent him here to assist him in getting this place closed."

"That's not all," Said Toby. "In the _family_ file McLaren's got his son's future sorted out. He wants him to become Mayor in the future, no doubt to help his company in future endeavours and to hinder any future completion."

At that precise moment they heard a scream of terror.

"What was that?" Said Freddy in alarm.

"Don't know, we better go check."

Dropping the files on their beds. Freddy and Toby walked up to their bedroom door, slowly opened it and entered the hallway.

In the hallway were David, Mark, Marcus and the most beautiful girl Freddy had ever seen. She was around Chica's height, had ruby red eyes, a heck of a curvy body, light caramel-coloured skin and silver hair tied up in a pony-tail. She was wearing a red shirt, silver pants and black shoes.

"Where is he?" Demanded David. "Where is Freddy Fenlon?"

"I've no idea who you're talking about!" The girl said angrily, she was being held down on the floor by Mark and Marcus.

"I'm right here David." Said Freddy. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to get revenge on you for what you did at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road. Because of what happened there, Dylan's being attacked by other students and has detention until the end of the school year!" Said David glaring at Freddy.

"Well tell your boyfriend McLaren to leave us alone and we'll leave him alone." Snarled Toby. "We didn't ask for this, we didn't want to end up fighting you."

"Is there a problem?" Said a voice. Bonnie and Chica had arrived.

"No we're going now Baines." Said David, he than indicating to Mark and Marcus to let go of the girl and they ascended up the stairs at the end of the hallway.

Once they were gone Freddy walked up to the girl and helped her up.

"Sorry about that." Said Freddy. "Hope they didn't give you too much hell."

"It's okay," Said the girl. "I dealt with worse."

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Chica. "And why were they after you earlier?"

"The name is Skylar Abbadon. As for why those three went after me in the first place I don't know, probably thought I was a associate of yours Chica."

"You know Chica?" Asked Freddy.

"I know the three of you." Said Skylar. "I've been watching the three of you and your friends stand up to McLaren and his lot over the last few months, that can't have be easy facing a McLaren."

"Not at first," Admitted Bonnie. "But thanks to recent events life has gotten better for us and it's gone downhill for McLaren."

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" A nearby voice asked desperately.

Everyone turned around, standing before them was McLaren, his hands were shaking and he had a look of desperation on his face.

"Look who it is. If it ain't the least popular kid in the school. " Said Toby coldly. "What do you want?"

"You need to listen to me." said McLaren desperately. "You need to leave this place, go somewhere else for your own sake."

"What are you on about McLaren?" Asked Freddy his curiosity rising.

"If you value your futures you'll go to a different school, it's for the best trust me!"

"I see what's going on here." Said Skylar angrily. "You're trying to scare us with empty threats."

Skylar walked up to McLaren, her eyes appearing to glow all of which was causing McLaren to begin to shake in fear.

"Get out of my sight."

"Listen to me!" Begged McLaren, sweat now falling down his face. "You need to-"

SMACK!

Skylar had slapped McLaren with all the strength she could muster. McLaren fell to the ground a look of terror on his face.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Said McLaren. "In a few months time you will all regret not listening to me!"

And to everyone's surprise in particular Freddy's, McLaren ran up the dormitory stairs and out of sight.

"That god he's gone." Said Skylar darkly, she than turned to Freddy. "Thanks for saving me from McLaren's friends, watch yourself Freddy, knowing him he'll be back." She than entered one of the nearby dormitories and closed the door.

"What was that all about?" Asked Bonnie.

"Me and Freddy were looking through McLaren's files when we heard a commotion outside our room." Said Toby. "We went outside to check and we saw that girl Skylar being harassed by David, Mark and Marcus, we were going to sort it out but it seemed you guys scared them off when you arrived."

"It's a bit odd what McLaren said huh?" Said Freddy. "What do you think he meant when he said we should leave?"

"Nothing more but a empty threat." Said Chica indifferently. "He's in no position to make demands like that to us."

Freddy however didn't think so, there was a hint of desperation in McLaren's voice when he said all of this to them. Was he trying to tell them something?

"Freddy," Said Bonnie suddenly as though struck by a sudden thought, "you never told us you had a girlfriend, when did you meet Skylar?"

Freddy simply stared at Bonnie.

"I do NOT have a girlfriend," he said hotly. "What on earth made you think that-"

But then he saw that Bonnie was laughing.

"I'm only kidding Freddy, he said, patting Freddy on the back. "I knew you and that girl weren't together, still she's quite pretty huh Freddy?" He said looking at Freddy and smiling.

"You've certainly changed since the start of the year Bonnie." Said Toby. "What happened to the quite, reserved Bonnie we knew at the start of the year?"

"Let's just say when you're kicking Dylan McLaren's ass you change." Said Bonnie. "Anyway, Freddy you said you were looking through the files we got from McLaren's party anything of interest?"

"Yeah there was," Said Freddy. "Follow me."

Freddy led them back to his and Toby's room and took out the files.

"Look at these 2 files." Freddy said, handing Chica the _Loyalty_ file and Bonnie the _Business_ file.

Bonnie's mouth fell open as he read the file. "So that's why he's here in the first place! Daddy's boy is here to help him make more money! I knew there was a reason why McLaren was here in the first place."

Chica meanwhile had a vacant look as she read the _Loyalty_ file, when she had finished reading it a look if excitement came on her face.

"These files have everything we need to get rid of McLaren and to get his father sacked from his position as CEO of McLaren Automotive, if we show these files to the police the McLarens are finished!"

"Hang on now." Toby said suddenly. "Why should we hand them in now?"

"What are you on about Toby?" Asked Bonnie. "Why should we not hand in the files?"

"Think about it, what would be the perfect time to hand in the files?"

When there was no answer he continued, "Christmas Day, we should hand them in on Christmas day. Think about it," He said when everyone just stared at him, "It'll be our Christmas gift to the McLarens, for McLaren junior he'll have a ticket out of Fredbears and his father will lose his job!"

"It's perfect," Said Freddy grinning, "I've been waiting a long time for a opportunity to utterly ruin the McLarens, and that day has finally arrived."

"What about the other files?" Asked Chica. "Is there anything else in them?"

"There's nothing in the _Family_ one apart from it mentioning that McLaren's father wants him to become mayor and as for the other two we have more than enough evidence to take down McLaren so those two files won't be needed."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

In a dormitory on the second floor a boy was pacing up and down in the room deep in thought.

It just wasn't fair, he didn't expect things to have gone this way. He didn't want to have become the least popular kid in the school, even the few people he could call friends like David, Mark and Marcus were distancing themselves from him as the result of that fiasco at 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road on November 21st. Only Caroline remained in constant contact with him, something he was extremely grateful for.

But he didn't want what at happened on November 21st to have happened in the first place. The only reason that had happened and the reason he was here at Fredbear's in the first place was because his father had ordered him to be here, to help him carry out his plan, to get rid of any opposition to the McLaren's.

You would think being part of a rich family would be fun, it was the exact opposite in Dylan's case. At first it was fine, but when his mother Pauline died on August 13th 2010 after tripping down the stairs his life changed for the worst. His father became a ruthless business man who was determined to eliminate even the smallest business in the area, if in the future it could challenge his company in the future.

This was all Dylan McLaren could think of as he continued to pace up and down his room. He missed the days when his mother was still alive, back then everything was just perfect. After her death his father became extremely cold towards him, treating him as more of a object rather than a son.

He had tried to warn Fenlon, Baines, Chambers and Jones and what had happened? They pushed him aside, told him to get lost. They would regret this, Dylan knew they would regret this.

He stopped pacing, he had to tell his father the situation. He didn't want to but what choice did he have? It was life or death, obedience or disobedience, this was the cruel reality when you were the son of Dylan McLaren the first, you obeyed or you would pay the price.

It was even worse when you failed any task you were assigned to do, the punishment ranged from Corporal punishment to a reduction in leisure time to being locked in a room for a entire day in a practice akin to Solitary confinement in prison. Dylan shuddered at the thought of going through that again.

Putting these thoughts out of his head, he took out his phone and reluctantly entered his father's number. After a single ring he heard his father's voice.

"So, what's the situation son?" He asked coldly. "Am I going to have to save your sorry ass again?"

"Unfortunately yes." Dylan replied sadly. "Father can't we-"

"I will not consider any alternatives!" Shouted Mr McLaren. "We're in too deep to pull out! We either succeed or we go down fighting."

"You're mad!" Exclaimed Dylan. "All of this just to get rid of a school? Mother wouldn't-"

"Don't mention that woman." Snarled Mr McLaren. "Don't you dare mention her again, you hear me?"

"Y-yes sir." Whispered Dylan fearfully. "So how are you going to solve this issue?"

"Simple, I've come up with a very elaborate plan. Now listen to me very carefully."

* * *

 **I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner, but with school returning I've been very busy getting ready for it and dealing with a few other issues that have crept on me behind the scenes.**

 **Also because of school returning I will only be able to update at the weekends, I know it's not ideal but it's the best I can offer you guys.**

 **On the upside the final OC is introduced Skylar Abbadon. Forgive me DJ Kamza for not including her sooner because as I've said I've just been so busy getting ready for school.**

 **I really hope you guys understand, see you next weekend!**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **The Irish Writer 1997.**


	11. Christmas

December arrived, bringing with it temperatures of minus 5 degrees and heavy snow. Despite this everyone was looking forward to the holidays, Freddy in particular was counting down the days when term would end. Never in his life did he think he would be on the brink of bringing down the McLaren's and making them pay for the way they treated him and his friends. He couldn't imagine the looks of disbelief on McLaren and his father when the files were finally handed in and the severe consequences they would have to face.

A few days before the end of term though Freddy received some unexpected news from Chester.

"You need to see this." He said, handing a blue letter over to Freddy.

 _Christmas_ _they say is the time for making amends with your enemies and a time to start afresh, in honour of that tradition I am offering 5 people a chance to win a trip to the 5 star restaurant Jonathan's Palace in Southfield Detroit. How do you win? Simple, just put your name down on a piece of paper and give to my son for a chance to win, the winners will be announced on Christmas day and the trip to Jonathan's palace will be on February 1st._

 _Best of luck to you all! Signed:Dylan McLaren the first, CEO of McLaren automotive in Detroit._

"You got to be kidding me." Said Freddy lightly, folding up the letter. "This has to be some sort of joke by Mr McLaren."

"No it ain't, I overheard his son confirming it to Caroline." Said Chester. "Why, you thinking of entering it yourself?"

"Definitely, might as well make life even more miserable for the McLaren's. In addition to facing intense scrutiny from the media when we hand in those files, might as well try our luck in this competition."

"You should inform the others, they might want to take part." Said Chester.

So at dinner that afternoon, Freddy and Chester showed Bonnie, Chica, Charlie, Frederick, Foxy and Margaret the letter.

"Interesting," Said Bonnie when he'd finished reading. "None of you know why this is happening in the first place do you?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Bonnie." Said Frederick. "I don't know why McLaren's father would be doing this in the first place."

"Maybe he genuinely wants to make amends with us?" Said Chica. "Perhaps that's why-"

"You don't know the McLaren's very well if that's what your thinking." Said Charlie. "They can't be trusted, whenever they do something like this it's to hide something else."

"Nice to see you people still don't trust." Dylan McLaren had arrived, a small notepad and pen in his hand.

"Why should we?" Said Foxy angrily. "You've been nothing but trouble for us since we meet, how can we trust you?"

"Simple, I've been ordered to this by principal Gibson. If you don't believe me you can ask him yourself. So anyone interested in entering the completion?"

In the end, after much discussion Freddy, Charlie, Foxy, Chica, and Frederick signed up.

"Now don't forget that on Christmas day you'll know if you won or not." McLaren said while writing their names down. "I wish you all the best."

Flashing a genuine smile at them, McLaren turned and exited the hall.

"That's not like him." Said Chester, a concerned look on his face. "Normally he has a straight face rather than a smiling one."

"He also didn't insult us for once, it's a miracle if I do say so myself." Said Freddy.

"yeah, he's up to something." Said Bonnie. "But I just can't put my finger on what it is."

Once the holidays had started, everyone was having too good of a time to think much about McLaren, instead spending most of their time getting involved in snow fights with each other and helping the staff decorate the school, just when it looked like it couldn't get even better came even better news on Christmas eve that Barney had recovered from the injuries he received from McLaren and would be back on Christmas day.

"I bet Charlie will be pleased to see him back." Said Toby. "I just hope his injuries weren't too severe."

"Me too." Said Freddy. "It hasn't been the same around here without him."

On Christmas day Freddy woke up at 8am to find himself alone in the dormitory and at the foot of his bed was a small pile of presents. Scrambling out of bed he picked up the top parcel, it was wrapped in blue paper and scrawled across it was _to Freddy, from your father._ Inside was a white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes all of which Freddy put on immediately.

A small parcel was next, on it was a note.

 _To Mr Freddy Fenlon, inside this parcel are two things. The first is a 100 dollar cheque, consider this payment as my way of saying sorry for the way I and my son have treated you over the last few months. The second item is a letter of confirmation that you will be going to Jonathan's palace on 1st February 2015, that's right you are one of the winners congratulations!_

 _I look forward to seeing you and the other winners on February 1st._

 _All the best_

 _Dylan McLaren the first, CEO of McLaren automotive in Detroit._

Freddy ripped open the parcel and out fell a white cheque with $100 on the side and a bright red ticket that had _Winner_! on it. Putting these into his pocket Freddy picked up the last parcel, it was bright blue and very light. He opened it and out fell a letter and a gold watch.

Freddy put on the watch, picked up the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Freddy_ ,

 _This is my way of saying sorry to you for all the years I've bullied you, the watch I have give you is a George Daniels Co-Axial Chronograph. look after it, it cost over $200,000._

 _By the way I heard that Barney has made a complete recovery from the injuries I gave him on November 21st, if you see him can you tell him I'm really sorry for what I did to him?_

 _If you didn't know you, Charlie, Foxy, Chica and Frederick won the opportunity to go to Jonathan's palace. I really envy you the food there is first class if I do say so myself._

 _Anyway stay safe and Merry Christmas._

 _Dylan McLaren the second._

Freddy's mind went into overdrive, could it be? Had the McLaren's really changed?

He was snapped from his thoughts when the dormitory door flung open and in stepped Toby.

"Oh you're up." Said Toby. "Thought you would still be asleep, me, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy have been at the main hall waiting for you. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you but McLaren-"

"Ended up giving you a gift? He already got one for me Toby." Freddy than showed Toby the watch he received from McLaren and the cheque and the bright red ticket from Mr McLaren.

"Where did they get that watch? Those things are extremely rare around here." Said Toby.

"I have no idea Toby." Replied Freddy. "Let's hope this is sign of better things to come from the McLaren's."

10 minutes later after seeing Toby's gift from the McLaren's which was a red fender American special Stratocaster guitar, Freddy and Toby went to the main hall to find Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Chester and surprisingly McLaren sitting at a table closest to the doors of the main hall.

"Merry Christmas!" Said Foxy as Freddy and Toby approached the table. "We were just going over our plans for the day... Sit down, sit down!"

Freddy took the seat beside Bonnie and Toby took the one beside Foxy.

"You got my present Freddy?" Asked McLaren.

"Yeah I did, thanks Dylan." Said Freddy. "What did you get for the rest of us?"

"I got a Photography book for Bonnie, a new set of headphones for Foxy because as you know he's really into gaming and for Chica I got her a box of chocolates. My father sorted out the others. He got Frederick a smart new suit, same for Barney and for Margaret and Charlie he got them Secret Outlast Unscented Women's Clear Gel Antiperspirant & Deodorant. Chester got some sort of aftershave from what I know."

The doors of the main hall opened and in stepped Frederick and Chester.

"There you two are," Said Bonnie. "How's Barney doing?"

"He's okay." Said Frederick. "He's completed recovered from the injuries he sustained, he'll be with us later today."

"In the meantime I have something to tell you guys from McLaren's father." Said Chester. "For those of you going to Jonathan's palace with Mr McLaren you'll be given a tour of the place on 30th January, this is to just show you guys what sort of restaurant you're going to ok?"

"Fine by me." Said Freddy.

After 2 hours of conversation Chester told everyone to follow him to the 1st dormitory saying he had something he wanted to show them. Freddy was about to, but was kept back by Foxy who had a smirk on his face.

"What is it Foxy?" Asked Freddy.

Foxy put his hand in his pockets and pulled out some mistletoe.

"W-what are you going to do with that?" Freddy asked nervously.

"Don't worry Freddy. You won't be targeted, me and Chester came up with this idea a few days before the holidays. We thought a few mistletoe pranks would be a nice gift to give to Bonnie, Chica, Barney, Charlie and Margaret. All you need to do is to distract our victims while we move into position."

"What if I refuse to help you?"

"Unless you want to become one of the victims Freddy, you will help us." Said Foxy grinning. "Now let's go find the others."

Freddy followed Foxy back to the 1st dormitory where they spotted Bonnie and Chica at the entrance chatting away with each other.

"Okay here's the plan." Said Foxy. "You talk to them, keep them busy until I get into position. If they refuse to comply with the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe we'll just grab them and force them to comply, any questions?"

"Just one, aside from Bonnie, Chica, Charlie, Margaret and Barney are you going to do this to anyone else?"

"Maybe Frederick but we'll see how this goes, now go distract them for me."

With some reluctance Freddy went over to Bonnie and Chica. Foxy meanwhile took out a short stick and began attaching the mistletoe to it.

"There you are Freddy." Said Bonnie when he spotted him. "Where's Foxy?"

"He's at the- at the-" Freddy stammered.

"Are you ok?" Asked Chica. "You normally don't stutter Freddy, is something wrong?"

At that moment Freddy saw the mistletoe hover over Bonnie and Chica's heads. Both of them instantly turned red and tried to escape, Bonnie attempted to run into the dormitory but upon opening the door bumped straight into McLaren who grabbed him and forced him back under the mistletoe where Chica was being held by Foxy and Freddy.

"Now there are two ways this can end!" Said McLaren gleefully. "You two can do it voluntarily, or me, Freddy and Foxy can force you to! Make your decision."

"Fine." Muttered Bonnie. "Let go of us and w-we'll do it."

Upon hearing this, McLaren let go of Bonnie and began pushing him forward to Chica. Simultaneously Freddy and Foxy did the same thing with Chica until she and Bonnie were face to face with each other.

"Let's just get this over with." Bonnie whispered to her before he grabbed her by the chin and kissed her on the lips eventually pulling away after 10 seconds.

"Happy now?" Chica asked bitterly to Foxy who was grinning broadly.

"Yeah, Now it's Dylan's turn." Said Foxy his eyes on Dylan who's face had turned green after hearing this.

"You'll have to catch me!" Yelled McLaren before he ran inside the dormitory.

"Typical McLaren," Said Freddy. "Always goes running when the going gets tough."

* * *

Dylan had reached the sanctuary of his room where he immediately locked the door.

He should have seen that coming, Foxy always took any opportunity he could get to humiliate him. In addition to him partaking in the humiliation of Bonnie and Chica just moments ago.

Dylan heard someone turning the handle on the door trying to get in, good luck trying to get in he thought triumphantly. He was safe and sound in his room, there was no way the person could get in.

"Come on Dylan it's not that bad. We mean no harm."It was Bonnie.

"When all of that infernal mistletoe is gone I'll come out Bonnie!" Replied Dylan.

"Suit yourself." And Dylan heard Bonnie walking down the stairs and back down to the first floor.

Dylan was starting to contemplate how long he was going to have to stay in his room when he heard his phone ringing, it was his father. Unlocking his door Dylan checked that everyone was downstairs, he then locked the door again and answered the phone.

"What is it?" Asked Dylan.

"Just checking on you, making sure everything is going according to plan." Mr McLaren said curtly.

"Well, everything is going to plan. They honestly think you and I want to make amends, father I think we should seriously drop this plan of yours and truly make amends think about what we can achieve!"

"NO!" Yelled Mr McLaren causing Dylan to wince slightly. "Another word out of you son about changing tactics and you will be very sorry. Stick to the plan and nothing but the plan."

"Very well," Muttered Dylan. "But this is fricken nonsense, you'll see when you put your plan into motion."

"Goodbye son." Said Mr McLaren coldly before hanging up.

Dylan put his phone back into his pocket, a scowl slowly forming.

Why did nobody listen to him? Why was he always overlooked by his father?

This was all Dylan could think of as he exited his room and began looking for Freddy and the others. They must have gotten bored using the mistletoe by now.


	12. Background

A couple of minutes after McLaren had run off, Barney and Charlie showed up. Much to their surprise and horror they found themselves bring forced to kiss each other under the mistletoe much to Foxy's amusement. Barney and Charlie did get revenge over Foxy later though, while Foxy was busy talking to Margaret they managed to trap the two under the mistletoe. McLaren returned shortly afterwards and despite everyone's best efforts in particular Freddy's they didn't succeed in trapping McLaren under the mistletoe.

On the 31st of December McLaren gave a interesting proposition to Freddy.

"I was wondering if you and the others would like to come with me to a place close to my heart Freddy, it's not far from Fredbear's and I think you and everyone else will enjoy it."

"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Freddy.

"Oh, that's a surprise." Said McLaren, smirking. "Are you in or out?"

"I'll have to ask the others first Dylan. Wouldn't be fair otherwise."

"Very well Freddy, if you're still up for it meet me at the school gate at 7 tonight."

There was a mixed reaction to say the least when Freddy told everyone what McLaren had told him. Bonnie, Barney and Chica suggested they went with McLaren, Foxy, Frederick and Charlie meanwhile said they shouldn't, Margaret was the only one who didn't give her opinion.

"This could be a trap Freddy, you can't be 100% sure with a McLaren these days and you know from your experience back at Fazbear's." Said Foxy.

"But what if McLaren genuinely wants to simply have fun with us?" Said Bonnie. "From what I've seen he seems a changed man."

"I don't know Bonnie, are you willing to take that risk? Because all hell could break loose." Warned Frederick.

"He's right," Said Charlie. "When we saw McLaren at first he acted like some shy kid who simply wanted friends, when we let our guard down though we paid the price to say the least."

"What happened?" Asked Chica.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." Charlie replied rather uncomfortably.

"How about this? Freddy decides whether we go or not, because he seems to know McLaren the best." Said Margaret.

"I think that's the best option." Said Bonnie. "Everyone else here agree?"

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the group, all eyes then turned to face Freddy.

"So Freddy, what will it be?" Said Barney.

At 7 o clock Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy arrived at the school gate where they were joined soon afterwards by Frederick, Barney, Charlie and Margaret.

"I hope you know what you're doing Freddy," Muttered Charlie. "If this turns out to be a trap I'm putting all the blame on you."

"Will you give it a rest Charlie?" Said Foxy sternly. "If anything does happen we'll deal with it!"

3 black BMWs showed up ending Foxy and Charlie's minor argument, McLaren was in the front seat one of the first car.

"Nice to see you all!" McLaren said cheerfully. "Choose a car and get in."

Freddy, Barney and Bonnie went into the first car, Chica, Charlie, and Frederick went into the second car and Foxy and Margaret went into the third car. Once everyone was inside the vehicles began moving.

"I half expected you guys not to show up." Said McLaren. "What made you want to come with me?"

"You have to thank Freddy for that McLaren, he's the one who convinced us you mean no harm to us." Said Barney.

Freddy could have sworn a somewhat relieved look appeared on McLaren's face, when he turned back to them though it swiftly vanished.

"Good to know you trust me Freddy, it's been a bit difficult to say the least for me to fix any damage I've caused over the last few months." Said McLaren a hint of regret in his voice.

"Cheer up McLaren. What's in the past is in the past, if you need help from us just ask we're here to help you." Said Bonnie.

There was a minutes silence before McLaren responded.

"T-thank you Bonnie." Stuttered McLaren. "I-I really appreciate hearing this from you."

And then to everyone's surprise McLaren started crying.

"I really do regret what I've done." It's just my f-father ordered me to do all of this. If he didn't he said he would kill me, he made me do things that I would never do and will regret for the rest of my life, from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry for whatever pain I've done to you guys." Whispered McLaren before covering his face with his hands.

Freddy glanced over at Bonnie and Barney both of whom had shocked looks on their faces, this was not what they had expected to hear from McLaren. They had expected McLaren to tell them where they were going rather then be informed about how miserable life was for him under his father.

As McLaren continued to sob away everything began to make sense for Freddy, the reason why McLaren had bullied them in the first place wasn't because he wanted to it was because his father had ordered him to.

Why hadn't McLaren told them all of this in the first place? Freddy suspected this was because McLaren thought no one least of all his victims would believe him, in addition his father was one of the most powerful figures in Detroit thanks to his position as CEO of McLaren automotive. Freddy couldn't help but feel deep sympathy for McLaren, no one deserved to go through what he had been through.

Freddy couldn't help but imagine how difficult life would have been for him, if his own father was like Mr McLaren, joy would be replaced with despair and he would be carrying out whatever requests his father had no matter how inhumane or cynical they were. Freddy shouldered at the thought of this becoming reality.

Shortly afterwards the car stopped, to their right was a skating ring the size of a small park. To the left and right of the stadium was rows of Christmas tress all of which were fabulously decorated.

"Well here we are," Muttered McLaren. "You guys go ahead I'll be with you in a moment."

Exiting the car Freddy led Barney and Bonnie over to the ring where Chica, Charlie, Frederick, Margaret and Foxy were sitting nearby talking away to each other.

"Hey guys." Muttered Freddy.

"There you guys are we were thinking-" Foxy stopped speaking when he saw the glum looks on Freddy, Bonnie and Barney's faces.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Chica worryingly. "You all look like you've seen a ghost."

Freddy along with Barney and Bonnie told them what had happened, how McLaren expressed deep regret over his actions, how his father had forced him to carry out his orders and him breaking down in tears midway through the journey to the ice ring. When they had finished speaking Chica and Charlie had looks of disgust on their faces, Frederick shuddered and Foxy and Margaret looked horrified.

"This can't be true, it can't be." Muttered Foxy. "Any sane person wouldn't do this to their son."

"Since when was Mr McLaren sane, if the rest of them aren't?" Said Charlie. "We should have seen this from the start."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bonnie.

"When we first meet McLaren he was extremely shy, he didn't talk much and was usually by himself. Then a year before myself and Charlie moved to Fredbear's he changed, McLaren went form a shy, quite boy into the jerk you saw during the first months of the school year. During this he meet Tyler, David, Caroline, Mark and Marcus, from that day onwards he was a different man. It would seem his father also started giving him orders which would also explain his personality change." Said Frederick.

"You're right there Frederick." A voice muttered behind them.

McLaren had finally arrived a bag in his arm, his eyes had turned red from all the crying he had done and Freddy could see that his hands although in his pockets were shaking.

"Good god are you alright?" Exclaimed Bonnie. "You look like you've been through hell."

McLaren didn't answer, instead he dropped the bag and opened it. Inside were 9 sets of rolling skates each of them a different colour.

"Take your pick, I'm not really in the mood for skating." Whispered McLaren who then began to walk away but Frederick grabbed one of his hands.

"You didn't answer Bonnie's question, are you alright?" Asked Frederick his voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine Frederick, I just need some alone time."

And without looking back at Frederick McLaren broke free from him and walked over to the right side of the ring, sat down and starred at the ground. Barney was about to go over to him but was stopped by Charlie.

"I think he needs to be by himself." Whispered Charlie. "We should do our own thing and let him do his own thing."

"She's right, he'll recover from this." Said Freddy. "So who's up for some ice skating?"

Everyone walked over to the bag, grabbed a pair of skates and put them on, Freddy occasionally glanced over at McLaren to see how he was doing but every time he looked over McLaren was staring at the ground a resigned look on his face.

Once everyone had their skates on it was agreed that a maximum of two people would be on the ring for safety reasons, Bonnie and Chica were easily the best being able to do the camel spin and a few twist lifts much to everyone's surprise. They easily glided across the ice as if they had been doing it all their life.

"How did you two do that?" Asked Freddy when they had finished having not expected such a good showing.

"We went to the same skating school during the summer, it's a pastime that myself and Bonnie do whenever we can." Said Chica.

Next was Barney and Charlie, they were nothing remarkable compared to Bonnie and Chica. Barney constantly lost his balance much to his embarrassment but with Charlie's help he gradually got used to it. They simply glided from one part of the ring to the next and finished off by doing a few pair spins, on the last spin Charlie took Barney completely by surprise when at the end she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips much to the amusement of Foxy and Bonnie who broke out in laughter when Barney's face turned red.

"I bet you enjoyed that Barney!" Said Foxy, smirking.

"Oh will you just go get your own girlfriend Foxy." Barney replied irritably, his face now as red as a tomato.

Freddy was about to go on when he was hit in the back of the head by a snowball. Looking in the direction it was thrown he saw Tyler, Mark, Marcus, Caroline and David.

"Bull's-eye!" Yelled Tyler. "They don't call me the marksman without good reason!"

"What are you doing here?" Growled Bonnie.

"This isn't your property Baines. So we can come here if we want to." Said Tyler.

"Even so you're only here for a reason, what do you want?" Demanded Freddy.

"Well Fenlon we're here because-"

SPLAT!

Tyler's head jerked upwards as a snowball hit him, his black hair now covered in snow.

"Who did that?"

Tyler, David, Mark and Marcus spun on the spot staring wildly around, Tyler trying to wipe his hair clean. During the confusion Freddy saw Caroline sneak away to one of the nearby Christmas trees where McLaren was hiding with a handful of snowballs.

"Freddy, weren't we told this place was haunted?" Said Foxy, with the air of one commenting on the weather.

"Oh yeah Foxy," Said Freddy matter of factly. "We better get out of here before we get attacked too."

Mark and Marcus were looking scarred, David was staring around the landscape. The only one who didn't look scared was Tyler.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Tyler said flatly. "We must look at the facts not-"

SPLATTER!

Mark, Marcus and David caught some this time. And yet Freddy saw the snow coming not from McLaren or Caroline but from a hill some 6 feet to the left.

"That's it we're leaving!" Shouted David before he, Mark and Marcus sprinted away and out of sight leaving a furious Tyler behind.

"Will you morons get back here! There's no such as ghosts you stupid fools-"

SPLAT!

Tyler was hit in the face and chest by 4 snowballs, 2 came from McLaren and Caroline the rest came from the hill.

"OK that's it!" Yelled Tyler. "I'm out of here, but if I find anyone throwing snowballs at me you will pay!"

Giving a last glare to Freddy and the others Tyler stormed off cursing under his breath occasionally glancing to his left and right in case he got hit again by a snowball. When he had disappeared Freddy led everyone over to McLaren and Caroline who were on the ground silently laughing.

"Did you see their faces?" Said McLaren gleefully. "I've never in all my life seen David, Mark or Marcus that scarred or seen Tyler that angry!" He then glanced at Caroline, "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I overheard them planning to ruin your evening so I thought I'd try and stop them." Replied Caroline.

Then she stopped, Caroline suddenly blushed, her eyes fixed on something above McLaren. He looked up and froze, it was only when Freddy moved closer that he saw what it was. Under one of the branches was a garland of mistletoe. McLaren tried to escape yet again but Caroline grabbed one of his hands.

"What are you doing?!" Said McLaren his face now as white as the snow.

"I have a confession to make." Whispered Caroline. "I've always liked you Dylan, from the moment I met you to be honest."

"What? Are you serious? You better not be joking Caroline." McLaren said half heartily half serious.

"Let me prove it then." With one fluid motion Caroline pulled McLaren towards her and kissed him. After a minute they pulled away, McLaren seemed to be lost in his own world a astonished expression on his face, by contrast Caroline looked as though her parents had just caught her planning a late night out with her peers.

"I just had to tell you Dylan I couldn't hide it any longer, I hope you understand."

Giving him one last kiss on the check, Caroline left. McLaren stood still for a minute before he feel backwards sighing. Freddy glanced over at his friends all of whom were trying very hard not to laugh at what they had just seen.

"Freddy! Hey Freddy!"

Looking behind him Freddy saw Chester and Toby both of whom had satisfied looks on their faces.

"Where you'd you guys come from?" Asked Bonnie.

"We overheard your conversation with Tyler so we decided to give you guys a helping hand to say the least." Said Toby.

"You're the guys who threw the snowballs at Tyler from the hill?"

"Precisely, I hope you were satisfied with our contribution." Said Chester. "It's not every day we get to bombard snob kids with snowballs."

"Yeah everything was spot on." Said Chica. "You did everything perfectly."

Behind the group was a low moan. McLaren had recovered from his kiss with Caroline and was slowly getting back on to his feet.

"What happened to you?" Said Chester. "Why were you on the ground?"

"Let's just say I've found love Chester," McLaren said dreamily. "Now my life isn't so bad."

Sighing slightly McLaren walked past them and over to the bag of rolling skates, Chester and Toby were silently giggling at McLaren who had a radiant look on their face. They were at one stage about to hit McLaren with a few snowballs but were stopped by Barney and Charlie.

5 minutes later McLaren returned.

"Let me show you all how the pros skate." Whispered McLaren. "Prepare to be amazed by the magnificent Dylan McLaren."

Winking at everyone McLaren put on his skates and walked on to the ice ring, what happened next took Freddy by surprise.

McLaren wasn't lying when he said he was magnificent, he was able to do the spread eagle, Biellmann spin and the Ina Bauer with ease. In addition to all this he gliding across the ring as though he had been doing it his own life, he finished off with by doing 3 axel jumps, one immediately after the other.

After a final bow McLaren skied back to the Freddy and the others all of whom were giving him a standing ovation.

"That was brilliant McLaren!" Said Toby who like everyone else couldn't believe what they'd just seen. "Think you could teach us how to do all that one day?"

"Certainly Tobias. But first it's snowball time!"

Freddy was having the time of his life, he was having so much fun. He expected that this year would be alright he hadn't expected any of this to happen.

They had a very enjoyable snow fight. McLaren comfortably won each round, his aiming and movement was miles ahead of everyone's else. After a half hour they walked back to the cars and made their way back to Fredbear's.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes sir everything is ready."

Mr McLaren was on the phone speaking to a man.

"Very good McLaren, we are one step closer to ultimate victory over the competition, when Fredbear's falls everything will fall into place. Make sure your son stays loyal otherwise this will all be for naught."

"Of course Mr Sinclair." Said Mr McLaren. "I'll make sure he is if not I know what to do, the Federation always comes first."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Dylan." Said Sinclair. "I'll see you when your plan has been executed."

"Yes sir, goodbye."

Mr McLaren hung up. He took this time to reflect on how everything that had happened had lead to this. He'd gone from a bitter, failed art student into the most powerful man of Detroit all of which he had the Federation to thank. Despite all the problems that had come his way nothing could stop him now.

His son could be a potential problem though, since the start of December he'd become a bit rebellious to him disobeying direct orders and encouraging members of his staff to revolt against him.

But this didn't matter anymore, with the Federation backing him anything was possible.

I mean who would stand against the biggest companies in the world?


	13. Lupus In Vestimentis Ovium

**Hey everyone I've a little announcement. We are reaching the end of this story, don't worry though I have a few stories planned for the future! Unfortunately I won't be able to release these stories until near the end of the year due 5th year is being a absolute pain in the ass for me.**

 **Now that I've said all that needs to be said enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

The snowball fight on December 31st quickly became common knowledge around the school. The events seemed to have some sort of effect on Mark, Marcus, David and Tyler as they were now rarely seen in public, presumably planning their revenge.

The fight had also had an effect on McLaren. All the remaining students were now treating him a lot better than they were at the start of the year, the snide remarks he got from students were replaced with words of praise on how he redeemed himself by making amends with Freddy.

"Overall you would have to say things have changed around here." Said Freddy. "Not only have we got enough evidence to send Mr McLaren packing, but his son is now a changed man. I don't see how things can turn haywire from here."

The new year brought a few new issues though, chief among them was that the 11th graders were now receiving large piles of homework on a regular basis, so much that Foxy joked that they would be in their mid 20's by the time they done. Even so there was one thing to look forward to, the trip to Jonathan's palace at the start of February. Throughout the rest of January McLaren told them everything they needed to know about the place its history, the reviews it had received and the food it had on offer the best of which was the beef wellington in McLaren's eyes at least.

The day before the trip, the weather changed. Heavy rain started lashing down and the sky itself turned grey. To top it off McLaren gave Freddy, Charlie, Foxy, Chica and Frederick some very unwelcome news.

"You're not going to Jonathan's!" He told them angrily. "My father's just informed me, you're going somewhere else instead."

"Why are we not?" Said Frederick.

"My father's excuse is that Jonathan's have only just told him that there is a "issue" that they need to sort out. It's obvious though why he's doing this, he's up to something he has to be!"

"Did you're father tell us where we are going instead of Jonathan's?" Said Foxy. "Anything at all?"

"No, I wasn't told." McLaren said irritably. "This is the biggest hint that he's up to something, it must have something to do with the files you managed to get your hands on, the files you got from his party on November 21st."

"Perhaps." Said Freddy. "What precautions do you propose we take in case your father really is up to something?"

"Leave that to me. I know just the thing, just be at the main hall at 5pm tomorrow. I'll take care at the rest."

So at 5pm the next day Freddy turned up at the hall to find McLaren, Mr McLaren and his bodyguards awaiting him. Mr McLaren held out his hand as though he had never met Freddy and said, "Fenlon, how nice it is to say you."

"Hello Mr McLaren." Said Freddy, trying to say this as politely as he could and at the same time not laugh.

"Forgive me for this change of plans." Said Mr McLaren, shaking hands. "I can assure you that what you and your friends will receive today is going to be much better than what you would have received at Jonathan's."

"How exactly-"

"Sir, the others have arrived." Said McLaren pointing.

Turning in the direction McLaren was pointing, Freddy saw Charlie, Chica, Foxy and Frederick.

"We best be off then," Said Mr McLaren. "Follow me."

Mr McLaren led them out of the school to the school entrance where 2 silver BMW M5s were waiting.

"in you get Fenlon." Said Mr McLaren pointing to the nearest car.

Freddy got into the back of the car where he was joined soon afterwards by Chica and Frederick.

As the car began it's journey to where ever Mr McLaren had instructed it to go Freddy began to feel nervous, he had no idea where they were going or what was in store for him and his friends. At least at Jonathan's he had some idea on what was going to happen, now however he hadn't a clue. At the same time McLaren's words rang through his head, was Mr McLaren up to something? If so what?

5 minutes later the car stopped at a field. In the middle of the field was a white airship with the words _McLaren automotives_ on the side. Also on its sides was a golden eagle and on the nose of the airship was yellow stripes.

Exiting the car Freddy, Chica and Frederick walked up to the airship to get a better look.

"Look at the size of this thing!" Said Freddy. "It must be at least 200m long!"

The door to the airship opened and out stepped the two McLarens.

"It's very impressive isn't it?" Said Mr McLaren. "Cost me $600,000 to make, but it was well worth it. Follow me the others are waiting..."

"Freddy," Said McLaren quietly, "I'd like a word."

He jerked his head to the other side of the airship and Freddy followed him.

"Did you hand in those files?" Said McLaren, in a tense voice.

"Why are you asking this?"

"I think my father wants to stop you revealing those files to the public, as such you and the others need to be careful."

"What are you going to do?" Said Freddy anxiously.

Slowly McLaren took out of his pocket a silver magnum pistol.

Freddy's heart jumped upon seeing the pistol, what was McLaren up to?

"What on earth is this for McLaren?"

"Take it." McLaren said in a hurried voice. "If my father's up to something stop him, no matter what happens to you I will make sure the files you got are revealed to the public, just tell me where they are."

Freddy took the gun and put in his pocket.

"The files are in my room, room 10 to be exact." Said Freddy. "Why?"

"This is just in case-"

"Son!" Called Mr McLaren, "What's the hold up? We need to go now!"

"He's coming sir!" Said McLaren, but he turned back to Freddy and said in a low voice. "Promise me you'll look after the others."

Not waiting for a answer McLaren shook Freddy's hand, gave him a _be careful_ look and walked back to the cars.

"Come on Freddy let's go." Said Mr McLaren.

Not wanting to delay things any longer, Freddy followed Mr McLaren into the airship and down the corridor until they came to a silver door.

"Everyone else is in there." Said Mr McLaren. "Make yourself at home, dinner will be in a hours time. Oh and Freddy?"

"Yes Mr McLaren?"

"I've got a little treat in there waiting for you," Said Mr McLaren, grinning. "You can thank me later." And he strode off down the corridor turned left and was gone.

His curiosity rising Freddy slowly opened the door, wondering just what sort of treat Mr McLaren had in store for him.

He got no chance to observe his surroundings as his vision was suddenly obscured by silver hair, Skylar had thrown herself on to him nearly knocking him off his feet. Behind her Freddy could hear Foxy and Frederick silently laughing.

"Surprise!" Said Skylar, beaming. "Dylan managed to convince his father to let me join you guys! Hope you don't mind."

"You done hugging your boyfriend Skylar?" Said Chica, smirking as she closed the door behind Freddy. "Because I don't think he can breath for much longer."

Blushing slightly, Skylar let go of Freddy allowing him to examine the room he was in. The walls and floor were pale white. At the back of the room was Foxy leaning on a statue that resembled Mr McLaren, on the left and right was a couch where Charlie and Frederick were respectfully and in the centre was a brown circular table and 6 chairs.

"What did McLaren want Freddy?" Said Charlie. "Why did he keep you back?"

Freddy told them the warning McLaren had given him and his promise to hand in the files they got from 852 Theodore Roosevelt Road.

"And that's not all." Said Freddy. "Look at this." Reaching into his pocket, Freddy took out the pistol McLaren had given him. Foxy and Frederick were looking at the gun as though it was a bomb, Chica had her hands over her mouth in shock and Skylar and Charlie had looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Is that loaded?" Said Skylar. "The gun?"

"McLaren said it was." Replied Freddy. "But honestly I don't know."

"Why did he give you that in the first place?" Demanded Foxy. "Are you hiding something from us Freddy?"

"Foxy calm down! It's just a precaution in case things go to hell, McLaren believes his father is up to something that's why he gave me the gun." Said Freddy, slightly surprised at this outburst from Foxy. Chica looked like she was going to ask Freddy something but Freddy was spared when he heard a knock on the door behind him. Putting the gun back into his pocket Freddy opened the door to find the yellow haired bodyguard Claire standing before him.

"Mr McLaren would like to speak with you lot." Said Claire. "If you would please follow me."

They followed Claire down the corridor until they came to a silver door on the left, Freddy presumed this was where Mr McLaren went after escorting him to the others.

"Everyone here? Ok then."

Clare knocked on the door which swung open at once, 2 of Mr McLaren's bodyguards stood there, the red-haired man and the purple haired one Benjamin.

"This is everyone Claire?" Said the red haired man.

"Yes Joseph," Said Claire before turning to Freddy. "Make yourselves comfortable I'll be back with Mr McLaren."

She left, the room they had just entered seemed to be the pilot's, to the left of the room were two couches, at the front was a steering wheel and at the back of the room were pictures of Mr McLaren and presumably his business partners.

"Me and Joseph need to speak with Mr McLaren." Said Benjamin. "But don't worry we will be back."

Foxy, Frederick, Chica and Charlie sat down on the couches, doing their best to look at home and Skylar was examining the pictures on the wall. Freddy though felt a bit on the edge, remembering McLaren's last words he exited the room when no one was looking and began looking for McLaren's father and his guards putting his ear against each door until finally he heard voices at a door on the right at the end of the corridor.

"Everything is ready?"

"Yes sir, everything is set. All we need to do now is sedate the kids and we can go on to the next stage." Said Franklin.

"How are we going to do this, you know sedate the kids?" Said Joseph. "Are we going to use-"

"Joseph we've been through this plenty of times." Said Benjamin angrily. "We're going to spike their drinks with a drug that will knock them out for 24 hours, then we take them to the warehouse and move on to the next stage of Mr McLaren's plan."

"Preciously." Said Claire. "Speaking I better go get their drinks."

Before Freddy could move the door flung open knocking him to the ground, looking up he saw Claire and Benjamin.

"If it isn't good old Fenlon." Sneered Benjamin. "Mr McLaren won't be happy seeing you here."

Grabbing Freddy around the neck Benjamin dragged him into the centre of the room and threw him down on to the ground, Freddy tried to get up but was kicked in the face by Franklin and held down by Joseph who forced Freddy to look up at Mr McLaren.

"Freddy, Freddy, Freddy," Said Mr McLaren as though he was scolding his own child. "Why did you have to ruin what was otherwise an enjoyable day? No matter I know what to do with you."

Freddy could only watch as Mr McLaren walked over to a nearby table and pick up an injection, inside it was a green substance Freddy had never seen before. Mr McLaren then walked over to Freddy a hungry look on his face.

"So Fenlon, how are you with injections? Because if you can't tolerate them this is going to be very painful. Before I knock you out is there anything you would like to ask me. Anything at all? Whispered Mr McLaren.

Freddy hadn't a clue what to say. His first thought was that this was simply another way of McLaren taunting him, on the other hand maybe he could learn Mr McLaren's motives.

"I have just one question," Said Freddy. "Why are you doing this to us? Why are you kidnapping me and my friends?"

Mr McLaren laughed a cold laugh sending shivers down Freddy's spine, his guards laughed too but there laughs were normal compared to Mr McLaren's.

"An excellent question!" Said Mr McLaren. "Its a interesting tale if I do say so myself."

He paused before continuing, "Long ago I was a joke, I'd just failed in my attempts to become a artist and the future was looking bleak for me. But I then meet Matt Sinclair the leader of the Federation in Europe, he gave me a chance to become leader of the members of the Federation in America. he did however warn that I would have to deal with a small group of people that wanted to become leaders themselves, with the help of my bodyguards here I was able to deal with this threat and became leader of the Federation members in America."

"Then 2 years ago he became the CEO of McLaren automotive." Said Franklin. "He established the company here in Detroit by getting rid of any competition, the only company that failed to take the hint was your father's Fenlon, that is also a very interesting tale."

"What do you mean?" Said Freddy. "What has my father got to do with this?"

"Your saintly father used to be a member." Said Benjamin coldly. "But one day he decided to leave the Federation despite everything we had done for him namely securing the position of CEO of Audi Headquarters in Detroit, because of this show of defiance other members left the federation."

"That's right," Said Joseph. "Sony, BMW, Bugatti, Ford, Nike and Ferrari were convinced by your father that the best thing to do was to leave the Federation, he also tried to convince Microsoft, Koenigsegg, MacDonald's and Adidas to leave, thankfully they were NOT persuaded. Since then we and the rest of the federation have been fighting a war against your father and everyone else who has left the federation as well as anyone who could challenge our dominance in the market."

"Enough chit chat." Said Mr McLaren suddenly. "Time to put Fenlon to sleep."

Slowly Mr McLaren moved the syringe closer to Freddy who despite his best efforts couldn't break free from Joseph.

"You've nothing to worry about." Whispered Claire. "This will only hurt for one little bit."

Freddy instantly felt extreme pain upon hearing Claire say this, Mr McLaren had jabbed the syringe into his left arm. His vision began to blur and memories from the past began to appear before him.

He was 10 hiding behind a dustbin from McLaren and his now disbanded gang, the scene changed he was now being held by two boys and McLaren was punching him in the stomach laughing his head off.

Then Freddy saw something different, he was in a police station. Looking around Freddy saw McLaren entering the station, the files in his hand.

Everything was going to be alright, McLaren was going to hand in the files, expose his father and make sure his sacrifice had not been in vain.

This was all Freddy could think of as he finally lost consciousness.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, time to explain a few things to you guys.**

 **The flashbacks Freddy experiences are from his time at his old school Fazbear high, the one where McLaren is handing in the files is the only one occurring in the present time.**

 **The Federation if you didn't get the hint are a group of companies who have joined together in the hope that by working together they can get rid of any and all competition that threatens their dominance. The type of companies in the federation range from automobile companies like Koenigsegg to fast food ones like MacDonald's and sport ones like Adidas.**

 **Also the chapter in English means a wolf in sheep's clothing, this refers to Mr McLaren acting nice to Freddy at first only to later reveal his true colours later.**

 **Be honest with me, are you guys enjoying the story because I'm thinking a sequel to this. Let me know if I should do the sequel or not in the reviews.**

 **Until then I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out!**


	14. Confessions

**Hey everyone this will probably be the 3rd or 4th last chapter I'm not quite sure yet how many more chapters this story will have but I should know by next week.**

 **Also the sequel to this story will be released on Christmas day, to keep you guys entertained until that faithful day though I have a little surprise planned for you guys. More info about this surprise will be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Let's now find out where our heroes have been taken by Mr McLaren.**

* * *

"Freddy!"

"Freddy, wake up!"

"Come on man, wake up!"

Freddy's eyes snapped open. In front of him was Skylar, Foxy and Frederick, all of them looked as though they had just been involved in a street fight. Foxy and Frederick had a few bruises on their heads and Skylar's right eye was black. They were in a large, dark room, the only light source being a small torch currently in Skylar's right hand. Looking around Freddy saw that the room was full of large crates and in the centre of the room was a medium sized TV on a small table.

"Are you ok Freddy?" Asked Skylar nervously.

"Yeah," Said Freddy. "Where are Chica and Charlie?"

"I don't know Freddy." Said Foxy. "For all we know they could be anywhere."

"What do you-"

"Before Mr McLaren knocked us out he said he had special plans for Charlie and Chica." Said Frederick. "Exactly what he's going to do to them we don't know, but I doubt it's something pleasant.

Freddy felt very sick, Chica and Charlie could be in deep trouble for all he knew. Trying very hard not to imagine what torture they were going through he looked up and saw Skylar, Foxy and Frederick looking at him so worryingly that he quickly cast around for something matter- of- fact to say.

"We need to get out of here. Now."

"And how are we going to Freddy?" Frederick was looking at him as though he was saying nonsense. "There's no way out, we tried the door and I doubt McLaren left a key lying around for us."

Freddy was about to respond when the TV came on, on the screen smiling broadly at them was Mr McLaren.

"Hello everyone!" He said cheerfully. "Welcome to the now abandoned warehouse of 80 Beacon street. Built in 1990 by my father William McLaren, the warehouse was used initially as a get together location for members of the Federation, later it became the headquarters for my father's now defunct company McLaren Industry."

Mr McLaren chuckled before continuing.

"Then in 2001 when I was 22, the building was very nearly burned down by arsonists. The building survived but needless to say my father's reputation didn't. His business partners deserted him after that faithfully day and the company went out of business."

"This is very interesting Mr McLaren." Said Foxy coldly. "Are you done boring us?"

Mr McLaren's grin was replaced by a snarl.

"Now listen here boy, if you don't want your friends to die painfully from my weapon you will keep your mouth shut. Don't believe me? Observe."

The screen changed to show Chica and Charlie in a small room. Freddy was wondering what sort of weapon Mr McLaren had when the screen zoomed in on the room's ceiling. On it was row after row of large buckets. The screen than changed back to Mr McLaren

"Inside those buckets is Hydrofluoric acid." Explained Mr McLaren. "All I have to do is give the word and your friends will be subjected to intense pain and eventually death."

"Where are you keeping them?" Demanded Skylar.

"Don't worry miss Abbadon, they are in another section of the warehouse. What you should be worrying about is why I have brought you here in the first place."

"Why are we here then?" Said Foxy angrily. "Actually why did you choose us in the first place? We did nothing to you!"

"That is an good question!" Said Mr McLaren. "You are here so that I can force Fredbear's to shut down, with Fredbear's out of the way the Federation will be one step closer to complete and utter domination over the competition in the United States. Once that's done the Federation can turn its attention to eastern Europe the last part of the world that has not yet joined us."

"Also," Said Mr McLaren, grinning. "You can consider this payback for you exposing my deepest secrets to the public."

"You're mad!" Exclaimed Freddy. "You won't get away with this McLaren! The rest of my friends will find us and then you'll be in big trouble."

Mr McLaren started laughing, at the same time 2 figures appeared behind Mr McLaren. They were both wearing white hoodies and black jeans, the one on the left was very thin and tall, the one on the right was well built and of average height.

"I figured that would happen. That's what the men behind me are for, their task is to get rid of anyone who can potentially derail the Federation's plan so don't worry about the rest of your friends Fenlon, they'll be with you shortly alive or dead." He quietly said the last part as the screen went blank.

"Shit," Whispered Frederick. "I hope to god his men don't get Bonnie, Barney, Margaret, Chester, McLaren, and Toby."

"Freddy, can I have a word with you?" Skylar asked suddenly.

"Of course Sky." Said Freddy. "What is it?"

Instead of replying, Skylar grabbed one of Freddy's hands and dragged him with her until they were behind a pile of crates.

"Freddy, we might not get out of here alive." Said Skylar in a very small voice. "There's something-"

"Don't say that Sky, we will get out of this, we just need to find a way out of this." Said Freddy sharply although in truth even he didn't know how they were going get out of this situation.

"Let me finish Freddy," Whispered Skylar. "I need to tell you this so that if anything happens to us you will know."

"Know what? Sky what are you trying to-"

Freddy stopped talking because Skylar's lips were on his lips, surprised by this Freddy eventually recovered and returned the kiss.

After a minute they broke off the kiss gasping for air.

"Was that what you were trying to tell me?" Asked Freddy his mind racing as a result of this sudden event.

"Yeah it was." Skylar replied shyly, her face as red as a tomato. "I understand if you don't-"

"I do." Interrupted Freddy. "I do love you Sky, I have for a few weeks to be honest."

"About time Freddy!"

Jumping slightly, Freddy and Skylar turned around to find Frederick and Foxy grinning broadly at them.

"We thought the two of you would never admit it!" Said Foxy. "I mean for gods sake Freddy couldn't you tell she was into you when she threw herself into your arms when we were on Mr McLaren's airship? In fact you yourself said and I quote "Skylar is easily the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I would like to-"

"OKAY! We get it!" Shrieked Freddy, his face as red as a lobster.

"There's more," Said Frederick, smirking. "She was going on and on about you Freddy when she showed up on the airship.

Freddy saw Skylar's face turn even redder, Frederick started walking around the room swaying his hips as though he was a woman.

"Oh Freddy is just so stunningly handsome! He's such a nice guy, oh I would give everything to be with him!" Said Frederick, doing a good impression of Skylar before collapsing to the floor laughing.

Foxy was on all fours, banging the ground with his fist. Freddy himself found it quite amusing but out of respect for Skylar he didn't laugh along which was a good thing because Skylar walked up to the two boys, punched them in the face and kicked them right in the groin area.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Skylar, her red eyes glowing in anger. "You've had your fun now get out of here!"

"Easy Sky!" Said Foxy, alarmed at this sudden outburst.

"We were only having a laugh!" Said Frederick before saying seductively. "But we understand, you want to be "alone" with your boyfriend."

Laughing, Frederick and Foxy left leaving Freddy alone with Skylar.

"Thank god they're gone," Muttered Skylar. "They're lucky I didn't do anything else to them, stupid gits."

"They can be annoying at times." Said Freddy.

"My brother Silas is exactly like that." Said Skylar, a smile slowly forming on her face. "Mind you he and Ios are good guys but, if Silas finds any embarrassing secrets of yours be prepared to be embarrassed."

Sighing, Skylar reached into her pocket and took out a photo. Two muscular men were in the picture, the one on the left had dark brown eyes, black hair in a buzzcut and dark caramel skin, the one on the right had very pale skin, a bald head and light blue eyes.

"The one on the left is Silas and the one on the right is Ios." Said Skylar.

"They're fairly muscular." Commented Freddy. "Do they work out often?"

"Our parents were in the military, you could say they got it off them."

Skylar went on about something regarding the rest of her family but Freddy couldn't tell what she was saying as he was deep in thought.

The police would find them eventually, they had to.

Right?

* * *

Freddy, Chica, Charlie, Foxy, Frederick and Skylar still hadn't been found since their disappearance on February1st and Bonnie was starting to lose heart.

Initially when they didn't return from the trip with Mr McLaren Bonnie thought they'd gotten lost or something along the lines of that, but after 2 days he knew something was up. All through out the school new measures had been introduced by Principal Gibson, it was now forbidden to leave the school grounds after 8pm and all students were instructed to report anything that looked remotely suspicious.

Everyone was in shock by the sudden disappearance of Freddy, Chica, Charlie, Foxy, Frederick and Skylar but Barney seemed to be the most affected. He was almost always in his room in his spare time and had become rather bitter towards most people but none more than Dylan McLaren who Barney saw as the main culprit.

Speaking of McLaren, his father, according to the local newspaper was in hot water with the police as a result of the files being handed in. In addition to this most of McLaren's employees had left him saying they wanted a new challenge but Bonnie knew the real reason why, they didn't want to be seen as associates to him.

But any hope that Mr McLaren would lose his job was dashed on 17th February, when it was announced that McLaren had been found not guilty of kidnapping Freddy and the others after a police investigation said there was not enough evidence.

"They're bloody blind." Said Toby when he was told the outcome of the police investigation. "That man is 100 percent guilty. end of discussion."

"To be honest I'm not surprised." Said Caroline. "McLarens have often gotten away with crimes."

"How is Dylan anyway?" Asked Margaret. "Is he still being mistreated?"

Dylan was in total disgrace as a result of the disappearances. Every single student now regarded him as a liar and cheater and were treating him as though he was a common criminal Even some of the teachers like Schmidt and Shadowson were guilty of mistreating him though they simply ignored him instead of verbally abusing him like the rest of the students. The worst of the treatment came 2 days after the police investigation on his father.

Initially everything was fine but at dinner McLaren received a chorus of boos from all nearby students and was heavily booed again as he exited the main hall.

"It's a downright disgrace the way he's being treated." Said Chester. "He doesn't deserve this, he didn't do anything wrong, we should go cheer him up after dinner."

So later that evening they went to McLaren's room and were about to knick when they heard him speaking.

"- Completely screwed up! What on earth were you thinking Father?"

"Father?" Said Toby loudly. "That means-"

"Shhh!" Whispered Margaret.

"I swear to almighty god father, I'm going after you myself if you don't let go of Freddy and his friends." Spat McLaren. "I know where you're keeping them."

Having heard this Bonnie kicked the door open and before McLaren could react Bonnie grabbed him around the neck and pushed him up against the wall.

"Ok McLaren you are going to tell us where our friends are." Muttered Chester. "If you don't you are going to pay dearly."

Sweat was dropping down McLaren's face and his entire body was shaking in fear, for a minute he couldn't speak.

"I-I don't know where they are! If I did I would have told you guys!" Whispered McLaren frantically. "I was only trying to scare my father you know, make him accidently blurt out the location like what most TV villains do when they're under pressure."

"You liar," Snarled Caroline, tears were slowly falling down her face as she glared at McLaren. "How could you do this to us after everything we've done for you?"

"P-please let go of me and I'll tell you everything I know!"

"You promise?" Said Bonnie. "The whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes Bonnie of course!" Said McLaren. desperately. "Please, you have to at least give me a chance."

Slowly Bonnie took his hand off McLaren and stepped back.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Barney had arrived behind him was Principal Gibson and Professors Schmidt and Smith.

"Oh nothing," Said Toby casually. "We're just getting some information from McLaren here about where the missing kids are."

Stunned looks slowly began to appear on the teachers, then without warning Professor Schmidt pushed Bonnie out of the way, grabbed McLaren and threw him onto the ground. McLaren tried to get back up but was kicked in the chest by Schmidt. McLaren tried to get up again but Schmidt kicked him in the face, pulled McLaren onto his feet and held him in a headlock.

"WHERE ARE THE KIDS MCLAREN?" Bellowed Schmidt. "WHERE IS YOUR FATHER KEEPING THEM?"

"Professor Schmidt control yourself!" Shrieked Smith. "This is unacceptable behaviour-"

"WHERE ARE THEY MCLAREN? WHERE ARE THEY?"

By now a small crowd of students had begun to appear outside McLaren's room, all of them were smiling at seeing McLaren lying on the ground shaking in terror. This was in contrast to Bonnie, Chester, Toby, Margaret and Barney who were looking at Schmidt as though he was the devil himself.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you what I know!" Said McLaren fearfully. "I believe that an old friend of my father's may know where Fenlon and the other kids are, but to honest even I don't think he knows where they are."

"He? Who are you referring to?" Asked Barney.

"The owner of the Dragon's Den night club, Christopher Chang." Whispered McLaren.

Hearing this Schmidt released McLaren and turned to face the crowd of students.

"Go back to your rooms! Shows over!"

Grumbling, the crowd slowly dispersed. When they were all gone Gibson cleared his throat.

"You kids are to go to this club and find out If Chang does know where Fenlon and the rest of the kids are."

"Why are we to-" Began Barney.

"Because they won't suspect us." Said McLaren. "Those people may suspect adults but they won't suspect children."

"How do you know this?" Said Bonnie, frowning.

"I have my sources." Said McLaren matter of factly. "I would tell you but I can't." He looked at Gibson. "We are going tonight I presume?"

"That you are my boy at 7 o clock to be precise." Said Gibson. "But you won't be going alone, I'll tell Mr Fitzgerald to go with you just in case things go to hell."


	15. The Dragon's Den

**I'm So sorry that you had to wait an extra week for this chapter I really am, I promise that from now I will update every Sunday. I hope you guys can forgive me.**

 **Now that I've said what needs to be said enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Never in his life did Bonnie feel this excited but also this nervous. He along with Barney, McLaren, Chester, Toby, Margaret, Caroline and Mr Fitzgerald were about to head to the Dragon's Den night club where potentially they could find out where Mr McLaren was holding Freddy and the rest of his friends.

After the teachers had left Gibson instructed them to be at the main hall at 6:30 so that McLaren could explain to them where the club was and to go over how they were going to interrogate the owner, Christopher Chang.

At 6:30 that evening Bonnie left his room and made his way to the main hall. When he arrived he found Barney, McLaren and Margaret waiting at a nearby table.

"There you are Bonnie," said McLaren. "You don't know where Caroline, Chester and Toby are by any chance do you?"

"No I don't," said Bonnie. "Have they not arrived yet?"

"We haven't seen them since we were last together," said Margaret."Where the hell are they? You don't think-"

"That they've been captured?" snarled Barney, "Because I honestly think they have been. Would you like to know who I suspect is the culprit?" he turned his gaze over to McLaren. "Because I think it's him."

"At it again Barney are we?" McLaren said coldly. "For the last time I am in no way assisting my father, I'm on your side and nobody else's! You know I understand why you're a bit bitter but just because you're girlfriend-"

Before McLaren could finish speaking he was punched in the face by Barney, McLaren very nearly fell onto to the floor but managed to regain his balance. Barney began to advance menacingly towards McLaren but was held back by Bonnie and Margaret.

"Do NOT mention her!" screamed Barney, his face white with rage. "You don't know what I'm going through! Your girl is safe and sound, mine is god knows where and for all I know she could very well be dead! So don't think for one second you know what I'm going through because you don't!"

"Barney please calm down." said McLaren. His expression was calm, almost detached."I myself know exactly what you're going through."

"NO YOU DON'T!" roared Barney. "YOU HAVEN'T SUFFERED ANY THING LIKE THIS!"

"Oh yes I have." said McLaren heavily. " Barney let me tell-"

"What's going on here?"

Bonnie spun around. Gibson was standing behind them, beside him was a brown haired man who Bonnie presumed was Mr Fitzgerald.

"Just having a civil conversation sir." said McLaren.

"I don't think getting hit in the face is called having a civil conversation." said the man.

"I concur Mr Fitzgerald," said Gibson. "Perhaps I'll have to send someone else to go with you instead of Barney."

"It's alright sir", said McLaren. "I'll keep him in line."

"You better," said Mr Fitzgerald."Now if everyone's ready we'll be on our way, led the way Dylan."

Nodding, McLaren led them out of the main hall, out of the main building and to the school entrance. They than began walking towards the city centre.

"Where is the Dragon's Den Dylan?" asked Margaret. "Is it far from here?"

"No, it will take us around 10 minutes to get to it." Replied McLaren.

And sure enough after 10 minutes they arrived at a building with the words _Dragon's den_ on it in red neon lights. At the top of the building was a dragon in blue neon lights and in front of the door was a muscular man in a suit.

"This is it." Said Mr Fitzgerald. "Dylan have you briefed the others on this place?"

"No sir, I didn't get a chance to." McLaren turned to Bonnie. "Let me do all the talking ok? When we get inside just stay put, I'll get what information I can get from Chang, once I have what I need I'll come get you guys and then we can get out of here."

"How do we know we can trust you?" said Barney roughly. "Because I for one know we can't trust you."

McLaren wasn't pleased.

"Now listen here Barney, I want to find our friends just as much as you do but if you're going to keep at me I'm going to send you back to Fredbear's."

Grumbling slightly, McLaren left the group and walked up to the bouncer.

"What are you doing here kid?" Demanded the bouncer.

"I and my friends behind me would like to speak with Christopher." Said McLaren calmly. "Tell him that Dylan McLaren wants to speak with him."

The man stared at McLaren for a second before laughing.

"YOU are a McLaren? Ha! If you're a McLaren then I'm president of the United States, do us all a big favour kid get lost while I'm still in a good mood." He aggressively said the last bit.

Bonnie watched as McLaren reached into his pocket, pulled out a ID and handed it to the bouncer. The bouncer's eyes widened when he had finished reading it.

"M-Mr McLaren, forgive me for this," stuttered the guard. "Earlier someone tried to get here claimed they were a McLaren and-"

"Spare me." spat McLaren. "Now get out of my way, I and my associates have business to attend to with your boss."

The guard opened the door, handed McLaren back his ID and instantly stepped put of McLaren's way. McLaren thanked the guard and Bonnie, Barney, Mr Fitzgerald and Margaret followed him inside.

Upon entering the nightclub, the sound of thumping rock music hit them. In the centre of the room was a large raised floor upon which dozens of people were dancing away to the beat. To the left of the dance floor was a bar and on the right was a red door.

"Do they need to have this stuff this loud?" Moaned Margaret. "I can barely hear myself think here."

"Be thankful we're not going to be here for long." said McLaren. "You guys see the door to the right?" When everyone said yes he continued. "That has to be Chang's office, the sooner we get there the sooner we get out of here, let's go."

The trip across the dance floor wasn't smooth sailing to say the least. On more than one occasion someone on the dance floor bumped into them resulting in fights nearly breaking out. Thankfully McLaren stepped in, showed his ID and the person would leave them be.

"Good think you are with us McLaren," said Bonnie after they had finally crossed over the dance floor. "That could have gone nasty."

"No kidding," Said McLaren. "But these are the perks of being a McLaren. No one wants to get on your bad side. Anyway I'm going to go speak with Chang, wait here until I get back." McLaren made his way to the door, showed his ID and was escorted to the room on the other side of the door.

When the door closed behind him, Bonnie saw that Barney, Margaret and Mr Fitzgerald were no longer beside him but were at the bar. Bonnie began to make his way towards them but stopped when he felt a firm hand place itself on his shoulder, spinning around he saw the person touching him. A tall, thin person wearing a black hoodie, white mask and white jeans was staring down at him.

"You are Bonnie Baines, correct?" Whispered the person.

"Yes, I am what do you want?"

"I am Paul Morrison, a employee to Mr McLaren. I would like to discuss a few thing with you."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bonnie.

"I would like to discuss your impending doom." Snarled Morrison.

Upon hearing this Bonnie tried to escape but Morrison grabbed his hand and began dragging him to a nearby room to his right. He tried to break free but Morrison was too strong.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded Bonnie.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Here you are sir, the office of Christopher Chang."

Dylan simply nodded, he waited until the guard had left before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a desert eagle that he had "borrowed" from his father's armoury.

This was it, this was the moment of truth. One way or another he was going to find out where his father had taken those kids, once that had been done he was going to tell the police where they were being held and at the same time prove to people like Barney that he wasn't working for his father.

His father, just thinking about him made Dylan sick to his stomach. His dad had always been a risk taker, to him all that mattered was that any competition was dealt with no matter the cost. But in Dylan's eyes what he had done was out of order, he could hardly imagine what his father was doing to Freddy, Foxy, Frederick, Skylar, Chica and Charlie. One thing was for sure he had to find them and fast.

Putting these thoughts out of his head Dylan walked up to the door and knocked, when there was no response he knocked again this.

Something wasn't right.

Taking a deep breath Dylan slowly opened the door and entered the room.

He could see why Christopher Chang was said to have a odd choice of colour, everything to the left of the room was a bright red and everything on the right was bright white. The walls were covered of pictures of Chang, his family and paintings of rural China.

But this didn't matter to Dylan, he had just spotted a black haired man in a suit lying on the floor a few centimetres away from him, it was Chang. Based on his personality Dylan simply presumed he had too much to drink.

"Christopher can you hear me?" said Dylan. "It's me, Dylan McLaren. I'd like to have a word with you."

Chang didn't respond, in fact he wasn't even breathing.

Putting his gun back into his pocket, Dylan slowly made his way over to Chang, his hands shaking slightly. Now that he was closer Dylan could see that Chang wasn't breathing, had he died from drinking too much alcohol?

He had now reached Chang's body, his hearting rapidly Dylan slowly began to turn him over.

"Christopher are you-"

He gasped, Chang was dead! He had been shot right between the eyes.

"Very good McLaren, your a determined man, just like your father." said a cold voice behind him.

Dylan whirled around and shrieked, a golden haired man wearing a white jeans and a black hoodie emerged from the curtains to the left.

"I've been waiting for this day Dylan McLaren." The main said calmly. "We meet at last."

"Who are you?" said Dylan. "How do you know who I am?"

A smile curled the corners of golden haired man.

"I am Gabriel Faulkner, your father's right hand man, I have faithfully served your father for 11 years. I'm disappointed you haven't heard of me, I thought your father would have mentioned myself to you. But that doesn't matter."

Without warning Faulkner charged at Dylan tackling him to the floor. Dylan tried to push Faulkner off him but only succeeded in getting two punches in the face from Faulkner.

"You're father told me you are a very capable fighter." Faulkner said mockingly. "But it seems you are once again a bitter disappointment."

"Shut up!" Shouted McLaren. "I don't give a damn what you and my father think of me, you're nothing to me!" He punched Faulkner in the stomach and kicked him off. He got back to his feet as Faulkner recovered.

"That's more like it!" Said Faulkner cheerfully. "More of the same please lad! Prove myself and your father wrong!" A punch tried by Dylan was blocked. "Just like your attack you fail!" Two punches were delivered to Dylan's face and chest. "Time to die boy!"

Roaring, Faulkner threw Dylan with all his might. Dylan fell hard on the floor. He tried to get back up but was kicked in the chest and face.

"I fail to see why your father fears you," Whispered Faulkner. "So you know what? I'm not going to kill you yet, I'm going to let someone else do it."

Dylan watched as Faulkner slowly began to walk to the door, not willing to accept this he mustered what energy he had left and grabbed Faulkner on his right side.

"Can't take the hint can you?" Faulkner punched McLaren in the face as hard as he could, he than exited the room.

Staggering slightly Dylan slowly got to his feet. Now how was he going to find his father? Perhaps Faulkner left a few clues?

Dylan began searching the room for anything that could reveal where his father was, he searched Chang's desk, the curtains, everywhere. But he couldn't find anything.

Sighing in defeat, Dylan exited the office and bumped straight into Barney.

"What are you doing Barney?" Dylan said angrily. "I told you to wait until I get back."

"That's the thing McLaren," said Barney. "We can't find Bonnie, he's gone missing."

Dylan's heart sank when he heard this, he and Barney sprinted back to the dance floor and began searching for Bonnie.

* * *

"I'm going to ask this one last time, where is McLaren's son?"

Morrison's black eyes were looking at Bonnie expectantly, Bonnie though didn't respond. He was not going to tell this scumbag anything that might assist him or Mr McLaren.

"Answer me!" shouted Morrison. "Where is McLaren's son?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again Morrison." hissed Bonnie. "Screw you."

"So be it." Morrison roughly grabbed Bonnie and threw him against the wall. "I'll force the answer out of you."

Knowing what was about to happen Bonnie closed his eyes and prepared for the worst.

The door behind them suddenly flung open, throwing Morrison backwards onto the floor and in stepped McLaren, his pistol in hand.

"You okay Bonnie?" asked McLaren, a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, did you find out where your father is keeping Freddy and all the others?"

"Not yet."

McLaren walked over to Morrison, heaved him off the floor and threw him back down. McLaren glared at Morrison for a minute before speaking.

"Here's what's going to happen," said McLaren, through clenched teeth. "You are going to tell me where my father is, why he is doing this and once I have all of this information I'm sending your ass to prison."

If McLaren was trying to scare Morrison needless to say it backfired, Morrison simply stared at McLaren before lightly chuckling.

"You think you scare me boy? You ain't got those killer eyes, in fact I know 10 year old boys that look more intimidating then you!"

In the blink of a eye McLaren hit Morrison in the nose with his pistol, breaking it. Morrison's shrill screams echoed off the wall and Bonnie wouldn't have been surprised to see someone enter the room to find out what the commotion was all about.

"You little shit you!" snarled Morrison. "You broke my nose!"

"Next I'm going to put a bullet in your face!" shouted McLaren. "Tell me where my father is OR ELSE."

"You won't do it I know you won't-"

BANG!

McLaren had fired his pistol, hitting the section of the wall just above Morrison's head. Bonnie saw with immense satisfaction, a scared look on Morrison's face.

"Are you mad?!" screamed Morrison, sweat falling down his face.

"Oh very," replied McLaren calmly. "Now will you tell me where my father is?"

"Fine," muttered Morrison. "The warehouse at 80 Beacon Street is where he's keeping them, now that's all I know, I swear!"

"Very well, now that was that so hard?" McLaren said sarcastically to Morrison before turning to Bonnie. "Bonnie, the others are at the entrance, wait outside. I'll be with you in a moment. I'm going to hand this guy over to the bouncers, they'll deal with him."

Nodding, Bonnie left the room, making a mental note to thank McLaren later for saving him.

Outside the club, Barney was pacing back and forth waiting for McLaren, this was in contrast to Margaret and Mr Fitzgerald who were leaning on the club's wall.

"What's taking him so long?" growled Barney. "I swear if he has-"

"Barney will you please stop?" pleaded Margaret. "Dylan believe it or not does want to find our friends alive and well. Why are you treating him like this anyway?"

Barney stopped pacing, for a minute no one said a thing.

"I don't trust him," said Barney, in a low voice. "How can we be sure he won't join his father the moment he gets a chance to?"

"Is this enough proof?" Asked Mr Fitzgerald pointing.

It was McLaren and Bonnie, McLaren had a few minor bruises on his face, Bonnie meanwhile looked a bit shaken but otherwise looked fine.

"We know where the others are," announced McLaren. "They're being held in a warehouse not too far from here."

Margaret made a triumphant gesture with her fist, beside her Mr Fitzgerald gave an small wink to McLaren. Barney simply stared at McLaren.

"Where exactly is this warehouse?" asked Barney. "And how do you know this?"

"It's at 80 Beacon Street," replied McLaren. "It will take us around 10 minutes to get there on foot. A employee of my father told us after we interrogated him."

"Then it's settled." said Mr Fitzgerald. "I'm going to phone the police and they will take care of this mess."

Mr Fitzgerald took out his phone and was about to call the police when McLaren snatched the phone out of his hands.

"You can't call them!" said McLaren desperately. "My father will be expecting you to do that!"

"So what do we do?" said Barney angrily. "Do we just leave our friends to their fate?!"

"No Barney we go ourselves," said McLaren calmly." "My father won't be expecting such a bold move from us."

"And what if he is?" retorted Barney. "What do you think is going to happen to us if we charge in there and your father is expecting us?"

"Barney what choice do we have?" said Margaret. "They're expecting the police so all we can do is go ourselves, yes we may die b-but I think it's a risk worth taking."

"Well said!" barked Bonnie. "All that matters now is that we find our friends and get them home safe and sound." He turned to McLaren. "You ready?"

"Of course Bonnie," said McLaren grinning. "I have waited years for this day. Let's go."

* * *

 **I have two announcements to make:**

 **1)There will 3 more chapters in this story.**

 **2) the surprise I mentioned in the last chapter? It will be a one shot that takes place after the events of this story and before the sequel.**

 **One last thing, Paul Morrison is the Marionette and Gabriel Faulkner is Golden Freddy.**

 **Until next time everyone! See you soon.**


	16. The warehouse

Chica was suddenly woken by the sound of someone violently kicking the door open. She opened her eyes to see Benjamin and Franklin standing above her. Behind them was Claire and Joseph.

"Get up." Ordered Franklin. "Mr McLaren would like to have a word with you."

"About what?" Asked Chica.

"You'll see," replied Benjamin. "Now get up."

Nodding, Chica tried to but only got up half way before collapsing back down to the ground. The rough treatment she and Charlie had received from McLaren's guards seemed to finally be taking its toll on her.

"Looks like we'll have to help you," Said Franklin, sighing. "Benjamin, you and Joseph go back to Mr McLaren. Claire you and I will help Chica."

Benjamin and Joseph left leaving Franklin and Claire with Chica, they both grabbed one of Chica's arms pulled her up and dragged her out of the room she was previously in.

"Were are you taking me?" Asked Chica weakly.

"To Mr McLaren's office." Said Claire, grinning. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be thrilled to see what he has in store for you."

And sure enough after five minutes they reached a door with the word _office_ on it. Franklin was about to knock on the door when it opened and before them stood Mr McLaren.

"Hello Chica," Said Mr McLaren curtly. "I'm so glad you could join us."

Us? What was he on about?, thought Chica.

"Didn't one of them tell you?" Asked Mr McLaren, smirking.

He stepped out of the way to reveal Charlie and Foxy. Both of them were tied up in a chair and unconscious. Foxy had several cuts on his face and Charlie's leg was bent at a odd angle. In the corner of the office was Benjamin and Joseph both of them looking out at each with immense pride.

"Like our work?" Said Joseph smugly. "We wanted to leave a lasting impression on your friends here Chambers."

Hate and anger overtook Chica at the sight of her injured friends, before she could control herself she began to advance towards McLaren but two pairs of hands grabbed her and held her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Whispered Franklin. "We have something else to show you, don't we sir?"

"We do Franklin." Said Mr McLaren. "I'm sure miss Chambers here will enjoy this next bit a lot more than what we have just shown here."

Mr McLaren walked over to a nearby desk and picked what seemed to be a tablet of some sorts.

"This was used to monitor the security system." Explained Mr McLaren. "Why don't we show where the rest of you're friends are before we tell you the rest of our plan?"

Mr McLaren began cycling through the cameras revealing other parts of the warehouse to Chica, he continued to change cameras before eventually stopping on a camera labelled _holding room._ In the room where three cells each of them holding one occupant, the occupants where Freddy, Frederick and Skylar. All of them looking as thought they had just been in a street fight.

"You're a monster," Chica said angrily to Mr McLaren. "One way or another you are going to pay for what you've done to me and my friends."

"I'm sure I will," Said Mr McLaren dismissively. "In fact would you like me to show you who is coming to try and stop me?"

Smirking, McLaren cycled through the cameras, stopping on one labelled _back entrance,_ on the screen Chica saw McLaren walking towards the warehouse and behind him was Barney, Margaret, a man she had never seen before and to her joy and relief Bonnie.

"Don't think for a second you're going to be saved by your boyfriend and his friends. I've prepared a few obstacles for them and even if they get past them they'll have to get past me and my bodyguards here."

Chica's heart sank when she heard this. Mr McLaren had been expecting them in the first place.

* * *

Bonnie, Barney, Margaret, Mr Fitzgerald and McLaren had finally reached the warehouse. It was located just on the outskirts of the city in the middle of a forest. The building itself looked in good shape for one that was supposed to abandoned, in fact it looked brand new.

"Are you sure this it McLaren?" asked Bonnie. "It looks brand new!"

"Trust me Bonnie it is." replied McLaren. "All the evidence you need is on the roof of the building."

McLaren pointed towards the top of the building where the words _McLaren Industry_ in dark blue letters.

"That is the name of my grandfather's now defunct company, my father most likely choose this place because it's associated with his father and because it's on the outskirts of the city."

"So what are we waiting for?!" said Barney. "Lets get in there, find our friends and get out of here!"

Barney dashed towards the warehouse but was held back by McLaren.

"What are you doing McLaren?" said Barney angrily. "We need to get in there now!"

"Listen to me Barney, if you go in there with this sort of mind-set you are going to die. My father is a very meticulous man when it comes to choosing places, he'll probably have a few traps in place for us. You need to calm down."

"Calm down?" repeated Barney. "How can I stay calm when Charlie is probably being mistreated by your father and his playmates?"

"This isn't like you!" exclaimed Margaret. "Since Charlie has been taken hostage along with Freddy, Foxy, Frederick, Skylar and Chica you've become a broken shadow of you're former self. What happened to the Barney who was calm and level headed, the one we respected and admired?"

These words clearly had hit Barney hard, he stopped trying to break free from McLaren and starred at the ground avoiding contact with anyone.

"Why are you acting like this?" asked Mr Fitzgerald. "We want to save your friends as badly as you do and yet, you are the only one acting this way. Why?"

"Shut your mouth Fitzgerald." growled Barney. "You don't know what I'm going through!"

"But why are you acting this way?" inquired Bonnie. "Mr Fitzgerald does have a valid point, you are the only one out of all of us who has been acting irrationally since McLaren's father kidnapped our friends."

"Stop... please." begged Barney.

"Tell us!" shouted McLaren.

"TO HELL WITH YOU GUYS!" Barney roared and with a huge effort he broke free of McLaren and sprinted towards the warehouse. McLaren right on his tail with Bonnie, Margaret and Mr Fitzgerald.

"Come back Barney!"

* * *

Mr McLaren was laughing his ass off! Never did he think he would be facing such a disorganised group of opponents in his life. The footage he had seen on his cameras had dispelled any belief that he was going to be in for a tough fight with his son and his little friends, all he had to do was separate them and he would have already won.

Chuckling he looked at Franklin. "I thought we were bad as kids Frank, but it looks like that Taylor kid takes 1st place for the most stupid kid on the block.

"I agree Dylan," said Franklin, sniggering. "I fail to see what his girlfriend sees in him! He's nothing more but a loose cannon if anything."

"Y-you're wrong."

Charlie had finally woken up. Her face had a few bruises but they were not as bad as the cuts Foxy had.

"Barney is not a loose cannon. He is a kind, brave man." Said Charlie proudly. "He's a much better man then you McLaren, I know he will find us and when he does he will kick your ass."

McLaren simply stared at Charlie before he, Franklin and Claire started to applaud sarcastically at this remark.

"Very moving," said Claire. "He doesn't deserves someone as good as you doll face, but I suppose its up to you to decide who you want as your boyfriend. But if I were you I would have chosen a better boyfriend because you're current one is not good enough for you."

"Speaking of which," said Joseph, smirking. "I have a proposition for you Charlie, become my girlfriend and I will let you go scot free."

A look of utmost disgust appeared on Charlie's face. Joseph did NOT just say this. No way was she going to accept this offer.

"You can't be serious. ME and YOU? Fat chance."

"That's not your decision to make." Joseph's face was now mere inches from Charlie's. "All I wanted to know was your opinion on whether the two of us would look good together."

Joseph moved his face even closer to Charlie's, reacting instinctively she punched him straight in the jaw sending him crumbling to the floor.

"Joseph!" Shouted Claire. "You'll pay for that girl!"

Claire began to advance menacingly towards Charlie, but before he could lay a finger on her Mr McLaren stopped him.

"Now now Claire, we need her for the trap."

"The trap?" repeated Chica. "What trap?"

"That's you." Said Mr McLaren. "We are going to bring you, Charlie and Foxy to the centre of the warehouse and use you as bait to lure my son and his companions into a trap. That is if they can get past the outer defences I have in place."

"What outer defences?" asked Charlie weakly.

"Do you remember the group of boys that were with my son before he joined you?", Said Mr McLaren, a terrible grin on his face. "They are here, waiting for your hot headed boyfriend, the moment he and the rest of your friends try to enter Burns and his men will deal with them."

"Those prats Tyler, Marcus, Mark and David?" Said Chica. "Please! your son alone can deal with them."

"There's the catch," said Claire. "We've given them a few weapons to defend themselves against your friends, with these weapons they won't stand a chance."

"Preciously, If by some miracle they fail to stop my son, Claire, Benjamin, Franklin and Joseph will sort them out and if that doesn't work I will make sure your friends don't leave this place alive." Mr McLaren savagely said the last part.

"You are going to fight? I don't believe it." Foxy had woken up. "You're nothing more but a coward McLaren that's all you and your family minus your son are."

Foxy's "reward" for this insult was a kick in the face from Franklin.

"Do NOT speak to him like that!" Shouted Franklin. "You are to speak to him as if he is your master, if you can't do this keep your mouth shut."

"Franklin," Said Mr McLaren suddenly. "Look."

In Mr McLaren's hands was the tablet on a camera labelled _West Hall,_ it showed a small room and a door with the word _exit_ on it. The one thing that had caught Mr McLaren's eye was that the door had been opened.

"They're here," whispered Mr McLaren. "It has begun."

Mr McLaren's voice had turned deathly calm sending shivers down Chica's spine.

"What has begun?" asked Chica nervously.

"The final confrontation."


	17. Father and Son

**The end is near you guys! We have just reached the second to last chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you for your support, it really means so much to me the amount of support you guys have given me!**

 **I must however make a special mention in this chapter to DJ Kamza. You have given this story so much support and for that I have to say thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Let's get this chapter started shall we?**

* * *

The first thing Barney noticed about the inside of the warehouse was that it was in no way similar to the way it looked on the outside. There were cobwebs on the ceiling, the walls, the nearby crates, everywhere he looked there were cobwebs and there were blood stains all over the floor in the small room he was standing in.

Why was there blood on the floor? Had they? No they couldn't have. Thought Barney. If they so much as layed a finger on Charlie he would kill them, McLaren's father, his bodyguards all of them.

He was snapped back to reality when he felt a firm hand place itself on his shoulder, he turned around to see McLaren a look of utmost disgust on his face, behind him was Margaret, Bonnie and Mr Fitzgerald.

"What the hell were you thinking?" shrieked McLaren. "Charging into the building Leeroy Jenkins style! You could have gotten yourself injured or killed! Have you not been listening to me? Have I not made it abundantly clear what my father is capable of?"

"He's right Barney," said Bonnie, "You need to calm down and-"

Bonnie broke off with a gasp, looking over Barney's shoulder. Barney wheeled around.

Standing before them was Tyler, Marcus, Mark and David each of them were armed with a baseball bat. Instead of their usual clothes they were all wearing a black pants and hoodie.

"I'm surprised you made it this far." said Tyler flatly. "I must admit I underestimated you guys, but then again you've always been full of surprises Dylan."

"Tyler why are you doing this?" asked McLaren angrily. "Why are you working with my father?"

"Why else would I be Dylan? Your father has offered all of us $100,000, all we need to do is get rid of you of guys and in return we will gain the cash and become official members of the Federation. It's a win-win situation for everyone, we become rich, the federation gains a few more valuable members and at the same time will have disposed of one of it's biggest threats, which is of course you guys."

"Do you only care about money?" inquired Bonnie. "Don't you know there is more important things in life then money?"

"Like what?" said David coldly. "Because if I'm not mistaken, unless you have money you can't pay the bills, get your groceries etc. What else is important?"

"How about trust and friendship?" said Margaret. "I'd rather have those two then money any day of the week, money can't buy you happiness David."

"No it can't," said Tyler. "But it can help you achieve it, all the more reason why we are working with the Federation and why-"

The sound of a gun being discharged stopped Tyler from finishing his sentence, for a second Tyler stared aimlessly into space before he collapsed to the ground dead having been shot in the head. All heads turned into the direction from where the shot had come from and Barney saw to his surprise at least 4 officers of the Detroit police department standing behind him.

"Drop your weapons, get down on your knees and put your hands on your heads now!" shouted one of the officers

David, Mark and Marcus instantly complied, throwing their bats to the side before dropping onto their knees and putting their hands above your heads. Three of the officers went over and dragged them out of the building, at the same time the remaining officer, a short black haired man went over to McLaren.

"You are Dylan McLaren correct?"

"It depends, are you looking for the CEO of McLaren automotive or are you looking for his son?" said McLaren.

"The son."

"Well I'm the one and only how can I help you officer?"

The officer didn't respond, instead he grabbed McLaren and pushed him to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Mr Fitzgerald.

"This boy is under arrest for assaulting a citizen of the United States on November 21st 2015." said the officer.

Assault? Who had McLaren assaulted that day?

Then it made sense to Barney, that was the day McLaren had broken his arm during his father's party.

"Officer you are making a mistake, give us a chance to explain." said Bonnie. "McLaren can help us!"

"How can he help us?" asked the officer, his green eyes firmly fixed on McLaren who glared back at him.

* * *

Mr McLaren banged his fist against the wall in frustration. This was FAR from ideal the ideal situation he had wanted. If fact everything he had seen on the cameras was far from ideal. The one time he underestimated his son could turn out to be his undoing.

Not only had Tyler and his friends failed to deal with his son, but they with the exception of Tyler had been arrested by the local police! The Federation would be far from impressed if he was arrested, in fact they would abandon him and his company. If that happened he would have nothing left. Not only that but other members of the Federation would be exposed to the public if he failed. This was because the warehouse contained several documents that had the names of several members of the Federation.

Mr McLaren began to consider his options, if it all went to hell he could shoot himself. Yes this was what he would do, if the police had him cornered he would deny them the chance to have the last laugh. There was no way he was going to give them the chance to parade him around the city before locking him up behind bars.

"Are we having problems?" asked Chica smugly.

Mr McLaren didn't respond. He walked over to Chica and hit her in the face with all his might knocking her out cold.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC!" yelled Foxy. "YOU'RE A SNIVELLING COWARD, THAT'S ALL YOU ARE, A SNIVELLING COWARD!"

Not willing to accept this abuse from Foxy, Mr McLaren reached into his pockets and shot Foxy in the leg with his M1911 pistol silencing him and causing blood to start dripping onto the floor.

"For your insults you can die a slow and painful death." Mr McLaren said slowly to Foxy. "Don't give me an excuse to finish you off."

Taking one last glance at Foxy and the unconscious bodies of Chica and Charlie, McLaren walked back over to the camera monitor and saw that his son, his friends and the police were in the main area of the warehouse.

Deciding to go for broke he took out his phone and entered Franklin's number.

"Yes sir, what is it?"

"There's a change of plan, the police are here."

"What?" shouted Franklin. "With all due respect sir we need to leave now! This operation is well and truly over! I'm going to get Joseph, Claire and Benjamin and we're getting you and ourselves out of here before the police find us!"

"You will do no such thing!" said Mr McLaren sharply. "We are going to get rid of my son and the police! In no way are we leaving the warehouse! We can't afford to pull out now, we will succeed or we will die trying!"

"And tell me Dylan, how do you plan on doing such a thing? Because we're going up not just against teenagers but trained professionals!"

"I have a plan old friend, just listen carefully and everything will be alright."

* * *

Freddy leaned against the cell door and sighed, the last few weeks have been utterly miserable he had to say. Not only had he and his friends been kept captive by Mr McLaren but they had been forced to renovate the warehouse for him, a task that was both depressing and downright boring.

He glanced at his hands, they were covered in blood and cuts, all of which had been "given" to him by Mr McLaren's main bodyguard Franklin.

In the cell to his right was Frederick, he had given up all hope that anyone would come save them after 2 weeks had passed. Since then all he did was stare at the cell wall in silence.

This was in contrast to Skylar who firmly believed that someone would find them eventually, Freddy could only admire her for her optimism because it showed that she was a strong minded person who wouldn't give up easily.

Freddy himself initially believed that rescue was imminent but even he was starting to have doubts, as Franklin himself had happily pointed if any one was coming they should have arrived by now, and so far they hadn't.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a roar of fury outside the room he was being held in.

"What was that?" said Skylar in alarm.

Now they could hear angry voices, and then for a minute there was silence. On Freddy's right Frederick was sticking his head out the cell door.

"What the hell is going on?" whispered Frederick. "has someone-"

Whatever Frederick was trying to say was drowned out by the sound of guns firing and people screaming, Freddy's heart was pounding rapidly. Someone WAS here to save them!

"THIS WAY GUYS, HURRY!"

"Slow down Dylan! You're going too fast!"

Freddy recognised those voices. The first one belonged to Dylan McLaren, the second belonged to Bonnie! They were saved!

"What did I tell you guys? said Skylar, gleefully, "I knew they would find us! I just knew it!"

No sooner had Skylar said this, the door burst open and in came McLaren and Bonnie, both of them having grins as wide as football pitches when they saw Freddy.

"Freddy!" shouted McLaren. "Everything's going to be okay, we're here to get you out of here!"

"I know you would come!" said Skylar, grinning. " But where are Barney, Margaret and all the others?"

"We got separated!" said Bonnie. "Where are Chica and Charlie?

"We don't know," replied Frederick. "The last time we saw them was on Mr McLaren's airship. Haven't seen them since."

An alarmed look had formed on Bonnie's face. McLaren meanwhile was busy searching for the keys that would unlock the cells.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Bonnie. "You all look as if you've been in hell!"

"You can thank Mr McLaren's bodyguards." said Skylar irritably. "They forced us to renovate this place, as well as that they beat the hell out of us on a regular basis."

"I found them!"

McLaren was running towards them with a set of keys in his hands. Freddy could hardly contain himself, they were almost out of this hellhole and one step closer to freedom! In the space of a few seconds McLaren unlocked all three cells freeing them.

"How can I ever thank you Dylan?" said Freddy gratefully. "Not only have you freed us, but you have exposed your father for what he truly is."

"You can thank me once we get out of here." said McLaren. "We still need to find Chica and Charlie, then once we've found them we need to find the police and then we can get out of here."

"Police? How did the police get here?" asked Frederick.

"It's a long story Frederick," said Bonnie. "We'll tell you once we get the hell out of here."

They exited the room and found themselves in a large area that was littered with crates as far as the eye could see, some of which were in piles so large they reached the ceiling. But this wasn't the most pressing matter to Freddy, all around them McLaren's bodyguards were either fist fighting or shooting at the police officers that had arrived on the scene.

"Come on! We got to go help them!" said Skylar.

"Have you forgotten someone?" said a cold voice.

It was Mr McLaren, and to make matters worse he was smiling.

"You!" Shouted Bonnie. "Where is my girlfriend?"

"Don't worry about her Mr Baines, she's alright, mostly. What you should be worried about is your impending doom."

Freddy and Frederick both mad furious moves towards Mr McLaren but his son got there first. He tried punching his father but Mr McLaren sidestepped out of the way and began climbing up a nearby pile of crates.

"You'll have to catch me if you want me so badly!" said Mr McLaren smugly.

McLaren instantly began climbing up the pile of crates in pursuit of his father, Freddy tried to follow them, only to stopped by something hitting him in the face.

It was a brick thrown by a man with gold hair and wearing a golden suit.

"Hello Fenlon, it's nice to finally meet you," said the man in a friendly voice. "I am Gabriel Faulkner, the right hand man of Mr McLaren. Brace yourself for the beating of your life time."

Faulkner began walking towards Freddy but before he could lay a finger on him a nearby voice stopped him.

"That's far enough Faulkner! You are under arrest."

2 police officers had their guns pointed at Faulkner, behind them was Chica, Charlie, Chester, Toby, Margaret, Foxy, Barney and Mr Fitzgerald.

A smile began to form on Freddy's face, Mr McLaren was finished there was no escape for him now. His guards had all been captured and all that remained was for the police to arrest-"

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

What little colour there was in Foxy's face left it.

"That was McLaren!" he said. "We got to go help him!"

"It came from the rooftops." said Bonnie. "Let's go!"

* * *

Dylan McLaren fell hard against the floor, he had just been shot in the shoulder by his father after chasing up the pile of crates and up to the rooftop of the warehouse. A figure approached, and although his vision was slightly blurry he was able to identify the figure as the man who had just previously shot him, his father.

"Now son why did we have to come to this?" said his father. "Together we could have been unstoppable, you could have been my successor, my equal but you had to throw that all away for nothing. You instead choose the losing side, know this my son if they manage to stop me you've only won half the battle. The Federation still controls Europe and Asia, you're victory will only reveal the Federation members in the United States."

Dylan didn't answer. He wasn't going to play his father's game, if he was going to die, he was going to die with is pride intact. To emphasis this he turned his head so that his father couldn't see his face.

"Do you want to know something funny son? Your death is in many similar to your mother's, she didn't say a thing to me before she died, before I pulled the trigger and shot her right in the eye."

This got Dylan's attention, he turned his face so that he was looking at his father who had a sick twisted smile on his face.

"You're bluffing," said Dylan desperately. "You didn't kill mother, she died after suffering severe head injuries from falling down the stairs."

"No son, that is a lie. I had the honour of killing your mother, my wife. She was going to give important information to the police, and guess what? This information was my plan to get Fredbear's closed down!" Mr McLaren chuckled. "Can you believe it? my own wife would sell me out rather then to be loyal to me, the most powerful man in the United States of America! As for you my son, I'm going to enjoy slowly and painfully killing you."

Dylan could only watch as his father raised his gun and pointed it at him, he knew what was about to happen next and yet, he didn't care. Freddy and his friends were safe, if he had to die so be it. In his eyes this was a small price to pay.

He suddenly felt excruciating pain as his father shot him again in the shoulder before then shooting his legs. He felt like screaming, he wanted to but it was if the shock was preventing him from doing so. His father looked down at him a look of utmost satisfaction on his face, Dylan glared back, he thought inexplicably of Caroline and her beautiful face and holding her in his hands.

"Now, son I'm done playing with you." said his father coldly. "Its time to die, tell your mother I said hi. Oh and don't worry about your girlfriend, I'll find a proper man for her once I'm done with you."

Dylan closed his eyes accepting his fate, before he passed out from blood loss he heard one final gunshot, a cry of horror and he knew no more.


	18. The End?

**Well... This is it ladies and gentleman, we have reached the final chapter** **of this story.**

 **Before we start I want to thank a few people:**

 **I want to thank Dj Kamza, The Derpy Fox , Lord Teridax 2176 and Trevyler for allowing me to use their OCs.**

 **Once again, I must thank Dj Kamza for posting 15 reviews. Thank you so much, your the best!**

 **Finally I must thank each and every one of you who have liked, followed, reviewed and viewed the story. I honestly didn't expect my story to be this successful, so thank you guys, thank you so much!**

* * *

"This is shocking news officer... very shocking... it's a miracle Dylan didn't die... He was lucky that you were there to prevent his death at the hands of his father, what exactly happened at the warehouse?"

"Well Mr Gibson one of the prisoners somehow managed to escape the warehouse. The prisoner quite literally bumped into me when I was on patrol, she told what was going on there so I and few officers went to the warehouse to arrest Mr McLaren and his associates. Unfortunately I had to kill one of the guards there, Tyler I think his name was. If I hadn't done so McLaren junior and his friends would have mostly likely been taken prisoner as well. After we arrested Tyler's friends we went into the warehouse, rescued the prisoners and arrested Mr McLaren's bodyguards.."

"But what about Mr McLaren? Did you arrest him?"

"I would have, but when we found him on the rooftop he was just about to kill his son. I had no choice but to shoot him in the leg, even then he wouldn't surrender tried to return fire but I killed him before he could kill me."

"A complete lunatic, that is what Dylan McLaren senior was. You did the right thing officer, no one will miss him. I have one last question officer, who told you where McLaren's warehouse was? Who escaped it?"

"It's a funny thing really, his son's girlfriend told us. She managed to break free from the guards before they could lock her up."

Dylan's eyes snapped open when he heard this. He was lying in a hospital bed. In front of his bed was Principal Gibson and the black haired police officer.

"Ah you're awake!" said the officer. "How are you feeling kid? You're lucky to still be alive, you're injuries were quite life threating you know, you've lost a lot of blood."

Upon hearing this Dylan examined himself. There were bandages on both his legs and right shoulder. He also felt extremely weak as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"How bad were my injuries?" asked Dylan. "Where they really that serious?"

"I'm afraid they were," said Gibson grimly. "You were on the brink of death when the police found you, according to the doctor if the police found you a minute later you would be dead, but at least you can look on the bright side."

"Bright side? what bright side?"

Gibson and the officer looked at each other.

"Give him the newspaper," said Gibson. "Everything he needs to know is in there."

The officer duly complied handing Dylan a newspaper with a picture of his father looking extremely sulky.

 _A NEW THREAT?_

 _Dylan McLaren, the former CEO of McLaren automotive in Detroit was found dead in a warehouse on 80 Beacon Street. Mr McLaren who was fired from his job after he was found to be a member of an organisation called the Federation is also the one who kidnapped 6 kids from Fredbear's boarding school on 1st February. The police chief of the Detroit police department has also confirmed that Mr McLaren is not the only one in the United States who is a member of this so called "Federation"._

 _"When we entered his warehouse, we uncovered a number of files containing names of past, present and potential members of this Federation." said Jack Callahan, Police chief of Detroit. "Members of the Federation are from 3 continents, Europe, Asia and North America. This organisation as of now, is the biggest threat to the safety of the United States since Al-Qaeda. It is a large and very dangerous organisation and we advise all citizens to stay alert."_

 _But what is the mission of this "Federation?" What are their goals? According to Mr Callahan their goal is to become the dominant business power in the world. He also told us how America will deal with this new threat_

 _"They want to get rid of any companies that may threaten individual members, as we have seen today they are willing to use any and all measures to achieve their goals. To counter this threat, every company in the US will be inspected by a handpicked group of inspectors who will check to see if the company in question is in league with the Federation. The same thing will happen elsewhere in the world."_

 _And what of the kids who were kidnapped by Mr McLaren? What happened to them?_

 _"They are mostly fine," said Mike Schmidt, a teacher at Fredbear's. "The only one severely injured is Dylan McLaren junior, he was shot by his father when he was trying to stop him from escaping. But the doctors say he should be fine, which is good because we have something really special planned for him and the other kids when they come back to Fredbears."_

 _And that's not all, according to our sources the kids will be invited to the interview show "Let's Chat" during their summer holidays. Overall, despite the fact that there is a new threat out there to us you would have to say that things can only get better for us and for especially those brave kids from Fredbear's._

"So," said Gibson, grinning. "What are your thoughts on the fact that you and your friends are now America's new heroes?"

Dylan was about to respond when he saw the date on the newspaper: Friday, April 15. He had gone to rescue Freddy and the others had been rescued on the 17th of February.

"How long have I been out for?" asked Dylan, getting out of the bed as he said this.

Gibson smile vanished from his face, beside him the black haired officer scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

"You have been out for nearly two months Dylan." said Gibson slowly. "As we told you a few minutes ago you're injuries were severe, whatever you're father did to you it caused you to enter a coma for those months."

"But look at the bright side kid, a few people want to catch up with you, come on Gibson let's leave him be."

The two men left the room leaving Dylan all by himself. He was about to wonder who wanted to see him when the door opened and in stepped Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy.

For a minute no one said anything. Then without warning the 3 boys and one girl rushed over to Dylan and pulled him into a group hug.

"Easy guys!" said Dylan. "I'm still injured you know!"

Giggling slightly, they left go of Dylan and stepped a few yards back.

"Sorry but we had to do that," said Freddy. "We wanted to say thanks for getting us out of your father's warehouse."

"A simple thanks would have fine." said Dylan, still trying to recover from what just happened. "Because no offence, but you guys nearly suffocated me in that group hug!"

"If you thought that was bad, wait until we get back to Fredbear's." said Bonnie, smirking. "They have something planned to celebrate our escape from your father's warehouse, something big."

"Oh really? what do they have planned?

"You'll see," said Chica and Foxy.

And Dylan found out after being released from hospital 2 weeks later. At first everything seemed normal enough, he got the occasional thank you from students and staff alike for bringing down his father and he got personally thanked from Gibson at dinner that evening. The real surprise came when Gibson told him to come to the main hall at 11 at night.

"Oh, and don't forget to put on that suit we left on your bed," said Gibson. "You need to look your best for tonight."

"What suit?" said Dylan. "What do you have planned Gibson?"

"I would tell you, but I can't tell you."

So none the wiser Dylan returned back to his room to find a black suit and a note on his bed. After putting the suit on he picked up the note and read it.

 _Dylan,_

 _I know you've heard it plenty of times from the others already but I need to say it as well. Thank you for getting the others out safely and for exposing this organisation you're father worked for, the suit on your bed? It's my way of saying thanks, don't worry about paying me back you can have it for free._

 _One last thing, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when Charlie was taken by your father. I hope this fixes what issues we previously had with each other._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Barney Taylor._

A small smile formed on Dylan's face. A simple apology from Barney was all he wanted,but this was going the extra mile. He checked his watch, 10:55. Guess it's time to see what the big surprise was, putting the note down Dylan exited his room.

Meanwhile Freddy and Barney had just reached the main hall, both of them wondering what Gibson had planned for tonight.

"I wish he would have told us what he had planned." said Bonnie. "At least then we could have prepared somewhat for this occasion."

"That's Gibson for you Bonnie." said Freddy. "Besides, I'm sure this surprise will be good."

The two boys signed and entered the hall. It was dark and not a single person was in sight.

"What the hell is this?" asked Bonnie. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know Bonnie, something isn't right here."

"Ah!"

A pair of hands had grabbed Bonnie and pulled him into the darkness, Freddy tried to follow him but another pair of hands had grabbed him and pulled him into out of sight.

Dylan had just reached the main hall, surprisingly he hadn't bumped into anyone at all during his trek to the hall. It seemed as if everyone had gone home or to bed, had Gibson just played some sort of prank on him? Was nothing really happening that night?

Only one way to find out.

He stepped into the hall and saw nothing but darkness.

"Okay, what's going on?" said Dylan. "If you've something to show me, do it now!"

The lights flicked on, revealing that all the tables had been moved, even the long table had been moved and in it's place was a large wooden stage. Looking around, Dylan saw Freddy, Frederick, Bonnie, Barney, Chica, Charlie, Foxy, Margaret, Toby, Skylar and Chester on the wooden stage each of them grinning broadly.

"And here he is!" said Chester. "The kid who not only saved us from his father, but also prevented Fredbear's from being shut! Ladies and gentleman, please welcome Dylan McLaren!"

Dylan blushed slightly as everyone on stage started clapping, this was not at all what he was expecting when Gibson told him to be in the hall at 11. But then again everything that had happened today was out of the ordinary so he shouldn't be too surprised.

"Well what are you doing down there?" said Skylar. "Get up on this stage!"

Somewhat reluctantly Dylan got on to the stage and straight away almost everyone that was on the stage before he got on left it.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Dylan, his curiosity rising.

"What do you think were doing ?" said Barney, smirking. "We'd like to hear you're singing voice."

"Hell no!" said Dylan, his face bright red. "You're getting nothing out of me! Besides, I don't even have a microphone!"

"That can be fixed." said a voice behind him.

It was Caroline, normally Dylan would be thrilled to see her but not on this occasion. Why? Well, she had two microphones in her hands.

"Not you too!" whispered Dylan. "Don't do this to me darling, please don't do this to me!"

"Sorry handsome," said Caroline. "But there's only one way out of this."

Sighing, Dylan took one of the microphones and walked into the centre of the stage. One song and he would be done, that's all he had to do.

Clearing his throat, he took out his phone, found his song and started singing.

 _Thee whispers in the morning_  
 _Of lovers sleeping tight_  
 _Are rolling by like thunder now_  
 _As I look in your eyes_

 _I hold on to your whole body_  
 _And feel each move you make_  
 _Your voice is warm and tender_  
 _A love that I could not forsake_

He was about to start singing the chorus when he heard Caroline's voice.

 _Cause I'm your lady_  
 _And you are my man_  
 _Whenever you reach for me_  
 _I'll do all that I can_

Dylan grabbed Caroline's hand and they shared a grin before they both resumed singing.

 _Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms_  
 _When the world outside's too much to take_  
 _That all ends when I'm with you_

 _Even though there may be times_  
 _It seems I'm far away_  
 _Never wonder where I am_  
 _Cause I am always by your side_

Dylan stepped closer to Caroline, placing his free hand on her shoulder.

 _Cause I'm your lady_  
 _And you are my man_  
 _Whenever you reach for me_  
 _I'll do all that I can_

 _We're heading for something_  
 _Somewhere I've never been_  
 _Sometimes I am frightened_  
 _But I'm ready to learn_  
 _Of the power of love_

 _The sound of your heart beating_  
 _Made it clear suddenly_  
 _The feeling that I can't go on_  
 _Is light years away_

"Let's finish this together." Caroline whispered to Dylan.

 _Cause I'm your lady_  
 _And you are my man_  
 _Whenever you reach for me_  
 _I'll do all that I can_

 _We're heading for something_  
 _Somewhere I've never been_  
 _Sometimes I am frightened_  
 _But I'm ready to learn_  
 _Of the power of love_

 _The power of love_  
 _The power of love_

 _Sometimes I am frightened_  
 _But I'm ready to learn_  
 _Of the power of love_

 _The power of love_  
 _As I look in your eyes_  
 _The power of love_

Caroline chuckled slightly at the song's conclusion, it was her idea to get Dylan to sing and she had to say, the experience had been very enjoyable.

"Happy now?" asked Dylan, grinning. "You got want you wanted?"

"You too were brilliant!" said Charlie. "That wasn't too bad I must say."

"I didn't know you were a good singer Dylan." Margaret said suddenly. "This a hidden talent of yours?"

"Not really," replied Dylan. "I just don't do it often? What do we do now?"

"There is one thing we could do." said Toby. "There's this song we could sing."

"What is it?" asked Foxy.

"'This is the End" by Natewantstobattle."

"I know that song." said Chester. "Are sure you want to do that?"

"I'm sure." replied Toby. "Can you find the song for us Dylan?"

Nodding, Dylan once again took out his phone and after a minute of searching found the song.

"You guys ready? asked Dylan.

"Fire away Dylan!" said Chica.

 _Note: the names above the verses indicate who is singing._

 _Freddy+Skylar_

 _I found you_  
 _You've been asleep in your room_  
 _You can scream, you can shout_  
 _But this will all end soon_  
 _I'm your nightmare_  
 _I'm broken inside_  
 _I'll be the end of you_  
 _So hold your teddy bear tight tonight_

 _Bonnie+Chica_

 _We roam and we invite_  
 _You won't survive the night_  
 _Just tell yourself that this is all in your head_

 _Foxy+ Margaret_

 _I hear them running_  
 _They're banging at my door_  
 _It's gone for days and nights_  
 _And I can't take this anymore_  
 _I hear them breathe_  
 _(We hear you scream)_  
 _They won't stop haunting me_  
 _They're right behind me_  
 _And I won't take this no more_  
 _This can't be real, they're in my head_  
 _(Give it up, you're better off dead)_  
 _Some things are best forgotten_

 _Charlie+Barney_

 _We're voices in your head_  
 _We're the monsters under your bed_  
 _Come take a closer look_  
 _We're all still your friends_  
 _Do you still believe that_

 _Toby+Chester_

 _You say that this is over_  
 _Make believe that you're my friend_  
 _But I cannot pretend_  
 _I know that this can't be the end_  
 _It's bad enough I'm fading out_  
 _And still you torture me_  
 _Why can't you let me be_  
 _I just want to be set free_

 _Dylan+Caroline_

 _I hear them running_  
 _They're banging at my door_  
 _It's gone for days and nights_  
 _And I can't take this anymore_  
 _I hear them breathe_  
 _(We hear you scream)_  
 _They won't stop haunting me_  
 _They're right behind me_  
 _And I won't take this no more_  
 _This can't be real, they're in my head_  
 _(Give it up, you're better off dead)_  
 _Some things are best forgotten_

 _Everyone_

 _We're voices in your head_  
 _We're the monsters under your bed_  
 _Come take a closer look_  
 _This is the end_

 _Now this is the end_

Charlie jumped up in excitement and hugged Barney."And that's how it's done right!" she exclaimed, as she pulled away.

"We should do this more often", commented Foxy, as he embraced Margaret.

But little did they know they were being watched. A pair of yellow eyes was observing the group behind the hall's doors, the figure walked out of the building, took out it's phone and entered a number.

"Mr Sinclair?" said the figure. "You're clear to carry out the plan, they think they've won."

"This is excellent news Peter, I'll see you at the rally point on July 30th. I will tell you everything you need to know once you arrive."

"Of course Mr Sinclair, god bless you and the Federation." replied Peter before he hung up.

Oh those brats, they will pay, thought Peter. They will pay for they did to the Federation, he will make sure of it.

* * *

 **And so we have reached the end. I hope you guys enjoyed this story because I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

 **If you didn't know the first song was power of love by Celine Dion and the second, this is the end by natewantstobattle is a FNAF song.**

 **Now the one-shot I told you guys about? It's going to go ahead BUT, there will be a lemon in it. For those of you who don't like lemons the story has ended, at least until I post the sequel. For those of you who don't mind lemons stay tuned, I will post it sometime next week.**

 **This being said, I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
